Mass Effect: Generations
by dennis.joslyn1
Summary: Shepard's daughter joins the Alliance as the humans are about to make a big mistake and unleash a new and deadly race upon the galaxy.


Mass Effect: Generations

By Dennis Joslyn

Prologue

Anima Shepard daughter of the now Admiral Shepard and Doctor Liara T'Soni is seen standing on a ship she is looking out a window into space earth can be seen in the distance as the ship speeds away.

Anima: (Talking to an audio journal) Nearly 21 and this is the first time I have ever been in space, I think mom and dad lost their interest in space travel after they saved the galaxy twenty years ago. It took only three years to repair the entire relay system but if dad hadn't linked the Milky Way to Williams Centauri many of the races would have starved waiting that long. Even with a large amount of political pressure the Council refused to start the three relays in the Solus System, until now that is. After nearly a year of training I was assigned to the SSV Bastogne the Alliance's newest frigate, although I think my father wanted me to stay on Earth but I called in a few favors. The Bastogne is amazing and so is the crew human mostly but some Asari, and the ship's Captain is a Turian. The first Turian to ever command an Alliance ship part of a human and Turian exchange program I think. Captain Prozel Cemer is a tough but fair Captain and runs the ship well, though I get the feeling he would rather be on a Turian ship. Being assigned as the weapon specialist gives me ample time to explore the ship and talk with all the crew. Well journal we are about to leave the Sol System for the Pangaea Expanse then on to the Solus System so I better get to my station.

Anima walks over and turns the audio journal off as she walks out of the living quarters the scene cuts to the Bastogne flying to the Sol relay being enveloped by blue electricity and pushed out of sight as the scene fades to black.

Mass Effect: Generations

Act I: Encounters

The SSV Bastogne is shown entering Solus System the ship's colors are black and red a blue Alliance emblem is painted on the tail of the ship. The SSV Bastogne is twice the size of the SSV Normandy powered by six engines in the back of the ship. The scene cuts to Anima working at her station in the ship's armory on her work bench there are a few rifles and some parts. Anima is assembling a rifle after she is finished she sets it down. Anima is wearing the standard Alliance service uniform she walks over to a computer and types something, she walks back over to the bench only now a halo gram of a list of parts and their costs.

Anima: EDI I need this list ordered for the upcoming mission.

EDI: One moment Shepard, order sent it will be waiting at Krios's docking bay.

Anima: Thanks EDI; it's good to hear your voice again.

EDI: Thank you Shepard.

Anima walks over the computer and turns the halo gram off. As she does Captain Cemer walks into the armory. He is wearing an Alliance dress uniform, though he is uncomfortable in it, his face paint is white and has a calm yet intense way about him.

Cemer: How is our newest crew member?

Anima snaps to attention and renders a hand salute.

Anima: Sorry sir I didn't see you come in.

Cemer: (saluting back) relax Lieutenant Shepard.

Anima: (relaxing a bit) yes sir, how can I help you?

Cemer: Glad to have you aboard, let's just hope your career is less exciting then your fathers. We will be docking at Krios shortly EDI informed me you made some purchases and they will be at the dock. Take a couple of the enlisted and pick up your items. Then I need you to meet me and Ensign Gavin at the markets.

Anima: Yes sir.

Cemer: For the record Lieutenant I am not in favor of a soldier enlisted or officer skipping ranks, but if the Alliance feels your college degree or famous parents is important enough to bump you up two grades without ever stepping foot on a ship who am I to disagree? Do your job and don't make me regret allowing you on my ship are we clear?

Anima: Crystal sir.

Captain Cemer turns and walks out the door, Anima is in shock by the Captain's comments she turns and sits down at her desk. She puts her head in hands "maybe this was a mistake" the scene cuts to the Bastogne entering Krios's atmosphere. The buildings are built high above the clouds to because its thick atmosphere prevents light from reaching the surface. The sky color is a deep blue, and the clouds below are gray to black, flashes of lighting can be seen. The SSV Bastogne slowly approaches the port where it comes to a stop as the clamps hold it in place. Anima is seen with two young human soldiers walking off the ship and grabbing the ordered parts then returning into the Bastogne as they enter the ship Captain Cemer and Ensign Gavin are leaving. Ensign Gavin is a tough Irish kid who grew up during the rebuilding of Ireland he has a think Irish accent and is found of Whiskey and fighting which often go hand and hand for him. After he finished basic training he applied for and was accepted into officer cadency training after which he was assigned to the Bastogne his first assignment.

Cemer: (as he is walking past Anima) get that crap squared away then meet us in the markets LT.

Anima: Yes sir.

The scene cuts to the Armory as Anima and the two privates are setting down the parts.

Anima: Thank you for your help.

Private Hanson: No problem ma'am.

The two soldiers salute then turn and leave the room. Anima walks over and grabs her armor and a side arm her which has been her favorite since basic the same one her father used during his time on an Alliance ships. Her armor is black with blue patterns, it having all the upgrades it is more advanced than the Captains the upgrades were a gift from her father. However she suspected her mother was the real person behind the gift. After putting her armor on she walks out of the door the scene fades to black as the door closes as she walks off. The scene cuts to the busy markets of lower Krios Cemer and Gavin are sitting at a table as Anima walks up to them.

Cemer: Thanks for joining us LT.

Anima: This is the first world other than earth I have even stepped foot on, Luna base is a moon so I don't count it.

Cemer: Great, good for you, now if you're done sharing your life story perhaps we can get on with the mission brief. Have a seat LT.

Anima: (sitting down at the table) yes sir.

Cemer: Good I want you two to go to the clinic and recruit the doctor there we may need a doctor with a Shepard on board. Her name is Rana Zaal Vas Krios; her clinic is on the upper levels.

Gavin: A Quarian doctor?

Cemer: Yes Ensign they have doctors as well, convincing her to leave may be problematic but you two are a bright bunch so get me my doctor. If you need me contact me over the radio I'll be on the ship.

Cemer stands up and walks away.

Anima: I don't think he likes me.

Gavin: He doesn't like anyone, but you I think he hates just a little bit more.

Anima: Of course he does, I wait my whole life to join the Alliance and he is my first commanding officer.

Gavin: Yeah well what can you do? Anyway let's get the Quarian and get back to the ship.

Anima: Okay let's do it.

The two get up and walk over to a sky car taxi and take it to the upper level. As the two step of the taxi a few children run past three of them a human girl, Krogan boy, and an Asari child. Anima looks at them and smiles. They make their way through the crowded platform in the distance a clinic can be seen as the two get closer Anima is stopped by another Asari.

Asari: Why are you here half breed?

Anima: What did you say?

Gavin: Listen we don't want any…

Asari: Shut up human! No one is speaking to you, only this freak. You think the Asari can't tell what you are? With your green eyes, and pale blue skin you're the famous Shepard half breed.

Anima: Listen lady let us go about our business we are Alliance soldiers.

Asari: And that might mean something on Earth. Odd things about the ghosts of the past they always come back to haunt present. My name is Falere, and twenty years ago my mother joined your parents on a mission only to never be heard from again. As a Justicar she filed several reports about a hybrid Asari and Human baby. I think she tried to stop your parents and she was killed.

Anima: Falere I am sorry for your loss but I have no idea what you are talking about.

Falere: Fuck your sorry half breed! If I can't kill your parents at least I can kill you!

Falere pushes Gavin down then hits him with a biotic warp which launches him against the wall, the crowd has cleared out leaving just Falere and Anima facing each other.

Anima: (pointing her hand gun at Falere) Stand down now or I will put you down.

Falere again using her biotics picks up a chair and throws it at Anima who side steps out of the way and fires three shots at Falere. However Falere puts up a biotic barrier and prevents the bullets from finding their mark. Falere this time hits Anima with a warp sending her across the room.

Falere: What's wrong half breed didn't mommy teach you how to use your biotics or do you not have any like other weak humans.

Anima now glowing only not the customary blue as all other biotics she is surrounded by green energy. "You'll pay for that Falere!" Rising to her feet Anima begins running at Falere jumps into the air pushed higher by her biotics lands next to her pushing the green energy into the ground causing a shock wave that throws everything in the area into the air. Before Falere can land Anima grabs her with another biotic wave again it is green Anima brings the semiconscious Falere close to her holding her into the air nearly face to face at this point. Anima can feel the biotic power flowing through her it is the first time she has ever felt this way.

Anima: You attack my crew member, spit on my parent's name, and call me a half breed I should end you right now!

Falere: Go ahead Half Breed but know this you will never be a true Asari!

Anima: You're right I will never be a true Asari, because I am better then you I am a Shepard!

Anima raises her arms lifting Falere higher nearly to the ceiling of the room she glows a little brighter preparing to slam Falere into the ground. Anima lowers her arms and Falere begins to speed down toward the metal floor but before she impacts the ground Anima stops her, as Falere lets out a scream. Anima lowers her to the floor unharmed and releases her biotic hold.

Anima: If I ever see you again the results will be much different now get out of my sight.

Falere: (limping away) this isn't over.

Anima: Yeah it is.

Gavin walks up to Anima he has a slight limp from the impact against the wall but his armor did its job and saved his life.

Gavin: Holy hell. Remind me to never piss you off, and how are your biotics green?

Anima: Don't know, never used them before, didn't even think I had biotics my mother told me I didn't.

Gavin: Well she was wrong that's for damn sure.

Anima: Yeah it would appear so; perhaps if there is time on the ship I'll contact her and ask her about this, but right now we need to get the doctor.

The two turn back toward the clinic the walk way is now empty.

Gavin: Next time I'm in London I'm bringing you along.

Anima: Why is that Gavin?

Gavin: Ten minutes ago we could hardly get through the crowd now the streets are empty.

Anima: Yeah well, I'm here to please.

Gavin: Oh really?

Anima: Funny Gavin, by the way what is your first name?

Gavin: Well Cemer thinks its Ensign but my first name is Steven.

Anima: Well Steven, focus on the getting the Quarian and not looking at my ass which you have done more than once.

Gavin: Um, yes ma'am sorry.

Anima: No need for ma'am, just eyes on the prize and I am not your prize.

Anima nudges Gavin "relax I'm kidding" the two finally reach to the clinic's doors and walk in. The clinic is spotless three exam beds can be seen on the far side of the room, near the front is a desk with a female Quarian sitting and typing on the computer. She is seen without a mask but she is wearing the suit which is a gold and black. Her hair is light blond in color and like all female Quarian's she is strikingly beautiful.

Anima: Doctor Zaal?

Rana: How can I help you? Or did you want to destroy my clinic like you did outside?

Anima: Yeah, sorry about that. I'm Lieutenant Anima Shepard and this is Ensign Steven Gavin Alliance Navy, and I have a request Doctor.

Rana: Which is?

Anima: Our ship the SSV Bastogne is in need of a medical officer, we were hoping you could join our mission.

Rana: Why me? Doesn't the Alliance have doctors anymore?

Anima: We do but your knowledge of non-human and human anatomy is why our Captain wanted you for this mission.

Rana: (looking up from her computer) I see. If I am going to join you I have one thing that needs to be taken care of.

Gavin: Of course you do.

Rana: I'm not leaving my daughter behind with her father; he has her in the tower over there (pointing toward a high rise across the skyway).

Anima: I get the feeling this is more complicated then picking her up from school.

Rana: He is the colonies governor, and he uses her to keep me by his side family image and all. Other than that he could care less about her or me. There is a ball at his penthouse tonight, I have a ticket but I will be by his side so I can't grab her but you could.

Anima: I love a good ball like any girl but I don't think they would let me walk in with my armor and weapons.

Rana: Of course not, but not to worry I have his credit chit so you and me are going dress shopping. Gavin you stay here and watch the clinic, we will be right back.

Gavin: Great, I get to sit around while you two go shopping.

Anima: I'm not sure about all of this Rana.

Rana: This is the only why you get me aboard that ship.

Anima: You really want to take your child aboard an Alliance ship that is embarking on a dangerous mission?

Rana: She will be safer there then with him especially when he finds out I left.

Anima: Fine let's go.

The two walk out of the clinic as Gavin takes a seat at the desk the scene cuts to Cemer on board the Bastogne he is sitting in his room. A voice comes over the intercom "Sir you have a call from Primark Garrus Vakarian".

Cemer: Put it through to my cabin.

Voice: Yes sir one moment.

Cemer gets up and walks over to the desk and turns on the vidcom.

Cemer: Sir how can I help you?

Garrus: Captain I know you are busy so I'll make this quick. The Asari government has been hounding me all day over your newest crew member, Admiral Shepard's daughter Anima.

Cemer: Yes she seems capable enough, doubt she will stay on board after her first tour is up.

Garrus: Yes well regardless, as a favor to me I need you to go to Thessia so the Matriarchs can meet her.

Cemer: Why would they want to meet her?

Garrus: The less you know the better for now Captain, but let's just say your crew member is not an average Asari.

Cemer: This blue bitch is more trouble then she is worth, along with this assignment.

Garrus: Watch your tone Captain! I'm that girls Godfather and her father saved my ass more times than I can remember. As for your assignment it was my call so get with the program or find a new line of work!

Cemer: Yes sir, sorry.

Garrus: Now get to Thessia so I can shut up the Asari please.

Cemer: As soon as she gets back with the doctor, I will head there sir.

Garrus: Very well, and Captain keep this off of Alliance channels her parents will not approve of her going to Thessia.

Cemer: I know were my loyalties stand sir, the alliance may sign my paycheck but I'm still a Turian.

Garrus: Glad to hear it, good luck Captain.

The vidcom shuts off and Cemer walks over to the window and looks out over Krios's skyline, the scene cuts back to Gavin who is now sleeping at the desk. Rana and Anima walk back in, Anima is no longer in her Armor she is wearing a red dress with a gold sash which is form fitting. Rana is carrying Anima's armor which she drops on the desk where Gavin is sleeping he jumps back at the noise and see's Anima's new dress.

Anima: Not one word Gavin.

Gavin: Um yes ma'am.

Rana: You look great, now I have to head up to the penthouse so I can meet the guests, remember what we talked about. She will be with us at the door then I'll put her to bed that's when you grab her and get to your ship I'll follow you after ten minutes or so.

Gavin: Just one question Anima.

Anima: Yes what is it?

Gavin: Where are you going to hide your firearm? That dress doesn't leave a lot of room for that or much else.

Anima: Funny, now please take my armor and weapon back to the ship and let the Captain know about the plan. Make sure they are ready to leave in case the governor locks the port down.

Gavin: Yes ma'am.

Gavin gets up and grabs the armor and side are off of the desk as he is walking out the door he looks back a Anima and walks into the wall dropping the armor on the floor.

Anima: (covering her face with her hand) I swear all men are the same.

Rana: Yes I know. I'll see you up there LT and good luck.

Rana walks out the clinic and Gavin follows her out as the door closes the scene fades to black. The scene fades in on Cemer he is now standing near the galaxy map Gavin walks up to him.

Gavin: Sir I have information regarding the doctor.

Cemer: Good Ensign, where is Anima and the doctor?

Gavin: (pausing for a moment) the LT is with the doctor they will be a little bit longer.

Cemer: What aren't you telling me?

Gavin: Well sir, in order to get the doctor to come along we had to allow her to bring her daughter.

Cemer: And by daughter I assume a child, right?

Gavin: Um, yes sir.

Cemer: What the hell were you two thinking allowing her to bring a child on my ship?

Gavin: It was the only way she would agree. There is one more thing sir.

Cemer: Of course there is what is it?

Gavin: Her father is Krios's Governor, and he is not aware of the plan.

Cemer: You mean they intend to kidnap the governor's daughter bring her aboard the ship and fly away like nothing happened?

Gavin: Yes sir that is the plan.

Cemer is clearly angered by the news he walks up to Gavin and punches him in the stomach knocking him to his knees. He picks him up and throws him across the room, slowly walking over to him, he again picks him up.

Cemer: You little shit, you and that blue whore are going to get us killed. She is not her father no matter how much the Alliance thinks so! This is my ship! My mission! You two jeopardize that again and I will kill you both you got me human?

Gavin: (trying to catch his breath, blood running from his nose) yes… yes sir.

Cemer throws Gavin back to the ground and walks over him the entire crew is now watching the event unfold. "Get back to work!" Cemer barks loudly as the crew snaps back to work some still looking over their shoulders to see if Gavin is alright. Cemer steps over Gavin and as he does he delivers a kick to his face. "Step out of line again and you'll see what it is like to be tossed out the air lock." Cemer walks to the elevator and gets on it before the door closes the camera pulls in on his face which shows a smile. Three crew members rush to Gavin's side and render aid to the now unconscious soldier the scene cuts to Anima walking up the a beautiful penthouse at the front door there is a receiving line, Anima can see Rana her daughter who also has no mask on and the Governor who oddly enough is wearing a mask. As she gets closer she notices that Rana's daughter looks a lot like her only her suit is purple and black not gold and black like her mothers. The governor's suit is red and gold, his mask is also red. As Anima reaches the three Quarians, the governor is taken back by Anima's beauty as he extends his hand to greet her.

Governor Krios: Welcome to the ball I am Governor Rale'Zaal Vas Krios, and your name.

Anima: (giving her hand to the governor) Anima T'Soni it is an honor to meet you governor.

Rale: You can call me Rale and the pleasure is mine, Ms. T'Soni, please enjoy your stay let me introduce you to my wife Rana, and our lovely daughter Tali.

Anima shakes each of their hands and kneels down next to Tali. Tali, is holding a small doll which looks a lot like a younger version of her father.

Anima: What a pretty doll you have.

Tali: Thanks but I don't play with dolls, it's a Commander Shepard action figure he is my favorite!

Anima: (laughing a little) mine to sweetie.

Anima stands back up turns back to the three "Governor you have a lovely family" Rale nods his head, Anima turns and enters the penthouse. The room is packed with all the races, Hanar, Krogan, Turian, Human, Asari, and of course Quarian, at the end of the room a band is playing what sounds like ball room music which no one is dancing to. Anima figures it will be awhile before Rana takes Tali to bed so she walks over to the bar. A mech walks over from behind the bar "What do you want to drink?" Anima taken back she has never seen a synthetic other the EDI, and she has flesh over metal making her look human. "I'll have a club soda" Anima replies. "Amazing isn't it?" Standing next to Anima is a human he is wearing a tux and by the looks of him he has had a few drinks stronger then club soda.

Anima: Yes I wasn't aware the Council was allowing the use of Mechs again for military or non-military proposes.

John: Well what they don't know won't hurt them, besides they are in a different galaxy who are they to tell us how to live? My name is John Riley, I am head of cybertech we make these beauties mostly bartenders but a few other applications.

Anima: What other applications?

John: House cleaning, babysitting, you know crap like that. The governor though wants to begin trials on a military version, like those that were popular before the Reaper attacks. Of course ours will have all the latest military hardware and software.

Anima: That's very impressive, why would Krios need a military with the Alliance and Council protecting it?

John: Who knows not my job to ask, I just keep cranking these babies out and my bank account keeps getting bigger.

John: So what's your name? I don't think I caught it.

Anima: Probably because I didn't throw it, but it's Anima T'Soni.

John: Lovely name doll, so you here alone?

Anima: Yes I am, why?

John: Well, a pretty girl like you without a date standing at the bar alone… You know.

Anima: No I am afraid I don't know Mr. Riley perhaps you can enlighten me as to why a person can't order a drink by themselves.

John: No need to get uppity, if you want to get right to price I am okay with that.

Anima: Are you insinuating I am a call girl?

John: Why else would you be here?

Anima: John you seem like a very creepy man, who has few friends and fewer women in his life, but you strike me as someone who enjoys living. So I'll give you two minutes to walk away now and we can forget this conversation took place.

John grabs Anima by the wrist "listen bitch, no one says no to me!" Anima can feel her biotics coming over her but she suppresses the urge to throw the drunken asshole across the room.

Anima: Take your hand off of me now!

Before John can say another word the Governor walks up to the two of them he puts his hand on John's shoulder "I see you have met my impulsive friend John, Anima. He really should work on his manners if he wants to continue to be my friend." John releases Anima's wrist "of course governor, I'm very sorry to cause a scene at your party." John walks away, the governor's hand is now on Anima's middle back.

Rale: I am really sorry about that I hope it didn't spoil your evening.

Anima: Of course not, I had you to protect me; perhaps you can show me around governor?

Rale: Of course madam, it would be an honor to show you humble home.

Anima: Sir your home is anything but humble, where is the rest of your family?

Rale: (now walking with Anima his hand still on her middle back) Rana is putting Tali to bed with her Commander Shepard doll.

Anima: Yes she is very cute, Tali, wasn't that the name of the Quarian who severed alongside Commander Shepard on the Normandy?

Rale: You know your history Ms. T'Soni, yes there are many young girls named Tali now for that very reason. It was a shame that Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy had to give her life in order to prove that all Quarians can help the galaxies.

Anima: Yes it is a shame that she couldn't be with us now. So what is down that hall governor?

Rale: That is the living quarters Tali's room, Rana's room, and my room of course.

Anima: You don't stay with your wife?

Rale: (moving his hand to Anima's lower back) our marriage is more of a mutual benefit then that of love I am afraid, she gets her blasted clinic, and I get a to put forward a loving family for my voters. Perhaps I can interest you in a drink in my room?

Anima: (feeling Rale's hand sliding lower she represses her repulse) Of course sir, show me the way.

Rale leads Anima down the long hallway which is covered with paintings of landscapes and famous Quarian leaders. They reach the governors room and enter; a large plush bed sits in the middle of the room on the walls more painting and in the corner of the room a bar personal bar. Rale leads Anima deeper into the room his hand now resting even lower "can I pour you a drink?' Anima would say yes to nearly anything at this point to stop Rale from moving his hand any lower. "Yes, but nothing you can drink of course I plan on waking up tomorrow." Rale lets out a laugh and pats Anima on the ass before heading over to the bar. The need to vomit comes over Anima as he does this, but she is glad to be free from his grip. Anima begins to look around trying to find a way to render Rale unconscious or tie him up but she sees nothing. Rale is at the bar pouring a couple of drinks "yours is the red drink it is human wine a good year I am told, mine is green a very good drink that sadly your kind will never get to taste." He turns and sees Anima now sitting on the bed he begins to walk over as he hands Anima the glass of wine Rana walks up from behind him and gabs him with a syringe, she injects the liquid into Rale who turns in time to see his wife drug him. "What the… hell… are." Rale collapses onto the bed face down dropping his drink to the floor. Anima stands up takes a sip from the glass of wine "your right this is a good year". She walks over to Rana and shakes her hand "thanks I was running out of ideas". Rana looks over at her now sleeping husband "he is a self-absorbed prick, but he has one nice ass even for a Quarian." The two turn and walk out of the room as they do Rana closes the door behind them. A Krogan security guard walks up to Rana and Anima.

Guard: Is everything okay ma'am?

Rana: Yes Rale is asleep I am afraid we tired him out, he has a meeting tomorrow morning ensure he doesn't miss it. I am going to walk our lovely guest out.

Guard: (with a smirk) yes ma'am of course.

The guard walks off as the two make their way to Tali's room.

Rana: (walking over to her now sleeping daughter's bed) Grab that bag over there and her doll… um I mean action figure.

Anima walks over and grabs the items and heads to the door, Rana scoops up the tiny Quarian in her arms and follows Anima out the door as the scene fades to black. The scene cuts to Liara sitting in an office behind her are pictures of Anima growing up, Shepard, and the Normandy crew. She is working on a computer when a call comes in Liara answers the call, the voice on the other end cannot be heard but Liara's face clearly shows the news is bad. After the call is ended Liara gets up and walks over to a window on the other side of the room. Looking out at the busy city of Vancouver for a moment before turning back to her desk, she pushes a few buttons on her computer. A voice comes over the intercom "how can I help you doctor?" Liara pauses for a moment "yes get me Primark Vakarian now!"

Voice: Yes doctor I will do my best.

Liara: You have ten minutes!

Liara turns off the intercom and walks back over to the window she is furious and she slams her fist into the window cracking the trick glass. She looks down at her hand now bleeding from the impact, but she does nothing to slow the bleeding. "Doctor I have the Primark on the vidcom, when you are ready." Liara walks over to a large video screen and stands before it a wave of light washes over her and all she can now see is Garrus standing in front of her.

Garrus: God Liara you are bleeding is everything okay?

Liara: No Garrus I am afraid it is not! Did you honestly expect me not to find out that you ordered an Alliance vessel to Thessia? And did you expect that I wouldn't find out that it happens to be the one my only child serves on? And why is a Turian ordering an Alliance vessel anywhere?

Garrus: I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to worry about Anima. The Asari have assured me no harm will come to her or the crew.

Liara: Garrus what would the Asari high command want with my daughter other than to cause her harm? Tell me you have more elegance to her father, then bending to the whims and complaints of those narrow minded worthless asses.

Garrus: Liara, I value Shepard's and your friendship but I have to do what is best for the Turians I am their leader now. The Asari threated to cut trade with Palaven and after the Reapers nearly destroyed our planet and colonies we would be doomed without their help.

Liara: So sell out your own goddaughter and your friends for trade rights?

Garrus: Liara I know you are upset right now but the full might of the Turian military will be brought down on Thessia if they harm her.

Liara: Garrus if anything happens to her I will blame you.

Garrus: Fair enough Liara, now go get that hand looked at the cut looks deep.

Liara: Keep in mind what I said Garrus, and by the way unless something happens to my baby Shepard and I will be on Rannoch for Tali's ceremony. Shepard also would like you to call him, do not tell him about Anima if you thought my reaction was bad.

Garrus: I will call him, and it will be good to have friends at her grave for the anniversary, also if you're not too pissed at me I will be on the Citadel in a week to speak with the council about the state of Palaven. I am sure I can sneak away for dinner with some good friends on Earth.

Liara: I'll have to resists the urge to punch you, but it would be nice to see you Garrus, I'll let Shepard know.

Garrus: Still not calling him by his first name?

Liara: Only in the throes of passion old friend.

Garrus: Um… I think humans have a saying TMI Liara. Remember Anima is safe as long as I have anything to say about it.

Liara: See to it Garrus, see you soon.

The connection is cut and Liara is once again in her office, she looks down at her hand "wow I guess it is deep" She walks over to the computer again pushing some buttons "yes doctor" Liara again pauses only this time thinking of a proper excuse "I have seemed to cut my hand could you send the doctor up?" Liara wraps her bloody hand in a towel "Um yes doctor I will send her up". Liara again walks over to the window as the scene fades to black. The scene fades in on the medical bay of the SSV Bastogne; Gavin is lying on an exam table still unconscious as a few crew members try to attend to them the best they know how. The scene cuts to the Bastogne's air lock were Anima, Rana, and Tali are seen walking into the ship. Captain Cemer is waiting at the door.

Cemer: Welcome aboard the Bastogne doctor.

Cemer holds out his hand and Rana shakes it.

Rana: If you could be so kind to show me the med bay and our sleeping quarters Tali is up way past her bedtime.

Tali raises her hand as if to shake Cemer's hand like her mother did but Cemer scoffs at the idea and turns away. "Shepard will show you around I am sure, and LT find me when you are finished we have a lot to discuss. Flight Lieutenant, get us off this rock and set a course for the Solus relay we need to return to the Milky Way." Cemer walks off shaking his head. Tali looks at her mother "I don't like him." Anima lets out a laugh "come on I'll show you guys to the medical bay." The two walk off a few of the male crew members notice Anima's dress as they walk by. "I am never going to live this down." Anima thinks to herself. The scene cuts to the outside of the ship were the Bastogne is slowly pulling away from the port and turning before speeding up and out of the planet's atmosphere. The scene cuts back to the medical bay where Gavin is still lying on the table unconscious and bleeding from the nose and ears. Rana is the first to enter the med bay seeing the injured soldier she rushes over to help him. Anima is the next to enter now carrying Tali and the Commander Shepard action figure, as Tali has fallen back to sleep. Anima sees her friend lying on the table and hurries over being careful not to wake Tali. "I'm going to put her to bed I'll be right back." Anima walks to the other end of the med bay where the doctors sleeping quarters are and gently puts Tali on to the bed and puts the Commander Shepard doll next to her before returning to her friend's side.

Anima: What the hell happened to him?

Rana: By the looks he got the crap beat out of him by someone, he has a skull fracture and three broken ribs. Scans show no internal bleeding, but there is a marked increase in intracranial pressure.

Anima walks over to the crew member who is still in the med bay "Tom, how did this happen?" SGT Thomas Canon looks at Ensign Gavin and then back at Anima "Cemer didn't take the news that you were bringing a child aboard his ship very well. He just snapped and kicked the shit out of him ma'am, I have never seen anything like it in my twenty years of service." Anima who is now enraged that an Alliance Captain would do such a thing, especially to his own crew member nods and turns back to Gavin. "Do what you can for him Rana; I have a meeting with Cemer!" Anima turns to leave but Canon stops her "Ma'am, don't do anything to harm your career with the Alliance hitting a Commanding officer is why I am still a Sergeant after twenty years." Anima stops but doesn't turn around "They can kick me out for all I care no one hurt my friends like this!" She walks out of the door. The scene cuts to Liara and Shepard sitting at their dining room table having just finished eating.

Shepard: So you never told me how you cut your hand.

Liara: Being I tripped over something in my office and fell into the glass window which cracked and cut my hand.

Shepard: Liara if you think I am going to fall for that one you must think old age has made me senile.

Liara: You are hardly old, and if I told you what happened to me you would laugh so that is my story.

Shepard gets up from his chair and walks over to Liara he puts his hand on her shoulders and begins to rub them. Liara relaxes as the stress and tensions of the day begin to leave her body. Shepard bends down and kisses Liara softly on the neck "So you think I am still a young man do you?" Liara laughs a bit "I never said young." She turns her head and kisses Shepard then stands up and embraces him in her arms. Shepard holds her close to him and kisses her again before pull back just slightly. "What would you say if I said I wanted another little blue baby around the house?" Liara pulls back from Shepard "are you serious? You know what could happen if we did. We got lucky with Anima do you seriously want to sit and wait to see if our baby will live past age two again?" Shepard pulls Liara closer to him and kisses her forehead "I'm not going to be around forever, and I want you to have a family once I am gone. Anima has followed in my footsteps because of my employment." Liara hugs Shepard in a reassuring manner "Your hardly knocking on deaths door, if you are serious about having another child we can talk about it." Shepard kisses Liara, then picks her up in is arms and begins carrying her toward the couples bedroom. "I may be old Liara but I remember how to make a baby so we don't need a plan of attack." Liara laughing kisses Shepard on the cheek as the scene fades out to the Bastogne Anima is seen walking through the halls toward the Captain's room her right fist is slightly glowing green. Before she can reach the door a call for her comes over the intercom. "LT Shepard you have an incoming call from Alliance Command." Anima stops "I have a call from whom?" She turns and heads toward the vidcom room "you're lucky you son of bitch don't think this is over" she says looking back at the Captain's door. Anima makes her way to the Bastogne's extensive communication hub which takes up and entire floor of the ship. Thanks to the linking of two galaxies the Alliance had to come up with new ways to communicate. Several crew members stand around a large screen that shows each QE hub in both galaxies. Anima walks into the halo room and is washed over by a bright blue light. Soon all she can see is her mother in her office.

Anima: Mom!? Is everything okay, is Dad okay?

Liara: Relax sweetie everything is fine back here, how are you?

Anima: Mom I am sure the Alliance doesn't want me using the two billion credit communication hub to catch up with my mother.

Liara: Yeah, but they won't know about it. I need to talk to you about you traveling to Thessia.

Anima: I'm not traveling to Thessia our mission is to start the Alpha Solus relay and jump to that system.

Liara: Yes well things have changed I'm afraid. The Asari have strong armed the Turians into bringing you and the Bastogne to Thessia. What they want with either of you I am still trying to find out.

Anima: Mom why did you never tell me about my biotics?

Liara: Yes… Um well your father and I didn't even know if you would have biotics.

Anima: Why would I not have biotics? All Asari have them, and why are mine green not blue?

Liara: You have green biotics?

Anima: Yes.

Liara: Okay, your father and I should have told you this when you joined the Alliance but we had hoped you wouldn't need to know.

Anima: Know what? Am I adopted or something?

Liara: Adopted Goddess no, but you are not a normal Asari. When you were born you had your father's eye color.

Anima: Yeah so.

Liara: You don't understand because you grew up on Earth, but unless the Asari has two Asari parents the child will always have the mother's eye color. You did not so we took you to see Dr. Chakwas; she confirmed that you are half Human and half Asari. You heal twice as quickly as normal Asari and apparently from what I have heard you are a power biotic.

Anima: So that Asari on Krios was right I am a half breed.

Liara: No you are special nothing less nothing more.

Anima: But how did this happen? Why me?

Liara: The only thing different about your father and I from any other Human and Asari bond mates is we have been exposed to Reapers, and your father was brought back from death by Cerberus. Outside of those possible reasons we have no real clue why you are special.

Anima: I see, is that why you never had more children?

Liara: Not because they may be like you but because there is a 50% chance they wouldn't survive past their second birthday.

Anima: I wish you would have told me, but I know why you didn't.

Liara: Anima you mean the world to me and you know you have your father wrapped around your finger. Please be careful on Thessia the high command is up to something I know it. Oh and by the way you may be a big sister after all.

Anima: I'll watch my back… wait what did you say?

Liara: Your father has this crazy idea that I need another daughter and you need a sister.

Anima: That's great news mom, keep me up to date, but I need to get going before I get the long distance bill for this call.

Liara: Yes of course, I love you Anima please stay safe.

Anima: I love you too mom, tell dad I said hello and he still owes me that basketball rematch.

Liara: I will sweetie, bye.

The light dims and Anima again can see the vidcom hub; she turns and walks out of the room. Anima walks into the hallway her head is spinning from the amount of new information her mother just gave her. "Why the hell would the Asari want to meet me?" She thinks to herself, leaning against the wall lost in her own thoughts she doesn't notice Captain Cemer walking up to her from behind, "Lieutenant!" Cemer barks but to Anima it sounds low and distant as she is still lost in her own thoughts. Not getting a response from Anima Cemer grabs her from behind and throws her into the wall. Anima quickly comes back to reality "what the fuck!" She screams not seeing who just had the nerve to do such a thing to her. Cemer walks over to Anima who is still on the ground "next time I call for you I expect an answer!" Anima seeing who it is quickly stands up now facing her insane commander "Are you fucking crazy, you psycho?" Cemer is taken back by someone challenging his authority like this. "Lieutenant you have all of two fucking seconds to stand down!" Anima holds her ground she is sick of his abuse and the sight of her only real friend on the ship unconscious is still fresh in her mind "No you have two seconds to get out of my face, you assaulted an Alliance officer for what? Not giving you happy news? Then you have the quad to slam me into a fucking wall? This shit ends here one way or another you Turian piece of shit, and don't get me started about taking me to Thessia and not telling me!" Cemer is now filled with rage he grabs Anima and throws her across the hallway "the only reason that little friend of yours isn't dead is because people were around, but I don't see any witnesses here so perhaps your fate may be different!" Anima gets back to her feet still not standing down from Cemer "touch me again and you'll be the one waking up in the med bay, that is if you wake up again" Anima's right hand begins to glow green but Cemer is so filled with anger he does notice it. Cemer rushes at Anima running at full speed he slams into her again knocking her to the ground "Stupid bitch, you will fall in line, and you will obey me!" Anima again gets to her feet now her entire body is glowing with green biotics so much so even Cemer notices. Anima now walking toward her Captain slowly but with purpose "I warned you Cemer, I tried to be nice about it but you wouldn't let it slid would you?" Cemer feels a cold chill run up his spine but he is too proud to back down again he charges Anima but before he can reach her Anima hits him with a biotic wrap that throws him down the hallway. Anima still walking calmly toward Cemer she can feel the biotic power coursing through her veins it is intoxicating. Cemer stands up still a little shaken from the warp, "You crazy blue whore! You just ended your military career!" Anima still walking toward the Captain "No I don't think so Captain Cemer, a guest Commander who assaults crew members is hardly in a place to make those choices" Cemer angered by Anima's comments again charges her this time pulling a side arm out and firing three shots at her, the first two miss but the third shot finds it's mark in Anima's right arm the bullet passes clean through her arm. An intense burning pain comes over Anima stopping her progress and in those few seconds Cemer makes up enough ground to grab Anima and slam her into the floor. Anima now looking up from her back at the enraged Turian realizing she may have just lost the fight or worse she had never been shot before and it took her by surprise. Cemer grabs Anima and lifts her off her feet "You think you're the first Asari I have ever fought? You're powerful but I am afraid your inexperience cost you this fight." Cemer uses his free hand and grabs Anima's arm where the bullet struck her, he wants her to remember this but to his surprise the wound has healed, "What the hell?!" Anima quickly takes advantage Cemer's lack of concentration and breaks free from his grip, with her fists again glowing she punches Cemer as hard as she can across the right jaw. Cemer is thrown across the room and lands on his back; Anima also looks at her now healed right arm only a hole in her sleeve is a reminder of what happened. She begins to walk toward Cemer again "You know I liked this dress and you put a fucking hole in it!" Cemer still on his back but conscious he begins to get to his feet, but before he can Anima is standing over him "here is the deal Captain, you will not touch me or any other crew member on this ship, you will respect the crew, and lastly you better pray that Gavin wakes up! Otherwise we will continue this fight and a broken jaw will be the least of your worries! And by the way you owe me a new fucking dress!" Anima walks past Cemer who staggers to his feet "You're insane if you think…" Before Cemer can finish his statement Anima picks him up with her biotics suspended in the air she walks back over to him. "It's not a request Captain! I don't want your job, I'll listen to your orders as long as they aren't stupid, and you get to live, but if you keep pushing me I may change my mind!" Anima drops him to the ground as she gets onto the elevator the door closes and the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on the exterior of the Bastogne as it enters the air space of Thessia which has been rebuilt since the attacks from the Reapers. The building reach high in to the skyline air trams can be seen zipping around as the Bastogne slowly descends at the Asari High Command building it lands on a landing zone just outside of the building. EDI transmits a message to the high command

EDI: Asari command this is the SSV Bastogne an Alliance Navy War Ship requesting permission to exit the ship.

Voice: (over the radio) Negative Bastogne an Asari commando squad will come aboard to inspect the ship prior to clearance being granted.

Cemer has been listing to the conversation comes over the radio

Cemer: Primark Vakarian requested we come to see the Matriarchs, I will not allow a commando squad on this ship.

Voice: Then I am afraid you cannot enter our port, seeing how you have done so without permission it is a violation of code 987.21 of the Citadel Charter. Your ship will be impounded pending a trail.

Cemer: You Asari are all the same, fine. EDI allow them on board!

Voice: Thank you for your cooperation with this matter.

EDI walks over to the airlock and opens it allowing the commando squad, which consist of ten well trained and equipped Asari to enter the ship. The squad is in full armor and has their rifles drawn.

Commando Captain: You five find the half breed and bring her up here, the others with me!

Cemer walks up to the Commando's leader.

Cemer: This is an Alliance war ship on official Citadel business you have no authority over this ship or her crew!

Captain Avelia: You're in no position to bark orders at me Captain. As soon as we have Lieutenant Anima your ship will be free to leave.

Cemer: Leave? Are you suggesting that we leave our weapons specialist behind?

Captain Avelia: You're welcome to stay of course until matriarchs decide what to do with the Lieutenant.

Cemer: The Primark was clear that no harm will be done to her or this crew!

Captain Avelia: Who said anything about harming her? We are just going to ask her some questions, and ascertain her intentions.

As the two Captains continue to talk the other five commandos walk up with Anima in hand cuffs. She doesn't look too happy but she doesn't resist.

Commando: We found her in the Med Bay sitting next to a human male who got the hell beat out of him.

Anima: I am sure you have a good reason for this Captain.

Captain Avelia: Keep your mouth shut Lieutenant, at least until your advocate shows up.

Anima: Am I being charged with a crime?

Captain Avelia: No, and again shut the hell up!

One of the Commandos strikes Anima in the back of the head with her rifle butt. Anima luges forward but manages to stay on her feet.

Cemer: What the hell! She is an Alliance Officer! Strike her again and I'll have you all brought before the Council.

The Commando squad turns and leaves the Bastogne with Anima; Avelia stays back for one moment.

Captain Avelia: I need to know if you intend to stay and wait for the mouthy half breed, or continue with your mission.

Cemer: I'm not leaving a crew member behind no matter how much of a pain in the ass she is.

Captain Avelia: Fine, have it your way. Another squad will be here in a moment to escort you and the crew to a holding area.

Cemer: Fine, but some of my crew is staying with the ship.

Captain Avelia: You're not in charge here Captain, but your request to allow some crew to stay aboard is granted. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other things I could be doing.

Captain Avelia turns and leaves the ship a head of her is the other commandos and Anima they are seen entering the large building the scene cuts to inside the High Command Headquarters. Anima still in chains and shaky from the blow to her head, I small amount of blood can be seen trickling from the back of her head. The commandos escort Anima into a large room a long wooden table is in the middle of the room each side of the table is lined with chairs. The commandos sit Anima in one of the chairs and exit the room the door locks behind them. Moments later two Asari enter the room both wearing dresses one has a data pad in her hand they sit across from Anima who is still woozy from the rifle strike.

Junlia: Lieutenant Shepard, I am Matriarch Junlia and this is Matriarch Venzia. Do you need medical attention?

Anima: I'll be fine, what the hell do you want?

Venzia: We want to know more about you and your parents.

Anima: Read my file then I have nothing to say to the likes of you!

Junlia: Please be reasonable Lieutenant all we want is a few answers.

Anima: Lieutenant Anima Shepard, 4436-23-1223 Alliance Navy.

Venzia: Stop stonewalling Lieutenant, why are you with the Alliance at such a young age?

Anima: Lieutenant Anima Shepard, 4436-23-1223 Alliance Navy.

Junlia: This is getting us nowhere and fast, Lieutenant Shepard either you answer our questions or your crew will pay for you.

Anima realizes they mean what they say and reluctantly answers the question.

Anima: I'm not young I'm 21 years old an adult what I do with my life is my choice.

Venzia: Your still a baby didn't Dr. T'Soni teach you how to be an Asari?

Anima: My mother taught me to find my own path, and growing up on Earth I finished school like other humans. On their time table not yours; perhaps you would prefer me to be a stripper somewhere like those from this planet?

Junlia: Yes I see, what do you know about your condition?

Anima: I have no condition, other than being on this planet which I suggest you let me leave and continue the mission the Council assigned the Bastogne and me to.

Venzia: Oh you have a condition other than your mouth which is why you have that headache right now. Take a look at this security video feed we obtained from Krios perhaps it will jog your memory.

Venzia pushes the data pad across the table it shows Anima and her green biotics.

Anima: So I have green biotics I am sure others have green biotics.

Junlia: No Lieutenant, they do not the last race with green biotics was the Protheans and you are no Prothean.

Venzia: Unless Doctor T'Soni was whoring herself out to the entire crew of the Normandy, maybe your Javik's daughter.

Anima's eyes fill with rage at the suggestion, and she tries to free herself from the chains holding her in place. "You shut your fucking mouth bitch or I'll shut it for you!" Now glowing green the chains begin to stretch from the force Anima is putting on them but they hold.

Junlia: Relax Lieutenant; it was a poor choice of words.

Venzia: Yeah I'm sure your pure blood mother is a saint, other than the murder of a Justicar.

Junlia: Venzia we have no proof that it happened like that.

Venzia: Yet.

Anima relaxes but keeps the pressure on her chains hoping they will break at some point. "So what is this about, I am sure you didn't risk a war with the Alliance just to insult my mother."

Junlia: Your right we brought you here to make an offer to you.

Anima: What is the offer?

Venzia: Despite what I think of you the High Command thinks you may be useful to the Asari government. You will teach our science team about your condition, and for your helping us you a. get to live and b. get to serve your own kind for a change half breed.

Junlia: Not how I would have put it but she is correct you can teach the Asari much about what happened to you.

Anima: You made an offer allow me to give you my counter offer.

Junlia: Fair enough.

Anima gives her chains another quick jerk and feels them give way she keeps her hands below the table so she doesn't give away the fact she is no longer bond to the chair. Anima looks directly at Venzia the rage is still in her eyes, these women have underestimated her and insulted her family. "My offer is this, you let my crew and me leave here, and I won't kill you or option number two because I sense you didn't like that offer is you put your head between your legs and kiss your own ass then I'll play along you poor excuse for a Asari." Anima sits back in her chair, the two Matriarchs are in shock no one has dared talk to them in such a way before. Finally after a few moments Venzia gets up and walks over to Anima's side.

Venzia: Your stupid bitch, you think you can threaten us?

Venzia punches Anima in the face "now you will listen to what you are told, you're going to call your whore mother and the Alliance and tell them you wish to stay here on Thessia to learn about your heritage, or I can go and kill that pathetic human lying unconscious on your ship." Anima shakes her head and looks up at Venzia "Fuck you" she spits in Venzia's face. Venzia draws back and tries to punch Anima, but this time Anima pushes her chair back Venzia misses as she does Anima wraps her chains around Venzia neck. Junlia stands up seeing that Anima is free "Lieutenant Shepard, relax this doesn't help your case, let her go." Anima tightens her chains chocking Venzia who is gasping for air. "You might kill me but not before this bitch meets the Goddess!" Junlia knows what will happen if Anima is killed, Primark Vakarian will keep his promise to invade.

Junlia: Fine have it your way but if you leave and don't help us you will never be welcomed back to Thessia you or your mother. If you kill her though, you will spend the rest of your thousand year life in a Thessia prison.

Anima releases Venzia who falls to the ground trying to catch her breath. Anima walks over to the table and sits down.

Anima: It would just break my heart to not be able to return here after the warm hospitality you've shown me and my crew, as for my mother she never wanted to come back anyway. So call your Commandos in to remove these cuffs and I'll be on my way.

Venzia: Junlia you can't let her just leave!

Junlia: Perhaps I should let her finish your fight instead. You know we can't keep her here, or do you want a war with the Turians?

Venzia walks back over to Anima, who quickly stands up. "Relax half breed" Venzia pulls out a set of keys and unlocks the cuffs. Venzia yells out the door "Captain Avelia" Captain Avelia rushes into the room. "Captain, take our guest back to her ship and inform her Captain they are free to leave Thessia." Venzia turns back to Anima "You are here by vanished from this world you are not welcome here nor are you fit to call yourself an Asari." Anima walks up to Venzia and looks her into the eyes "Thessia isn't fit to have me on it, if I ever meet you off world I'm going to finish what I started as for being an Asari, if you two call yourselves Asari then I know I want nothing to do with the Asari people." Anima turns and leaves the room Captain Avelia right behind her. As they make their way out of the building the crew of the Bastogne is seen getting back on the ship moments later the engines begin to turn on. As Anima makes it to the ship Captain Avelia stops her, "for what it's worth those two are bitches, and you're the first one to turn them down by the way. Good luck Lieutenant Shepard, remember not all Asari are as narrow minded as those two." Captain Avelia shakes Anima's hand then turns and heads back to the building. Anima takes one more look at the world she will never be welcome on again then enters the Bastogne, which takes off moments later as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Tali and her Commander Shepard action figure; she also has a model of the SSV Normandy that Anima gave her. She is running up and down the hall just outside of the medical bay, as her mother hasn't allowed her to explore the ship yet. The scene cuts to Anima back in the armory working on one of her rifles the new parts she order have come in handy and should decrease the thermal output of the rifle. Captain Cemer can be seen entering the room, only this time he knocks upon entering.

Anima: (turning from the work bench) Sir how can I help you?

Cemer: We will be docking at the Citadel in an hour I need you to get Gavin admitted to the hospital and find us a replacement from the academy at Vancouver.

Anima: You want to replace Gavin?

Cemer: No I don't want to, but thanks to my anger issues he is of no use to us in his state and we need everyone at 100% for the mission. We will be at the Citadel for four days restocking and refitting the two side missions have caused us to use more supplies then I like plus that Tali kid won't eat military grade food so the cook is going to pick her up some special items.

Anima: I understand sir.

Cemer: I want you to know I am not going to change the way I command because you can hold your own in a fight, and I won't be any easier on you.

Anima: Of course, I would worry otherwise sir.

Cemer turns and leaves the Armory, Anima goes back to the work bench but she decides to check on Gavin. She sets the rifle down and walks over to her computer to turn on the security system as she does the lights in the room dim and she walks out the door which locks as it closes. Walking thought the busy ship always calmed her for some reason, but not today. Today her thoughts are with her only friend on the ship, a friend that is still unconscious. She gets on the elevator and heads to the medical floor. Like much of everything else on the Bastogne the medical wing of the ship is huge in comparison to a normal Alliance ship. It has a med bay where emergencies are handled so the doctor can keep a close eye on the patient. The wing also has sleeping quarters for the medical staff, which in this case is Rana and her daughter however it can support up to ten staff comfortably. A fully functional operating room something the Alliance added to most ships after her father needed emergency surgery to save his life on Ilos. As Anima exits the elevator she sees Tali taking advantage of the large space, running around with the Normandy model and her Commander Shepard. Tali can see Anima getting off of elevator, and runs up to her.

Tali: Hello Anima, did you want to play?

Anima: Maybe in a minute sweetie I'm going to check on my friend first okay?

Tali: Okay, he is still asleep which is why I can't play in there. Mommy said he needs to rest but I think he sleeps too much.

Anima: (smiling) Well hopefully he will get up soon, I'll be back to play in a little while.

Tali's face lights up with the idea she will have a playmate for a change "okay" she says excitedly as she runs off making engine noises for her Normandy ship. Anima shakes her head and walks into the medical bay. Rana is sitting at her work station looking over a data pad, she sees Anima enter the room.

Rana: Still no change I am afraid.

Anima: Yeah Tali told me he was still sleeping; we are going to move him to the hospital on the Citadel once we arrive there.

Rana: Yes Captain Cemer told me. The good news is the swelling of the brain has come down and his neural pathways appear intact. I expect him to make a full recovery, just not right away.

Anima: That's good news, then why hasn't he woken up yet?

Rana: Coma's are tricky, some people wake up in an hour some never do. The brain must "reboot" and it won't do so until it is ready. I don't expect Mr. Gavin to be unconscious much longer but like I said there is no real way to know.

Anima walks over to Gavin and takes his hand "it's my fault he is like this" a tear can be seen rolling down Anima's face.

Rana: Really you kicked the shit out of him, because I am sure I was with you when this happened to him and I don't recall any ass kicking taking place.

Anima: You know what I mean; I shouldn't have sent him back to deal with Cemer.

Rana: You had no way of knowing what a lunatic he is, and that he would do this to a crew member.

Anima: I guess not, but it still feels like my fault.

Rana: I know, but if not for you two I would still be stuck on Krios with my daughter being used for political gain. I am in both of you and his debt forever, and so is my daughter.

Anima touches Gavin's forehead "get better soon friend" She sets his hand back down and walks over to the door. "If you'll excuse me doctor your daughter is bored so I am going to keep her company until we get to the Citadel." Anima walks out of the med bay as the door opens Tali can be seen waiting patiently for Anima to come out she runs up to her and takes her hand leading her to a "fort" she has built out of old boxes as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in to the Bastogne flying past Mars then past Earth's moon slowing down to the Citadel which is still in Earth's orbit connected the London by the beam the Reapers installed. There was talk of moving the Citadel back but it proved too costly so the plan was dropped. The Bastogne slows as it approaches the docking bay. The Scene cuts to Anima now back in the Armory after finishing her play date with Tali. She is back in an Alliance uniform which is blue and white, the dress is seen hanging up near a weapon rack. She grabs a side arm but puts it back remembering no firearms are allowed on the Citadel. She walks over to the computer on her desk and starts the security lock down the lights dim, she walks out of the armory the door closes and locks as she leaves. She makes her way up to the flight deck where EDI and a young Flight Lieutenant named Neil Verner. Since her time on the Normandy EDI has had some upgrades making her look more like Dr. Eva then her former self. When asked EDI always replies it is so she can blend in with humans and walk among them. Only a few people on the Bastogne know she is not human.

Anima: EDI how is everything up here?

EDI: It is fine Shepard. I do miss the Normandy however.

Neil: Come on EDI this ship could fly circles around that old tin can.

Anima: Perhaps Neil, but this ship hasn't earned that right yet.

EDI: If it is possible I would like to accompany you on the Citadel and then to Earth it would be nice to see your parents.

Anima: Fine by me, clear it with Cemer first. I am heading out in ten so…

EDI: (EDI lifts up an Omni tool and acts like she is typing a message) Message sent. I am awaiting a reply… I am cleared to go off ship.

Anima: You have to love quantum computing. Okay EDI I'll see you at the air lock in a few I need to help with Gavin's transport.

Anima turns to leave but EDI stops her "Shepard… Anima I know you cared for him, he will be fine." Anima walks over and hugs EDI "He is just a friend, but thanks EDI." Anima turns and walks off of the flight deck and down the long hallway that connects it to the CIC as she makes it to the Galaxy map the alliance soldiers are seen getting off the elevator pushing a stretcher with Ensign Gavin on it. She sees that they are ready so she turns back toward the airlock, waiting for her is EDI. As the stretcher get closer Anima opens the air lock a hiss of air can be heard as the pressure equalizes. Anima and EDI but walk out of the Bastogne onto the busy Alliance docks of the Citadel. A medical team is standing by to take over care of Ensign Gavin EDI radioed ahead. As the team replaces the two soldiers they rush Gavin away quickly leaving Anima and EDI behind.

Anima: EDI what are you going to do here on the Citadel?

EDI: I need to take care of some things.

Anima: Um okay, well I am going to head up to the hospital and make sure Gavin is checked in. Will you be okay without me?

EDI: (smiling) we humans are still welcomed on the Citadel Shepard.

Anima: Yes of course okay EDI I'll see you later then.

Anima walks turns and walks through the halls of the Citadel; she has seen in it pictures but they don't do it justice. "How could mom and dad keep all this from me?" she thinks to herself as she makes her way to the elevator. Before she can get to the elevator an old man runs into her nearly knocking off her feet. The old man is wearing a dirty long robe his eyes are covered and all that can be seen of his face is his mouth.

Old Man: Watch where you are going, can't you see I am old and have no time for the likes of you Shepard!

Anima: I… sorry… wait how do you know my name?

Old Man: It's not important how I know you, but be warned you continue this mission at much risk. The three relays should not be opened; you should not be in space.

Anima: Okay you're going to tell me who you are and how you know about a classified mission.

Old Man: (pulling back his cover to reveal his face, his eyes have been removed only two sockets are seen where eyes once were and there is much scaring on his face as if he has been shot in the head) I see everything Shepard (begins laughing) I… See… everything.

Anima: (taken back by the horror of the man's face) I doubt you see anything at all so who told you about me?

The Old Man points a finger toward the other end of the hall Anima turns to look but sees no one, she turns back to question the old man but he is now gone. Anima walks around looking for him for a few minutes she doubts he is very fast, but she can find no trace of him and decides to head up to the hospital. She heads back to the elevator still checking back over her shoulder every few steps, as she gets on the elevator and the doors are closing she sees the Old Man standing on the other side of the docking bay he waves as the door closes and the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Liara lying in bed she is peacefully asleep across the room in the bathroom Shepard is looking at an old weathered face in the mirror, it has been shaped by the many conflicts he survived, and he suddenly feels a tingling sensation in his legs and his head. His implants were failing his doctor told him, and though they could be replaced the scare tissue that has built up around them making the surgery risky. He has chosen to wait until they are worse and he has yet to tell anyone if the Alliance found out he would be forced to retire, and with his daughter on the front lines he wasn't going to let that happen. Liara was still unaware he turns and looks out at her "still as perfect as ever" he thinks to himself. He turns the water on and splashes some water on his face, grabs a towel and dries off before heading back to bed. As he climbs back in Liara rolls over and kisses him "hmmm what time is it?" she asks half awake. Shepard turns and looks at the clock "4 in the morning" he says and kisses her on the forehead. Liara smiles and pushes closer to him grabbing his arm and putting it over her. "You okay? Can't sleep?" She asks now looking at him in the eyes. "I tweaked my knee training the other day just woke me up is all. I'm sorry I woke you we don't have to get up for another two hours." Liara smiles "you know you're an old man now you can't be training with James like you did before." Shepard smiles "rub it in all you like Ms. Shepard". Liara kisses Shepard on the lips "so whatever could we do to pass two hours?" Liara rolls on top of Shepard and kisses him again "plus you promised me another little blue child". Shepard kisses Liara as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Anima sitting next to Gavin he is laying on a medical bed attached to wires and tubes. "My God child you are all grown up!" Anima quickly turns and sees Dr. Chakwas standing at the door. She is much older now and has a cane to support her, she is wearing a white lab coat on it is inscribed Medical Director in blue lettering. Anima remembers all the visits with the doctor when she was little lots of tests and all the while Dr. Chakwas was there comforting her. "Goddess is that you doctor?" Anima asks already knowing the answer. Dr. Chakwas slowly makes her way over to Anima and gives her a hug. Anima hugs her back like a long lost friend.

Anima: (releasing her embrace) I didn't know you worked here I would have visited years ago.

Dr. Chakwas: Nonsense, you were busy living your life, and I was busy running this place. It is good to see you Anima. You're all grown up, and you have the same spark about you. (Looking over at Gavin) I am afraid his condition is not likely to improve.

Anima: What do you mean? Our doctor said he would.

Dr. Chakwas: Yes I am sure they did, and if I was in a med bay I would say the same thing. Or diagnostic testing is better here than on a war ship. His brain is badly damaged near the stem, we have done what we can but unfortunately science still has its limits.

Anima is shocked to hear her only friend on the ship other than a ten year old is not going to ever wake up and tell a bad joke again.

Anima: Is he going to die?

Dr. Chakwas: Yes sweetie he is, I'm sorry.

Anima can feel the sadness deep inside her take hold; tears begin to flow down her face. She has never lost a friend other than her dog Zeus when she was 15. Her legs feel like rubber so she sits down in a chair. Dr. Chakwas slow makes her way over to her and puts her hand on Anima's shoulder. "Losing a friend is never easy, I've lost many, and you can't let it break you. I'll leave you here with him; if you need anything let my staff know." Anima looks up at Dr. Chakwas tears still running down her face and with a crackled voice she manages a "Thank you". Dr. Chakwas turns and limps out of the room as she leaves the door closes behind her. Anima gets up and sits down next to her friend. The scene slowly fades to Gavin standing on beach looking out over the water. Behind him a Quarian walks up to him he quickly jumps back "Who the hell are you?" He says startled yet taking time to look over this beautiful female Quarian. "My name is Tali" The Quarian says, but the response confuses Gavin.

Gavin: Tali, the doctor's daughter? Why did you need to be rescued you're an adult, and why am I on this beach?

Tali: I'm not Rana's daughter; my name is Tali'Zorah vas Normandy.

Gavin: Wait your dead! Is this a dream or something more serious?

Tali: You are at the gates of a place humans call Heaven Steven. You will need to make a choice as a friend of Shepard I am his daughter's watcher. I asked to help you through this stage.

Gavin feels his legs give out and he lands on the beach, it's not every day you're told you died after all. "What choice do I need to make?" Gavin says looking up at Tali. Tali walks over and lifts him up and walks him over to the water "Look at the water Steven, let your mind go blank and look at the water. Gavin listens to Tali as his worries fade the water turns black and he can see himself lying in a hospital bed, next to him is Anima. He can see her crying over his limp body "Am I dead?" He asks. "No, you are in between death and life." Tali's voice is of no comfort to Gavin. "Then why show me this if there is nothing I can do to change it." Gavin says turning away from the ocean and looking at Tali. Tali takes his hand "You have a choice, to let go of life and move on to another place, or stay alive and be a prisoner in your own body. You will never wake up Steven, and Anima will not leave your side. I cannot make this choice for you but know that few are given the chance to choose." Gavin looks back at the water and sees the pain in Anima's face "If I stay she will move on?"

Tali: Yes

Gavin: Then I will stay here.

Tali: This is not your final stop, like I said it is in between. If you are ready then walk up the beach if you wish to return to your body walk into the water.

Gavin takes one last look at Anima and begins to walk along the beach, each time he looks into the water another moment of his life is shown to him. He can't help but smile he feels a sense of peace wash over him as the water fades and a warm light envelops him. Behind him Tali watches with a smile, as he disappears she looks at the water. "Stay strong, Anima this next part is going to be hard on you." The scene flashes back to the room Anima holding Gavin's hand as first one alarm goes off, then another until a torrent of rings, flashes and bells over take the room. A nurse rushes in and pushes Anima to the side. "Code Blue" the nurse yells as Anima slowly fades back to the door. More hospital staff rush past her knocking her back into the room, she can't stand to watch them work on her friend she quickly turns and leaves the room. Standing there is Dr. Chakwas who grabs her and holds her. Anima is sobbing like the day she watched Zeus take his last breath. "Please…Save him." She begs Dr. Chakwas already knowing that nothing can be done. A few doctors walk out of the room they look at Dr. Chakwas and shake their heads. Dr. Chakwas nods to them "Listen sweetie, he's gone." Anima turns and sees the nurses unhooking the wires and tubes from Gavin. She weeps a little longer before releasing her embrace of Dr. Chakwas. "I'm… I'm sorry doctor I messed up your lab coat" Dr. Chakwas looks at the tear stained coat "don't worry about that, you can go in and say your goodbyes if you want." Anima turns and makes her way into the room "he looks at peace" she says to herself. Taking his hand Anima leans over and kisses Gavin on the forehead "goodbye friend I hope you are in a better place." Anima sets his hand back down and walks out of his room for the last time. She stops and hugs Dr. Chakwas one more time "thank you doctor for everything" Anima releases Dr. Chakwas and makes her way toward the elevator. She stops as she sees EDI sitting near a bed of a human male. She knocks on the door "EDI are you okay?" EDI looks up at Anima "Yes Shepard I will be fine, this is my husband Jeff." Anima looks in to see a thin and frail man. "Is he okay?" Anima asks, "No I am afraid his disease has progress, he can no longer walk and is very weak. I visit him when I can but being back on a ship was his idea, didn't want me to go to waste he said, didn't want me to see him like this I said." Anima looks for a moment longer at Jeff "I'm sorry EDI I didn't know Joker was sick. I am heading to earth to see my family, if you need anything call me okay?" EDI looks up at Anima "I will be fine Shepard, tell your parents I said hello." Anima nods and walks out of the room and makes her way to the elevator as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Shepard he is in his office reading some mission reports; he recently took over the fifth fleet. It may require him to leave earth more but it allows a more eyes on for his little girl. Shepard sits at a large oak desk behind him a picture of the Normandy at the decommission ceremony the entire crew that was still alive made the trip. They all stand in front of the craft. Each crew member has also signed the picture, and added a personal message to Shepard and his family. Shepard's desk is cluttered with papers; a few pictures of Liara and Anima are placed on it. Shepard has never been one for paper work but it comes with the job. Suddenly there is a knock on the door "enter" Shepard barks without looking up from operation paperwork as he liked to call it. Entering the room is a young looking Alliance officer in his dress uniform. The officer walks in sharply and stops five steps from Shepard's desk, the officer snaps off a crisp salute "Commander Delta reporting as ordered Sir!" Delta made a name for himself surviving the Reaper invasion in London, Delta is just shy of six feet tall has short blonde hair and a scar through his right eyebrow. He also has a scar on his chest where an N7 tattoo is over his heart. Shepard finally looks up from the pile of papers and sees a young looking man for the age of forty four. He stands up, looks into Delta's steel gray eyes and salutes Delta back "relax Commander, welcome to the fifth fleet. What do you know about your next assignment?" Delta looks at Shepard sizing him up we was always good at reading people.

Delta: I know someone needed the best so they called me.

Shepard: Yes, well you not lacking in confidence I'll give you that Commander. Please have a seat.

Delta: (sitting in a chair) so Sir why was I transferred from my current post?

Shepard: Your special sets of talents are need elsewhere. An N7 officer like yourself shouldn't be wasting away your talents training Marines.

Delta: It let me be home every night so it was a fit for me.

Shepard: I understand Commander, but right now I need you on this mission.

Delta: What mission is that sir?

Shepard: I am giving you command of the SSV Bastogne, you are to open the three dormant relays in the Williams Centauri System.

Delta: The Bastogne isn't that the ship the Turian is commanding?

Shepard: It was until he killed a crew member. Officially he was recalled to the Turian military, unofficially he will never command again.

Delta: I see, also Sir doesn't your daughter serve on that ship?

Shepard: Yes Anima is a weapon's specialist on the Bastogne, much to her mother's displeasure.

Delta: Understood Sir. Is there anything else you need from me?

Shepard: Negative Commander, the Bastogne is docked at the Citadel the crew is already aware of your command. The Bastogne will be at dock for three more days, until I can find a replacement for Ensign Gavin.

Delta stands up and again snaps a salute "then I better get aboard and get to know my crew" Shepard stands again and salutes Delta "dismissed Commander" Delta turns and walks out of the room Shepard sits back down and picks up a picture of Anima taken at her college graduation. Shepard smiles, sets the picture down as he does a sharp pain runs down his back his implants have gotten worse and a short amount of time. As the pain subsides Shepard leans back in his chair again there is a knock at his door. "Come in" Shepard barks at the door wiping the sweat from his brow. He turns his attention to his papers without looking up to see who just entered his office. A few moments pass before he looks up to see his daughter in her Alliance uniform saluting him. Shepard tries to stand but cannot, he instead give a salute from his chair. "Stand at ease" Anima relaxes and puts her arms behind her back, "Sir I am under orders from the SSV Bastogne's commanding officer Captain Cemer to recruit a replacement for Ensign Gavin." Shepard does everything in his power to fight the pride he is feeling for his daughter, so he decides to play a trick on her. "Sit down L.T. we have a lot to talk about." Anima gets a confused look on her face was she wrong or was her father mad at her. Shepard looks at his daughter "Did I stutter? SIT DOWN!" Anima jumps and quickly finds the chair behind her.

Shepard: (finally standing) So Lieutenant, starting a fight with a superior officer aboard an Alliance war ship?

Anima: Sir? I… I have no excuse.

Shepard: What the hell were you thinking?

Anima: I let my emotions get the better of me Sir, it won't happen again.

Shepard: Oh your right about that, you will never strike Captain Cemer again.

Anima looks at her father for the first time since he stood up and sees a small smile on his face. She isn't sure yet but he may be messing with her. "Must be in my DNA" Anima smartly remarks seeing how her father reacts. Shepard makes his way around the desk "do you think this is a joke? I assure you striking ranking officers are serious offenses. Also Lieutenant using the ships QE comm system to make a call to your mom is hardly official business." Shepard can no longer keep this up with a straight face "the next time you break regulations and call a parent that parent better be me!" Shepard walks over and hugs his daughter "look at you, all grown up" Anima hugs her father "Only left a month ago". Shepard turns and walks over to the window "I know but you've changed, I can see it in your eyes. I'm proud of you Anima, and I love you very much." Anima walks over to her father "I love you too daddy, what is wrong?" Shepard turns to his little girl who isn't little anymore "Oh nothing, you just remind me of how old I am. As for your replacement on my desk are four files on the possible replacements." Anima walks over and picks up the files after looking at the folders for a moment "none of these are human, I thought I would be picking the person." Shepard makes his way back over to his desk his back still hurting he sits in his chair "you know I was pretty good at picking a team once." Anima laughs a little "yeah but that was such a long time ago." Shepard smiles "yeah with age comes wisdom and rank L.T. Look over the files you can give me your pick at dinner tonight, oh yeah by the way you're having dinner with your mother and I tonight." Anima looks at her father "do I have a choice?" Shepard gets up walks over and kisses his daughter on the forehead "No Lieutenant, you don't." Anima smiles "then I'll see you at home Admiral, I'll head there now I am sure mom would like to yell at me before you get home." Anima gives her father a hug, then turns and walks to the door, but she stops and salutes Shepard. Shepard returns the salute "dismissed Lieutenant". Anima drops her salute and exits the room as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on the SSV Bastogne, Tali now has permission to explore the ship and she wasted no time. Tali can be seen looking at the drive core of the ship; a young man walks up to her. He is thin and looks frail, but has a determination about him; every step he takes has purpose. His jet black hair is combed back and his blue eyes stand out as the only special feature he has. In his hand he is holding an old text book the title of the book is Basic Ship Propulsion, "Impressive isn't it?" Tali not hearing the young man approaching jumps and quickly turns, she is still holding her Command Shepard action figure. She looks up at the man "I like the engine and all the humming down here. My name is Tali who are you?" Tali reaches up her small hand to shake. "My name is Engineer Kyle; it is nice to meet you Tali." Kyle reaches down and shakes her hand. "If you're going to be my helper I you need to read this book, when your down with it I have another you can study" Tali's eye open wide and a big smile comes over her face "Really?! I can be your helper?" She takes the old text book from Kyle and sits down and opens it. "Yes you can be my helper but you have to study first." Kyle says to the little Quarian. Tali looks up at the man still smiling "I'm going to go read it right now!" Tali gets up carrying her book and Commander Shepard she rushes off to her room to read the book. Kyle laughs a little then walks over to a computer screen and looks over it as the scene cuts to Commander Delta walking aboard the Bastogne for the first time. A crew member sees him enter "Commander on deck!" she shouts. The crew stands at attention awaiting Delta's orders. "Carry on!" Delta yells as he walks over to the Galaxy map. Behind him is his bond mate Seryna T'vila an Asari Spectre though she hasn't been active since bonding with Delta. Seryna is slender and like all Asari's very beautiful. A crew member walks up to the two and salutes, Delta salutes back "welcome aboard the Bastogne, my name is Second Lieutenant Andrew Mitt alliance Marines. I am part of your personal security detail, and one of the comm officers here on the Bastogne." Second Lieutenant Andrew Mitt is muscular and has brown hair; he is tall and played football for the Alliance during his time at the Academy.

Delta: I don't think I will need a PSD I can handle myself in a fight Lieutenant.

Mitt: Yes sir of course; however it is Alliance regulation that all commanders have one. It was started after then Captain Shepard was stabbed in the back by a crew member.

Delta: Right, okay well we will see how useful you prove to be and how many comm officers does this ship have?

Mitt: Three sir, with the communication hub taking up and entire deck on the ship we need each one. I work up here next to the galaxy map as I am your PSD, the other two officers work on the comm deck.

Delta: Good to know. Tell the crew I want to see everyone in up here tomorrow so we can meet. If you could show me and my wife to my cabin, that would be helpful.

Mitt: Your wife will be going out with us sir?

Delta: Yes Lieutenant she is a SPECTRE and I think if we can travel with a ten year old my wife should be fine.

Mitt: Of course sir, if you two will follow me I'll show your quarters. By the way Sir Lieutenant Anima Shepard is on assignment to Earth to get a replacement for Ensign Gavin.

Delta: Yes I know.

Mitt leads them to the elevator.

Mitt: Take this up to the top deck sir your cabin is the only room on that deck. The doors are already tuned to your biosensors and will unlock. You will need to add your wife to the lock; we were not told she would be accompanying you.

Delta: Thank you Lieutenant, remember to inform the crew 0900 tomorrow morning I want to speak to them.

Mitt: Yes sir (saluting)

Delta returns the salute and enters the elevator with Seryna. She takes his hand as the door closes.

Delta: Big ship.

Seryna: Yes it is. So you need a guard force now dear?

Delta: Laugh it up, no I don't need a bloody guard, but he is right it is a regulation.

The door opens and the two exit the elevator and walk over to the cabins door which opens as Delta gets near it. A blue glowing orb approaches Delta "Welcome to the Bastogne Commander Delta, I am your personal VI and I am here to assist you." The orb floats just in front of Delta and Seryna.

Delta: A personnel VI hmm, and I thought running the N7 program had its perks.

Seryna: A matter of budget, fleet always gets the best gear.

VI: Yes, the fleet's budget is $3.457 trillion credits; the school budget is $765 billion credits.

Delta: Nice to know, okay mate what do I call you?

VI: You have not named this unit, the last commander called me a number of unpleasant names that I wouldn't repeat in mixed company.

Seryna: Why not call it Shadow?

Delta: Fine. Shadow it is. So Shadow I need you to add Seryna to the lock.

Shadow: One moment. It is done the door will now unlock for her as well.

Delta: Thank you Shadow, that will be all for now.

Shadow: Logging off, if you need me just announce my name.

The blue orb flickers then disappears. Delta walks over to the large fish tank which is empty. Seryna walks up behind Delta and wraps her arms around him. Delta turns to her and kisses her "thanks for coming along" Seryna kisses Delta one more time "well I heard this Anima is attractive, I wouldn't want to lose you to a younger and hotter Asari." Delta laughs "you're plenty young and hot." Delta walks over to his desk and sits down on the desk is a stack of personnel files. "I guess I should get reading." Seryna walks over and kisses Delta on the cheek "good luck with that, I am going to walk around for a while, and later I'll remind you why you really brought me along." Seryna kisses the back of Delta's neck then turns and leaves the room, Delta smiles and opens the top folder as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Liara sitting on a chair looking out over the Vancouver skyline; it is cloudy and gray but still holds beauty. Liara always loved the rain it reminded her of the first time her and Shepard bought the house. Jack baby sat Anima for them and there wasn't much sleeping involved. At the thought a small smile comes over Liara's face then she hears the front door open. Turning just in time to see her baby walk through the door in her Alliance uniform "Mother" Anima announces as she runs up and hugs Liara. After a few seconds Anima pulls away from her mom, Liara takes a step back and inspects her daughter's uniform.

Liara: It looks good on you, you're all grown up.

Anima: Dad said the same thing I wasn't gone more than six weeks.

Liara: For use dare it felt much longer, and you have changed. You might not notice it but you have. Are you ready now to stop this nonsense and request a position here on Earth so you don't worry your father to death?

Anima: So soon mom I thought we might make it through the meal before the dad guilt trip started!

Liara: It's not a guilt trip if it is true! He won't tell me it is almost like he forgets my job title and thinks I won't learn about his medical conditions.

Anima: What title you teach at the University, and what condition?

Liara: Yes well teaching gives me time to take up hobbies, but regardless his implants are failing.

Anima: So why not have them replaced?

Liara: Because your father as you know is a stubborn as a Krogan, he thinks if he has the operation they will force him to retire.

Anima: Why would he worry about retirement? You guys have plenty of credits, and it's not like the Reapers are coming back.

Liara: He won't retire because he wants to know about your missions and in his crazy mind that is protecting you.

Anima: I don't need protection and I'll talk to him tell him to have the surgery.

Liara: It won't help; he won't retire while you are on this mission.

Anima: I can't… no I won't abandon my crew! You of all people should understand that.

Liara: I do sweetie Goddess knows I do, but look at the Normandy's crew now. Most are dead or dying from exposure to Reaper technology, or the military life. Garrus, Jack, Konya, your father, EDI, Joker and me are all that are left. Joker is dying and your father will join him if he keeps putting off this operation. Cerberus used top of the line implants but that was twenty four years ago. They keep is heart beating, his spine intact, and his brain alive without them he will die.

Anima: Mother I'll talk to him; if he won't listen to reason I'll put in a transfer for headquarters after the mission.

Liara: Talk to him all you like he won't listen.

Anima: When did Uncle Wrex die?

Liara: Last week, odd thing about it all though. Like someone is killing the old crew off.

Anima: Well Jack and Decker are still together right?

Liara: Yeah, a match made in hell. Their son is finishing high school this year, and you know about Garrus after his stunt he is lucky not to be one of the fallen!

Anima: Yeah… about Thessia we are both banned from the planet.

Liara: I heard all about it, did you really call the Matriarch a bitch?

Anima: What can I say, I have your temper.

Liara laughs a bit and walks over to Anima and gives her another hug, "I made your room up, and you should change out of that dirty uniform and get ready for dinner." Anima laughs and releases no matter how old you get or what you do you will always be a child in your parents eyes. She grabs her bag and heads up the stairs to her old room as the scene cuts to EDI walking back aboard the Bastogne. She makes her way to her chair on the flight deck; no one is there but her. Since being unshackled Jeff has been with her one way or another until now, Jeff slipped away earlier that evening. She knows has learned her last lesson, loss. She sits in the chair and puts her head in her hands if she could cry she would, but she can't she is still just a machine after all. So she just stares out of the window at the citadel traffic, "alone in this world for the first time" she thinks to herself. "Who are you?" A voice with a British accent asks, she doesn't recognize it so she turns around. Standing there is Delta; he was walking the ship when EDI came aboard. EDI stands and salutes her new Commander "Eva Moreau, but everyone calls me EDI, I am the co-pilot" Delta salutes back "Where have you been Ms. Moreau?" It was the first time EDI ever used Jeff's last name, but she like the way it sounded. I was on the Citadel visiting my husband in the hospital.

Delta: I'm sorry is he okay?

EDI: No, he passed away this afternoon.

Delta: God, I'm sorry do you need some time off or shore leave?

EDI: I attended to his remains if that is what you're asking? No I need to work… Jeff would have wanted me to work, I think.

Delta: Wait Jeff Moreau… Joker was your husband?

EDI: Yes Commander, but I would rather not talk about it right now if that is okay.

Delta: Yes of course, if you need anything you let me know.

EDI nods and goes back to looking out the window Delta turns and walks away as the scene fades to Anima sitting in her old room now in a pair of jeans and a shirt. There is a knock on her door "come in" the door opens and standing there is her father.

Shepard: Your mother told me you wanted to talk?

Anima gets up and walks over to her father "let's go for a walk" she asks knowing her father can't walk very far thanks to the failing implants.

Shepard: It's raining so perhaps another time.

Anima heard the answer she expected and turns then sits on her bed, Shepard walks into the room and sits down next to her.

Shepard: Something wrong?

Anima: How long did you plan on lying to mom and me about your implants?

Shepard: I… how do you know about my implants?

Anima: Mom told me, she said you won't get them fixed because of me.

Shepard: I didn't lie; I just didn't broadcast my medical problems to the world.

Anima: We aren't the world dad we're your family.

Shepard: It was wrong to keep it from you but my reasons for not getting them replaced have nothing to do with you.

Anima: So you would rather die than have a surgery? Do you know how stupid that sounds dad?

Shepard: Stupid or not it is my choice.

Anima: And so mother gets to watch you slowly fade away and die. And I get to burry my father.

Shepard: (taking Anima's hand) That was always going to happen anyway sweetie, I'm human at best I have another hundred years, you and your mother will outlive me nine times that.

Anima: So what you want to get it out of the way? A hundred years is a long time and medicine improves every year. I'll quit the Alliance if you get the implants replaced.

Shepard: Why would you quit the job you love?

Anima: Because I love you and mom more, you might not see it dad but if you go Mom is right behind you.

Shepard looks out the window at light rain hitting the glass; he stands up and walks over to the window. "If I have the surgery there is a chance the Alliance will force me to retire." Anima looks at her father, this was never about her. Sure he loved her but that is not the reason why he is clinging to the Alliance.

Anima: Dad soldiers have operations all the time the Alliance doesn't boot them.

Shepard turns back toward Anima "I love you sweetie, you know I would do anything for you. I just can't risk losing my…" Before Shepard can finish his sentence the glass explodes around him throwing him to the ground. Shots ring out from a snipers rifle hidden in the thick woods behind the house. Anima's training kicks in she dives to the ground. Her father was hit by the bullet but in the shoulder. "Anima I am fine get to your mother!" Anima grabs her father and pulls him into the hallway. "Stay here dad!" Five more shots ring out and a faint scream is heard from the kitchen. Anima rushes down the stairs and into the kitchen, her mother has also been shot but in the leg. Whoever is doing this is either a bad shot or is sending a message, more bullets fly into the room smashing anything they come into contact with. Anima crawls over to her mother and puts up a biotic field to protect them as she pulls her out of harm's way. Shepard has made his way down the stairs and sees his baby girl using a green biotic field. Liara is limping but able to walk she and Anima make their way over to Shepard.

Anima: Stay here and stay down!

Liara: Where do you think you're going?

Anima: Think it's time for some fresh air.

Shepard: Like hell Anima, I called the Alliance they should be here in few minutes.

Anima: Wasn't asking permission dad.

Anima goes to turn as an Asari commando kicks in the front door of the house. For a second Anima believes she is with the Alliance until she raise her weapon and points it at her mother. The commando pulls the trigger but Anima puts up a field covering her family, "now I'm pissed off!" She gets up and rushes the commando and hits her with a wrap field throwing the other Asari into the next room. Anima stops as the Asari gets to her feet shaken but undeterred the commando tries to hit Anima with a biotic attack of her own but Anima is too powerful and deflects the attack. "I pray to the Goddess you have more than that!" Anima shouts as she begins to glow green. The commando is shocked no one has ever stopped her biotics like that; she switched to her rifle and begins firing at Anima. But Anima deflects the bullets with a field, and walks toward the Asari. Who now has a look of terror on her face "You'll die half breed if not by my hand, then you will be killed by Justicar Tia!" Anima has heard enough and hits the Asari with another biotic warp knocking the rifle out of her hands and throwing the commando into the wall. Before the Asari can get back up Anima is on top of her holding her to the ground "is that what has been happening to the Normandy's old crew?" The Asari now bleeding from the nose and mouth looks up at Anima and only smiles "go to hell bitch!" Tia will answer that for you. Anima's right fist begins to glow green "last chance, tell me what I want to know and you live." The commando spits her blood into Anima's face, without a second thought Anima slams her fist as hard as she can into the commando chest stopping her heart cold. "Not the answer I was looking for." Anima stands up and walks over to her parents who just watched their daughter's true power for the first time. Anima still has the commando blood on her face and cloths. As she gets to her parents an Alliance security teams runs into the room. "Better late than never I guess" Anima says with a smile helping her mother and father to their feet. A medic runs over to Shepard and Liara and begins to put bandages on their wounds. "The Admiral needs surgery the impact from the bullet must have damaged his implants, my Omi Tool picked it up before it was damaged in the fight." Anima tells the medic smiling at her father, she knows he now has no choice the Alliance will fix him and they won't make him retire for a combat related injury. The medic nods and calls a stretcher over for Shepard and Liara.

Shepard: I can walk damn it they hit me in the shoulder!

Medic: Sorry sir regulations state you have to be on the stretcher for transport to the hospital.

Liara: Relax honey, in a few hours you will be as good as new.

Liara reaches over and grabs Shepard's hand before she sits on her stretcher. An Alliance Marine walks over along with a Krogan; Shepard looks up "Grunt is that you?"

Grunt: You're a sorry sight Shepard needing your own little girl to save you.

Anima: Who are you and how do you know my father?

Grunt turns to Anima "I'm your new crew member on the Bastogne, and I served with your father before you were popped out." Grunt walks over to Shepard and shakes his hand. "Don't worry Shepard I'll keep an eye on her" Shepard shakes Grunts hand as the medics cart him out of the house. Grunt turns to Anima "Hmmp Asari are so squishy, don't know how your kind runs the galaxy." With that he turns and walks out of the door before Liara or Anima can say anything. The medic's begin to cart Liara out but Anima stops them "are you going to be okay mom?" Liara reaches up and wipes some of the blood from her daughters face "we will be fine sweetie, now go do what you love and thank you for getting your father's implants fixed" The Medics take Liara out of the house Anima walks over to the person in charge of the security team. "Sir before the Asari found out the hard way that a well-placed punch to the chest can kill you, she hinted that a Justicar is hunting the former crew members of the Normandy." The Alliance Captain shakes his head "we will look into it Lieutenant Shepard, the shuttle over there will take you and grunt back to the Bastogne when you are ready." Anima nods and walks back up to her room now destroyed by gun fire she grabs her bag and walks over to the bathroom and closes the door moments later she comes out back in her Alliance uniform. She walks out of the house and over to the shuttle taking one last look at her old home before getting on the shuttle. The shuttle door opens Anima gets on and sits down across from Grunt the door closes as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Commander Delta sitting in the Armory sharpening his sword that he has had at his side since joining the N7 program over twenty years ago. It cost him nearly four months pay for a Japanese sword maker to forge the steel blade into a work of art and death, of course the steel blade broke during the Epsilon incident so he had it replaced with a monomolecular blade. Delta slowly and smoothly runs the wet stone over the blade, he had be told that the blade would never dull but he didn't sharpen it to keep it sharp but to think and it didn't hurt the sword and it made him feel better. Delta sets the wet stone and begins practicing with the sword, he swings the sword thought the air with ease and grace. The door opens and Anima walks and sees Delta practicing with the sword. She sits back and watches for a moment, she has never seen a human move with such grace, speed, and strength at the same time. Delta notices Anima and ends his practice and sheaths his sword.

Anima: Impressive, mind telling me how you got past the armory locks? They only open for me and the commanding officer of the Bastogne.

Delta: Name is Delta and I am the new Commander of the SSV Bastogne.

Anima: What? What happened to Captain Cemer?

Delta: Called back to the Turian military, you must be Lieutenant Shepard.

Anima: Yes sir, I'm the weapon specialist.

Delta: Not anymore you're not, you're being reassigned.

Anima looks at Delta in shock she can't help but think her father had something to do with this.

Anima: I'm being removed from the Bastogne?

Delta: No of course not, why would I get rid my best officer? I am making you my XO, a new weapon specialist is reporting in the Morning before we get underway.

Anima: Sir, thank you for your faith in my abilities, but I hardly think I am qualified to be an XO on an Alliance Warship.

Delta: I think otherwise L.T., so follow me and I'll show you your new quarters. I'll have some privates bring your belonging up there.

Anima still in shock follows Delta through the corridors of the Bastogne making their way to the elevator.

Delta: No more slumming it down here in the lower levels the XO's room is on the second floor.

Anima: The second floor? What else is up there?

Delta: Nothing just your cabin and the processing center for the VI, and cyber warfare suite.

Anima: I see I have my own floor.

Delta: Yes well moving up in the world.

The elevator opens and the floor is much smaller than any other floor to the right is EDI's processors, to the left is another door on the wall XO can be seen. The two make their way into the room as the door opens a hiss of escapes.

Delta: You are the first XO the Bastogne has ever had so the room may need some cleaning.

Anima walks in and sees a room that has never been set up, the fish tank as no water, the bed's mattress is laid against the wall.

Anima: Well I better get to work then, thank you for this chance sir.

Delta: Call me Delta.

Anima: Delta? Did your Mother not like you?

Delta: (laughing a bit) no it's a nickname only a few people know my real one.

Anima: Well okay then.

Delta: Tomorrow morning the crew is gathering at the CIC for the mission brief I want you there as well.

Anima: Of course sir.

Delta: Okay then 0900 LT, see you there.

Delta turns and leaves the room the door closes behind him. Anima walks over to the Mattress and pulls in onto the bed frame. She walks over to the fish tank and turns it on; water begins to flow into the glass tank. There is a knock on the door, "come in." Anima yells out. The door opens and two young soldiers enter carrying to boxes of Anima's things. "Just set them down where ever, and thank you." The two soldiers set the boxes down and leave the room, Anima walks over to the gray metal boxes, and takes her Armor out of the box and lays it on the bed. Next she takes her pistol out and sets it on her desk; side arms are allowed in commanding officer's rooms. The rest of the items in the boxes are cloths, Alliance regulations, and a small model of Harbinger. Anima finds a pillow on the floor and puts it on the bed, she pulls out a few towels and walks into her bathroom. She turns on the water which is ice cold at first but warms up she takes off her uniform and steps into the warm water washing the days stress and dirt away. She closes her eyes seeing her parents shot, her friend die, and killing someone all in a few days has taken its toll on her. Anima turns and sits down in the shower the water and steam washing over her she begins to weep allowing herself a moment of weakness. Why does she feel so bad over killing someone who wanted to harm her and her family? She wonders as the tears fall from her eyes. Another knock at her door brings her back to reality Anima stands up and wipes her face; she turns the water off and grabs a towel. "Just a moment" She yells as she gets dressed in a clean uniform. After getting dressed she opens the door standing there is Tali who is holding her book and Commander Shepard. Anima smiles and invites the little Quarian into her room. Tali walks over to the fish tank now full with blue clear water with small bubbles flowing through it.

Tali: It's pretty!

Anima: Yes I'll have to get some fish for it.

Tali: I like Thessia sunfish, mommy had some on Krios.

Anima: Then I'll look for them, what's that book you have?

Tail: I'm learning about the ship so I can be a helper.

Anima: A helper? Well I am sure you will do a great job.

Tali: I just wanted to say hi, I need to go read.

Anima: Okay, well stay out of trouble.

Tali nods and runs out of the room, Anima walks over and lies on the bed. She closes her eyes and quickly drifts off to sleep. A few hours into her sleep a vivid dream starts, Anima is standing in an old run down building the walls white the lights flicker as she walks down a long hallway. She is not in her armor and doesn't have a weapon, her footsteps echo down the long empty hall. On each side of the hall there are heavy wooden doors each one she tries to open is locked. The lights go out and Anima cannot see anything, she hears a faint laugh then "I see everything!" The light comes back on but she is now in an old looking operating room fresh blood is splattered on the walls. Anima feels a chill come over her, but she looks around the room for anyone who might be injured, "hello" she says timidly. There is no answer something across the room gets her attention it is a metal bed stand, a small pool of dark red blood with two small balls on it. She walks over to investigate as she gets closer to the stand it is clear that the balls are human eyes, or more accurately human eye implants. Who would rip these out of a person she wonders to herself. One eye still has power and glows blue a circle with three small dots it flickers then shuts down. Still no sign of the person these belonged to the lights flicker again then go out. "I won't warn you again Shepard!" a low angry voice says in the dark the light flashes on again with a man with no eyes and blood running down his face standing in front of her. Anima sits straight up in her bed; moments later her alarm goes off announcing it is time to start her day. "Just a weird dream" she thinks out loud as she gets out of bed and heads into her bathroom the door closes behind her and the scene fades to black. The scene fades in on Delta sitting in his cabin.

Delta: Shadow has the new weapons specialist reported yet?

The blue orb flickers and appears in front of Delta.

Shadow: Yes Master Gunnery Chief Sean Long reported at 0500 for duty he is currently in the CIC with the rest of the crew awaiting your arrival.

Delta: Crap it's already nine, well good thing I am in charge, thank you Shadow that will be all.

The blue orb flickers and disappears as Delta gets up and walks out the door. The scene cuts to the combat information center all one hundred crew members packed around the galaxy map Anima and Grunt standing next to one another, Tali can be seen sitting atop of Grunts shoulder holding her Commander Shepard doll. The elevator door opens and Delta steps out "Commander on Deck!" The crew snaps to attention. Delta walks up the stairs to the galaxy map "at ease!" The crew relaxes but all eyes remain on their new commander.

Delta: I know you all had an issue with your last commander but he is gone and I am here. I have three simple rules first is follow the orders of those appointed above you, second I expect you all to watch out for each other, and lastly problems stay in house, no running to command without talking to me first. Delta is a nickname but it is the only name I have gone by for twenty years so it's either Commander or Delta I don't care which on the ship but around the brass or on mission try to use Commander. Our mission remains to open the three dormant relays in the Williams system. I know this mission has risks, and I know all of you will do your very best to make this mission a success the SSV Bastogne is the best ship in the Alliance. None of you are here by mistake, accident, or knowing people. One last thing as many of you know we have Tali on board I understand she is our newest and smallest engineer, Grunt who fought alongside Admiral Shepard during the Reaper war, Master Gunnery Chief Long who transferred from the Army, my wife Seryna T'vila is a Spectre, and lastly Dr. Rana Zaal Vas Krios our ships medical officer. For those who don't know I have named Lieutenant Shepard as my XO an order from her is the same as an order from me. Okay mates back to work, dismissed.

The crew slowly makes their way back to their work stations leaving behind Anima, Grunt and his passenger Tali.

Grunt: Nice speech but there better be some action on this mission.

Delta: (shanking Grunts hand) I am sure we will run into something out there. It's good to have you aboard Grunt and you as well Tali.

Grunt: Yeah, Yeah I'll be in my room if you need me.

Grunt carefully sets Tali down on the floor and she runs off without saying anything.

Delta: Okay XO you have the helm take her out and let me know when we are near the Sol Relay.

Anima: Sir?

Delta: I'm going to the gym you can handle this if you need me just radio.

Delta walks off before Anima can say a word. She sheepishly walks up to the Galaxy map and sets the location.

EDI: Please confirm our destination Shepard.

Anima: Take us to the Sol Relay EDI it is time to get this mission started.

EDI: Very well Lieutenant.

The scene cuts to outside the Bastogne as she pulls away from the docking bay on the Citadel the sun hits the ships haul shinning against the smooth metal. The Bastogne leaves the arms of the Citadel flying past the moon then Mars before jumping to faster than light speed. As the Bastogne flashes out of sight the scene fades out and in on Admiral Shepard laying on a medical bed asleep. Liara sitting by his side, and holding his hand a young doctor walks in to check on his famous patient.

Doctor: The surgery went well all the old implants were replaced and the new N7 series implants he was authorized by his N7 status are performing well above baseline scores.

Liara: That is good news, thank you doctor.

The doctor nods and walks out of the room, Liara kisses Shepard's hand as he slowly begins to wake up.

Shepard: (still not fully awake) Liara… how did… you find me?

Liara: I didn't know I lost you.

Shepard: After the Normandy was attacked I sent you out the escape pod, I was blown into space after I got Joker out of there.

Liara: What? Shepard you're not making any sense, that was twenty four years ago.

Shepard: It's not the time for jokes Liara, the Reapers are on their way.

Liara feels terror wash over her as she yells for the doctor. The young doctor rushes in to see his patient sitting up in the bed.

Doctor: Everything okay?

Shepard: Doctor I need to get out of here!

Doctor: In good time Admiral.

Shepard: Admiral? It's Commander, and I need to talk to Admiral Anderson.

The doctor looks at Liara who is stunned he walks over the Shepard and shines a light in his eyes.

Shepard: Doctor I really don't have time for this.

Doctor: I understand but we need to run some more tests before I can release you Admir um Commander, Ms. Shepard can I speak to you outside please?

Liara: Of course.

Liara slowly gets to her feet still nursing a bullet wound in her leg. She follows the doctor into the hallway.

Liara: What the hell is going on doctor he doesn't remember the last twenty four years!

Doctor: It seems the Cerberus implants may have been storing his memories, or he has simple anterograde amnesia. It can happen after a major surgery, I'll order a few tests to ensure the implants are fine and I'll get psych up here as well.

Liara: Thank you doctor.

Liara turns back and enters the room and walks over to Shepard.

Shepard: Why did he call you Ms. Shepard?

Liara: Sweetie I need to tell you something you're going to have a hard time believing, but we will get through this together.

Shepard: Okay… what is it?

Liara: Shepard it is not 2183 it is 2207, you defeated the Collectors and the Reapers already. You were promoted to Admiral twenty one years ago shortly after our daughter was born.

Shepard: You're telling me the year is 2207 and I have a daughter? I am sure I would remember something like that Liara. Did Joker put you up to this?

Liara: I'm serious Shepard, that explosion on the Normandy killed you Cerberus rebuilt you and brought you back. They used implants to fix you; those implants were failing so the doctors replaced them.

Shepard still not buying Liara's story "okay fine if it has been twenty four years then I am sure I have aged. Get me a mirror and if I'm old then I'll put some faith in your story." Liara slowly gets up and limps over to a bed stand that has some shaving equipment on it and a small mirror. She grabs the mirror and limps back over to Shepard's side handing him the mirror. Shepard lifts the mirror to eye level which reflects an older Shepard. "My god... you're not kidding."

Liara: Shepard I am sorry, the doctors are doing everything to fix this.

Shepard just looks at the mirror as the seen fades to black.

The scene fades in on a dark poorly lit room badly in need of repair, a small table and a chair is in the middle of the room. An Asari walks into view; she has purple skin with red face markings. She wears the uniform of the Justicar but it too is in need of repair, the old Asari sits in the chair and looks over a data pad. "Soon Shepard, Samara will be avenged and your devil spawn will rot in hell where she belongs!" The scene cuts to the Bastogne speeding toward the Sol relay.

Anima: (over the radio) Delta we are ten minutes out from the Sol Relay.

Delta: (over the radio) Understood, take us through I'm in my way.

Anima: EDI you heard the man take us to the Pangaea Expanse.

EDI: Understood Shepard… Shepard you have a message coming through official channels.

Anima: What? Okay I'll take it in the comm room, take us through the relay contact me and the Commander when we get there.

EDI: Understood Shepard.

Anima leaves her post near the galaxy map and heads down to the communication hub. Anima enters the comm room and heads over to the video comm. interface as she enters a blue light washes over her and the background fades to black, and her mother appears in front of her.

Anima: Mom I told you this isn't our personal video comm.

Liara: Yes… Anima I have some troubling new. I didn't know if I should bother you with it but I think you should know.

Anima: What is it?

Liara: Your father… he… I…

Anima: Mom what is wrong?

Liara: He had the surgery to replace his implants which seemed to go well.

Anima: Well that's a good thing, what he feels so good he wants to get back on a ship?

Liara: He lost his memory Anima, the last twenty plus years are gone.

Anima stands there in shock not knowing what to say, Liara can see the fear in her eyes.

Liara: The doctors say it does happen from time to time with major surgery.

Anima: I… he doesn't know me?

Liara: No sweetie… I'm sorry, he barely remembers me.

Anima: Should I come home? I am sure I can get emergency leave.

Liara: It wouldn't do any good, I'll keep you up to date just be safe and make us proud. I wish I had better news.

Anima: Okay mom, I love you tell dad… tell…

Liara: I'll tell him you love him, got to go now he has some tests I love you.

Anima nods and turns as she does the room comes back, her knees feel weak her own father doesn't remember her prom, when she got her black belt, or her first boyfriend that he nearly made wet his pants. All those memories she loved, he doesn't know they ever happened. She walks back to the galaxy map Delta now standing there.

Delta: Everything okay?

Anima: Um… yeah just a family thing it won't get in the way sir.

Delta: Okay if you need to talk let me know.

Delta walks up to the galaxy map which now shows the planets of the Pangaea Expanse and the giant relay.

Delta: EDI take us to the Williams system.

EDI: Yes sir, we will be there in two hours.

Delta: Radio me when we arrive, me and Anima will be in the gym.

Anima looks at Delta with a curious look "the gym?" she asks.

Delta: Yes LT I need to know you can handle yourself in a fight, plus I think you need a distraction right now.

Anima smiles "so a sparring session is what you want?" Delta walks over to the elevator holding the door open "scared LT?" Anima just shakes her head and follows her commander onto the elevator. The elevator goes to the lowest level of the ship a small area that holds a small gym with a boxing ring in the middle of the room. Delta walks over to the ring "I going to get changed into my workout cloths, I'll be right back." Delta walks off to the men's locker room Anima heads to the women's. As the two make their way to the square boxing ring a few off duty crew members gather around. Delta is wearing black boxing shorts, and Anima is wearing an Alliance sweat suit it is dark blue with a gold Alliance emblem on the left front of the top. Both Delta and Anima do some stretching in their corners, Grunt makes his way into the gym to watch the two go at it.

Delta: You ready LT? I'll take it easy on you, this time.

Anima: I'll keep that in mind Sir, you sure at your age you won't break a hip?

Delta: I think I'll be okay smart ass.

The two walk to the middle of the ring and stand in a fight pose before moving around, Delta bounces and moves to his left sizing up his opponent. Anima stands her ground and follows Delta with her eyes watching his every move, and in a flash Delta throws a punch that connects. Anima takes a step back "damn he is fast" she thinks to herself. Delta still bouncing and moving to his left he throws a right jab, but this time Anima is ready for it and blocks the punch and countering it with a left hook to Delta's body. "Not bad LT" Delta says as he starts moving to his right now. Anima decides to take a more aggressive style of fighting and goes on the attack. She side steps and throws a right jab Delta blocks it grabbing Anima's arm and hip throws her to the mat. Anima quickly gets back to her feet "so it' one of those matches is it?" Delta nods in response with a slight smile on his face. The crew watching is getting bigger as news has spread across the ship. Both Delta and Anima move quickly and with purpose each trying to get the upper hand. Anima throws a left roundhouse then steps in close hits Delta twice in the gut then hits him with a quick uppercut to the jaw knocking him back but he stays on his feet. "This Asari has some skill, time to see how much" Delta thinks to himself. Delta charges Anima she tries to hit him but he slides under her attack. Quickly spinning Delta lands to hits into Anima's back knocking her forward. Delta smiles' thinking he has taken the will to fight out of his young XO, but Anima turns again facing down her commander. "No quit in you I see" Delta says while wiping some sweat from his forehead. Anima doesn't say anything just smiles before running at Delta. Delta holds his ground as the Asari runs at him, he throws a punch but Anima suddenly isn't their she has side stepped him and lands a right kick to the side of Delta's face, she isn't holding back anymore. Delta is thrown to the mat with the kick which stunned him, but he is far from defeated. Getting back to his feet Delta puts his hands up and makes his way toward Anima. Each fighter now circling looking for an opening for an attack, Anima tries a front kick, but Delta quickly moves out of the way and hits Anima in the jaw he was no longer holding back either. With each blow the crowd cheers, the fight goes back in forth with neither fighter getting an upper hand. Delta and Anima now breathing hard both have signs of the fight on their faces, Anima with blood running from her nose and Delta with a cut above his left eye with blood coming from the wound.

Anima: (slightly out of breath) Ready to quit yet?

Delta: Sorry, I don't know that word.

Delta rushes Anima tackling her and taking her to the ground, Anima now on her back with Delta on top of her she covers her face to protect it from his punches. A few however find their mark, blood now coming from her mouth she has had enough of this. Delta is so caught up in the fact that he winning doesn't notice that Anima is glowing green, but the crew does and they begin to cheer in anticipation of what is about to happen. Anima uses a biotic pulse throwing Delta off of her and clean across the ring. Delta lands on his back stunned as Anima walks up to him. Delta sees her and hits her with a biotic wrap pushing her back to the other side giving him time to regain his composure standing up Delta throws another biotic attack toward Anima who blocks it. With each attack the gym lights up blue or green, both fighters are on their last bit of energy. Anima tries to hit Delta with a pull but he blocks it, Delta pushing his biotics now glowing blue he tries one more time to get the upper hand, Anima is glowing green, each fighter getting ready to unleash their own version of hell on the other. When EDI comes over the radio much to the crowds displeasure "Commander we are entering the Williams system" Delta and Anima relax.

Delta: Thanks EDI I'll be up in a minute.

EDI: Understood Commander.

Delta walks up to Anima and shakes her hand.

Delta: Good fight LT, I'll have to remember to take you along on a few missions.

Anima: You're a tough opponent for and old man that is.

Delta: Yeah, yeah laugh it up.

Both Delta and Anima exit the ring as the crowd disperses and the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in Shepard is sleeping in his bed Liara sits in the chair next to him watching him sleep. Watching him like this reminds her of all the times she nearly lost him, and how much she loved him. "Do you still love me?" She whispers into the darkness that surrounds the both of them. Shepard sits straight up and screams "KAIDAN!" his scream sends a nurse running into the room. Liara grabs Shepard holding him close, the nurse runs over.

Nurse: Is everything okay?

Liara: Just a bad dream he is fine.

Nurse nods and walks out of the room, Shepard holding Liara "I just left him… I…" Liara says nothing just holds Shepard and rubs his back. "Shhh, it's okay. You did what you had to do." Liara whispers into Shepard's ear. Shepard looks at Liara "why out of everything that I forgot I remember that?" Liara kisses Shepard forehead "I don't… I don't know." Shepard reaches for Liara he puts his hand on her face and kisses her. Not like a husband of twenty years kisses his wife but like a lover would kiss. Liara loses herself in the moment he hasn't kissed her like that since the first night they were together. Shepard pulls Liara down onto the bed with him never breaking his kiss. Shepard runs his hands over Liara's body "Goddess" Liara whispers as the scene cuts the a dark poorly lit room Tia no longer in her worn out Justicar uniform she is now in a set of green scrubs and a white lab coat. "Time to check on my patient Admiral Shepard and his bitch wife" she turns and walks out of the room. A few hours pass Shepard and Liara are sound asleep as the sun's light floods into the room through the one window. Liara wakes up first the sun's light washing over her and Shepard, she kisses Shepard's cheek and gets out of the bed and finds her clothes that were thrown about in the heat of the moment. She walks over to the restroom and closes the door. From outside the room Justicar Tia can be seen talking to a few nurses who point into Shepard's room. The Asari walks in and turns on the lights, she walks over to the still sleeping Shepard and looks at him, before she can do anything Liara starts to open the restroom's door so Tia grabs Shepard's medical chart looking it over she sees the words ANTEROGRADE AMNESIA and smiles. Liara walks up to Tia "is everything okay doctor?" Tia looks at Liara knowing she could end it all right now but where would the fun be. "Yes he is resting well" Tia says hoping she came off like a doctor. Liara walks over and takes Shepard's hand and kisses it. "Will he ever remember the last twenty years?" Liara asks with a few tears in her eyes. Tia does her best not to smile at the bitch that killed her friend all those years ago "We will see, it may be necessary to transfer him to my care so we can perform more tests." Liara looks at this older Asari with a puzzled look "don't you work here at the hospital?" Tia knows the next thing she says will decide if she can go forward or not "I can work here, but no… The Admiral saved one of my children many years back. When I heard he had trouble with his memory I decided to return the favor." Tia sets Shepard's chart back down "but if you would rather not have the foremost expert on anterograde amnesia in the two galaxies I will be on my way." Liara still not convinced but she relents and agrees to have the care transferred, as Shepard begins to wake up.

Shepard: Who are you?

Tia: Your new doctor, now get some rest I'll have a team here in a few hours to move you and your wife to my ship.

Liara: You never said anything about moving him.

Tia: I need to take him to the Solus System where my clinic is. Trust me you two will get the best of treatment.

Shepard: Fine I'll get ready I need answers and lying in bed all day isn't getting me any closer to my memories.

Tia: Good, I see you can walk I'll have the nurse bring in the paper work for you to check out. Meet me at the space port dock 31 my ship will be waiting for you.

Shepard shakes Tia's hand then starts to get out of bed before remembering thanks to his late night activities he isn't wearing any clothes. Liara looks at him and smiles knowing why he stopped before getting up.

Liara: Thank you doctor?

Tia: Doctor Mealla… T. Mealla.

Liara: Yes well thank you doctor Mealla.

Tia walks out smiling knowing soon she will have both of them and will be heading to the one place that no one will look. The scene cuts to Anima walking out of the shower with a towel on in her room, her wounds from the fight already healed. There is a knock on the door "one moment" Anima yells as she quickly puts on a clean Alliance uniform. She walks over to the door and opens it. Standing there is Delta's bound mate Seryna; Anima invites her into her room.

Anima: Something I can help you with?

Seryna: Not really thought we should meet, I heard about your sparing match with my husband.

Anima: It was his idea I think he thought I would be a push over.

Seryna: He is not lacking in confidence that is true, but I heard you have green biotics, how is that possible?

Anima: It's a long story that usually makes every Asari I meet an enemy.

Seryna: I don't answer to the Asari High Command, I read the reports. Your gifts are amazing and if what I hear is true you are very special.

Anima: Well I wouldn't call a genetic mutation a special thing, it got me banned from a world I spent an hour on, I've been called a half-breed more times then I care to remember and it seems people I care about have a way of getting hurt or dying because of me.

Seryna: Trust me, you are special. Delta is very impressed with you and that is saying a lot.

Anima: Okay what is his real name?

Seryna: Sorry kid that is privileged information it took me three months to get it out of him. I honestly thought it was Delta.

Anima: (laughing) will men ever change?

Seryna: Not human men that is for sure. So tell me about yourself.

Anima: Not much to tell I was born on the SSV Normandy shortly after the Reapers were stopped, I grew up on Earth in the city of Vancouver where I went to school. After high school I was accepted into Harvard University where I earned my Bachelors in Science in just three years. I was accepted into their Master's program but I joined the Alliance instead much to my parents displeasure. I never had any real boyfriends Dad would always scare them off, and in college I was way too busy for a social life, which why I keep to myself. I have a black belt and I finished top of my class in the Academy.

Seryna: Harvard, impressive. So it's none of my business but is everything okay with your family? I heard they got shot.

Anima: They were minor wounds, but my… my dad had to have his implants replaced. He lost some of his memory in the process.

Seryna: Some of it?

Anima: Basically the last twenty four years, he has no memory of me.

Anima walks over to the fish tank a few tears roll down her cheek. Seryna walks up behind her and puts her hand on Anima's shoulder.

Seryna: I'm sorry… but I am sure he will get his memory back.

Anima: (wiping her face) yeah, you're right. I better get down to the CIC and make sure everything is good.

Seryna: One question first.

Anima: Okay.

Seryna: Where did you study biotic training if you never left Vancouver other than to go to college?

Anima: I didn't, in fact until a few weeks ago I didn't even know I had biotics my parents never told me.

Seryna: How is that possible? Your biotics are that strong and you never learned to use them?

Anima: Pretty much.

Seryna: I could train you if you like.

Anima: I would like that very much thank you.

Seryna: No problem, okay I'll see you in a couple of hours in the ring. I'll let Delta know so he won't bother us.

Anima nods and the two Asari leave the room as the door closes the scene fades to black. The scene fades in on Delta looking at the galaxy map the names of the planets light up, and three relays labeled Bravo, X-Ray, and Zulu. "So who is first?" Delta thinks to himself. This is what Grissom must have felt like when his team went through the Sol Relay for the first time.

Delta: EDI take us to the X-Ray relay.

EDI: Yes sir ETA ten minutes.

Delta: Tell Mitt, Anima, and Grunt to meet me at the shuttle it's time we turn this thing on.

EDI: Message sent Commander.

Delta nods and heads to the Armory to grab his gear as he gets on the radio a green flash can be seen on his private terminal. Delta notices it but continues on to the elevator the door closes and the camera cuts to Anima and Seryna finishing up their first training session.

Seryna: You're a natural at this.

Anima: I like the way it feels when the biotics course through my veins.

Seryna: You feel something when you use your power? Odd but lucky for you, but remember it is easy to tire out without boosters which I know you don't have.

Anima: Got it, just got pinged need to join Delta in the Armory we are heading out in ten.

Seryna: Okay, good work out their today remember, what we talked about.

Anima nods and rushes to the elevator which of course is in use so she has to wait but the door opens soon enough. Anima gets on and goes up one floor as she exits the elevator Delta, Grunt and Mitt are already there and in their armor.

Delta: Grab your things LT we will meet you on the shuttle.

Anima nods and enters her old work station. Chief Long is standing there and already has her items laid out for her inspection. Chief Sean Long is lifelong military and reminds everyone of that fact. He enlisted at 18 and was part of the Infantry ground force in the United States he fought in the battle of New York and took part in the evacuation of the United States Constitution keeping it from being destroyed. After twenty years in the United States Army he put in a transfer to the Alliance and was accepted to the rank of Master Gunnery Chief. Before being assigned to the SSV Bastogne he mainly worked on Luna base. He has short dark brown hair and a brown trimmed beard, and has a long scare running down the left side of his face. When asked about the scare he always says it was a horrible shaving accident, but the truth is he got it from a Reaper husk. Anima walks over and picks up her rifle but it feels light "Did you do something to this?"

Long: Yeah, you were using an old thermal clip reloading piece I swapped it out for the new one your rifle is two pounds lighter now.

Anima smirks and puts her Armor on "what's this" Anima says pointing the to the Alliance design which is gray behind it is two crossed swords and under the emblem are the words "Vis et Virtus".

Long: You're the XO right?

Anima: Yes

Long: Then that is your crest, don't they teach you Alliance officers anything at the academy?

Anima: Well perhaps I missed the day crests where taught. Latin I believe the lose interpretation is Strength and Courage.

Long: Yes well remember that LT and good luck out there bring my weapons back in one piece.

Anima nods and smiles as she finishes putting the armor on she walks down a flight of stairs to the docking bay where a black UT-54 Kodiak Drop Shuttle can be seen inside Delta and Mitt are already waiting. She gets on the shuttle and the door closes, once the door closes the UT-54 lifts up off the docking bay floor and slowly flies out of the bay doors. Its black armor makes it nearly invisible against the black back drop of space. Slowly it flies to the dormant relay two bright lights shine from the UT-54 against the dark metal gray of the X-Ray relay. "There is the docking port" Mitt points out to the shuttle pilot. "Got it we are heading in" he responds as the shuttle makes it approach to the relay. The camera pulls back to show the shuttle docking on the relay before it cuts to Liara back on Earth. Liara is looking over a data pad "what do you mean there is no record of a doctor T. Mealla?" She sets the data pad down and walks over to Shepard now in his Alliance uniform.

Shepard: Not sure I'll get used to wearing Admiral Rank.

Liara: I always loved the way you look in that uniform, but Shepard doctor T. Mealla doesn't exist.

Shepard: I saw the woman with my own eyes, so she clearly is real.

Liara: That's not what I met; she has no medical license to practice in either galaxy.

Shepard: And how would you know that? What did you pay the Shadow Broker to look her up?

Liara: Um… yes I went through one of his information brokers. Shepard this feels like a trap.

Shepard: Liara I can handle myself in a fight, if this doctor starts something I'll finish it.

Liara: You're thinking like a thirty year old not a fifty year old, you're not that young guy anymore.

Shepard: Liara I feel great aside from not remembering the last twenty years of my life! Why are you fighting me on this I would think you would want me to remember our marriage.

Liara: Shepard that's not fair! Of course I want you to remember me and our daughter.

Shepard: Then if this is a chance for that to happen I am going to take it.

Liara: Shepard you're not the most loved person in the Asari High Command right now.

Shepard: Why is that?

Liara: Some think you lost Thessia to the Reapers others think you killed an Asari Justicar and our daughter's little secret is out now.

Shepard: Why would I kill a Justicar and what is a Justicar? Also… you know what I don't want to know do I. This is a never ending nightmare of hey guess what you did this, next you'll tell me I killed an entire colony to stop the Reapers.

Liara just looks at Shepard with an awkward look on her face. Shepard looks back at her knowing he hit on something.

Shepard: Tell me I didn't do that.

Liara: Shepard… I… you did what had to be done.

Shepard only hangs his head and walks over to the window Liara follows behind him.

Shepard: Is that what stopped the Reapers?

Liara: No it only delayed them for six months.

Shepard: How many?

Liara: How many what?

Shepard: How many lives did I destroy for six months?

Liara: Shepard don't do this to yourself…

Shepard: HOW MANY!

Liara takes a step back "three hundred thousand Batarians"

Shepard says nothing for a moment and walks back over to his bed and sits down. He looks at Liara "That is one thousand six hundred and sixty six lives for every day we got" Shepard stands up "tell the doctors I'm leaving, I really don't want to remember the monster I became" Shepard walks over to the door. Liara follows him "Shepard please…" Shepard turns back to Liara reaches out and lightly touches her face "I'm sorry, but… I need to be alone right now… I'm not the man you loved all those years." Liara tries to hug Shepard but he pulls away "Liara please, if you care about me let me go." Liara looks at Shepard with tears in her eyes "John please don't leave me" Shepard looks at Liara "I'm not leaving you; I just need to find myself before I can be with you." Shepard kisses Liara on the forehead then turns and walks out the door. Liara stumbles back to the chair and sits down tears rolling down her face "come back soon." The scene fades to black.

ACT II: Why We Fight

Scene fades in on Delta standing aboard the shuttle "A simple get in turn it on get out mission, then the fun stuff begins." Anima looks over at Grunt who looking at the wall screen the relay can be seen on it.

Pilot: One minute out sir.

Delta: Roger that.

Delta and the rest of the squad put on their helmets and stand up, the scene cuts to the outside of the shuttle which is seen flying to the relay's docking bay.

Pilot: No signs of gravity or oxygen sir.

Delta: Copy that, thank God for Mag boots.

The Shuttle lands and the doors open with a hiss of air and pressure escaping the shuttle. The four crew members exit the shuttle which closes its doors once they are clear. The interior of the relay is cold and dark Delta brings up his Omni tool after a moment the lights in the relay's dock begin to flicker then a hum is heard as the power is full restored. Delta still looking at his Omni tool "all systems are green I am going to pressurize the relay" a hiss of air rushing throughout the relay. "Okay we have pressure and oxygen" the crew removes their helmet.

Grunt: This place is too quiet, I don't like it.

Mitt: Relax big guy, its quiet because no one has stepped foot on in a long time.

Delta walks over to a locked door and holds his Omni tool to it, using the code break mod on the door it quickly unlocks and opens.

Delta: Let's go find the controls so we can get this bloody thing running and we can get out of here.

The four of them start walking down a long hallway no doors on either side at the walls have unfamiliar writing on them, Mitt holds his Omni tool and scans the writing.

Mitt: This doesn't match any known dialect past or present.

Anima: Not surprising seeing how we may be the first to step foot in here in over fifty thousand years. (Pointing ahead) looks like the hallway splits into two up there.

Delta: Yeah it does.

Delta puts his hand to his right ear "Bastogne come it"

EDI: (over the radio) Yes Commander this is EDI how can I help you?

Delta: This relay is not like any of the others can the Bastogne scan it? Or can someone hack the computers? I don't want to walk into a trap or defense system if I can help it.

EDI: (over the radio) One moment I will hack the computer… done. The right path takes you to engineering that is where the startup panel is, the left path takes you to a large open room which may have items of interest.

Delta: Got it, Okay Mitt you're with me we are going to get this thing running. LT you and Grunt check out that room see if there is anything we can use.

Anima: Copy that.

Grunt: Come on Asari lets go.

Anima shakes her head and follows Grunt down the hall. Delta and Mitt head down the other direction.

Mitt: This relay is odd, if they were all built at the same time why is this on different than the others?

Delta: No clue.

Delta walks up to another locked door again holding his Omni tool up to it after a few moments the door opens and the light flickers but doesn't come all the way on.

Mitt: (pointing at the wall) what the hell is that?

The scene cuts to Anima and Grunt standing in a large open room the Anima stands there speechless horror is on her face.

Grunt: That is a lot of bones.

Anima: What killed all of them?

Grunt: Who cares they aren't here anymore, there's nothing here lets go.

Anima begins to turn be sees a shining metallic item out of the corner of her eye. She walks over and picks up a small black metallic object, Grunt is already on his way out and the room gives Anima the creeps so she grabs the object and walks out the doors close leaving the horrors inside. Anima rushes and catches up to Grunt as they make their way to Delta and Mitt.

Grunt: What took you so long?

Anima is about to tell him about the object but something inside of her tells her not to.

Anima: Thought I saw something.

Grunt: Yeah, Yeah let's go.

The two walk into the other room the lights still flashing; Delta and Mitt are standing over a pile of bones.

Delta: Find anything in the other room?

Anima: Just a lot of bones.

Mitt: Well whatever killed them is long gone or part of these bones.

Delta: You're right.

Delta walks over to the control panel and holds his Omni tool over it the scene cuts to the outside of the relay which begins to power up. The two inner rings begin to spin as a red light appears inside of the rings. The scene cuts back to Delta and the crew now heading toward the docking bay, Delta holds his right hand to his ear "EDI is the relay powered up?"

EDI: (over the radio) yes commander but there is something different this relay looks like the Omega Four relay.

Delta: What its color is red?

EDI: (over the radio) Correct, the sensors are also picking up some strange readings.

Delta: Understood we are on our way out now.

The crew enters the docking bay and gets on the shuttle, which takes off shortly after and returns to the Bastogne. As the shuttle enters the Bastogne it slowly lowers and lands on the deck, its engines shut off and the doors open.

Delta: Okay well that was fun, Mitt get those readings loaded into the computer see if we can learn something. Everyone else dismissed LT I need to speak with you once we get out of the armor.

Anima: Yes sir.

Mitt salutes Delta and heads up to his locker where he takes off his armor before heading to his work station. Grunt doesn't need to take off his armor and he will be damned before letting a human watch his shotgun. Anima and Delta both get out of their armor and check their weapons back in with Chief Long. Anima follows Delta out of the armory as they make their way to the war room in the back of the ship.

Anima: Never had clearance to come back here.

Delta: Well as my XO I need you to be able to update command should the need arise also this is the most secure section of the ship which why I wanted to talk you here.

Anima looks at Delta puzzled "something I said?" she asks not sure if this is the time to be a smart ass but why not at this point she thought to herself.

Delta: No it's not you LT I need you to ready a team to fly through the X-Ray relay. I know it's not ideal but I can't risk the Bastogne if something goes wrong.

Anima: I understand sir. When?

Delta: Not yet, but soon enough. Pick two from the crew and brief them, tell them everything or just enough it's your call.

Anima nods and salutes Delta who returns the salute.

Delta: It's not every day I would send a new officer on a mission like this but you're up to the challenge. Now get some rest once we have a plan together I'll brief you.

Anima: Roger that sir, and sir thanks for having faith in me.

Delta: My old Commander would always say you can spell lost without LT, I hope you can prove him wrong.

Anima smiles and shakes her head.

Delta: Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go kiss the wife and catch some shut eye.

Delta shakes Anima's hand and walks out of the war room. Anima looks at the giant galaxy map on the wall and the little flashing red dot that marks the relay she will need to fly a shuttle through as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Shepard walking down a Vancouver street it's late and none of the stores are open, his breath can be seen in the crisp cool air. Shepard deep in thought doesn't notice Tia slowly walking up behind him. With a violent blow to the back of his head Shepard crumbles to the cold street landing face up he sees the Asari standing over him before he loses consciousness. Blood begins to flow from the back of his head as Tia lifts her shotgun and presses against Shepard's skull. "I should find a better way to end you Shepard, but that bitch of a wife you have ruined my plans so this will have to do." She begins to pull the trigger, but something is wrong and she knows she has been hit with a biotic pull unable to move and floating in the air she now see's Liara slowly walking up to her.

Liara: You honestly thought I wouldn't check up on you?

Tia: Fuck you…bitch!

Liara: So the former Justicar disavowed for her obsession with my family, any last words?

Tia: Yeah go to hell you…

Liara has heard enough and with a smooth motion of her hands she uses her biotics to rip Tia in half. The two parts of Tia land on the ground as Liara runs to Shepard who is now having a seizure. "Stay with me John!" Her words sound distant as the camera fades into a white ball then a dream like sequence. A flash, a loud explosion Shepard see the Normandy on fire Liara runs up to him "Joker won't leave the ship I'm not going either!" Liara screams. Another flash of light Liara is gone and Shepard is now standing next to Joker who is trying to save his ship "No I'm not leaving I can still save her!" Joker says as he franticly works at the controls. Another flash Joker is in the escape pod as Shepard is pushed into space the Normandy explodes as Jokers pod escapes. Flash Shepard can feel his air leaving his suit as the pressure inside drops he can feel his skin boil as the vacuum of space does its job then black. The scene flashes to Liara and Shepard in an ambulance Liara holding the hand of her unconsciousness husband, his body shakes every so often as the medic works on him. The scene cuts back to Shepard mind, another white flash and he is looking up at Miranda "how do I know her name he thinks" bells begin to ring "he's waking up, Shepard lay still." Another flash Shepard is running through a damaged ship fighting Mechs "Cerberus, I should have known not to trust them" Shepard thinks to himself. The scenes become faster and faster as the last twenty years flood back into his brain, but suddenly slow his daughter's birth aboard the Normandy "Doctor Chakwas Liara is burning up!" A flash Shepard is holding his daughter for the first time as his friends, his crew cheers through the glass. Flash Anima's graduation from the Alliance Academy "Cadet Shepard, Weapon Specialist graduate with honors" Anima walks across the stage shakes hands and salutes the Admirals on stage. After the ceremony Anima runs to her father "I did it daddy! Um I mean Sir" As she salutes him. He hugs her "I'm proud of you Anima" another flash Anima is seen fighting the Asari Commando in his home "God she is dangerous." The scene fades slowly to white. What felt like minutes for Shepard has been two days he lays on a hospital bed Liara by his side she hasn't left him for more than a few moments at a time afraid someone may come back to finish the job. Shepard begins to open his eyes the pain in his head floods over him "God damn that hurts" he says out loud. Liara looks up and sees her husband awake again and smiles.

Liara: John, you're awake… I'll get the doctors then I… guess I'll see you later.

Shepard: See me later?

Liara nods she doesn't realize her husband is back, this is bitter sweet for her on one hand he is alive on the other he wants nothing to do with her. Liara walks in with a doctor who looks like he is fourteen.

Shepard: Doc does your mom know you're out this late?

Doctor: Umm yes I believe I told her. Commander it was dangerous for you to leave this hospital like you did, but other than the fifteen stitches you have at the base of your skull and what I am sure is an epic headache you will be fine. Dr. T'Soni, when you get a chance please see me at the desk there are some forms you need to sign.

Shepard looks at the two of them talking like he isn't there he coughs.

Shepard: Two things doc, one it's Admiral unless I got demoted a couple of times, and two can I get something for this damn headache?

Liara looks at Shepard a smile flashes across her face she rushes back over to him she bends down and kisses him deeply on the mouth.

Shepard: Well… perhaps I should get hit in the head more often if that is my reward.

Liara now tears running down her face, smiles and laughs. She hugs him again never wanting to let him go. Shepard holds his crying wife he kisses her forehead "I'm sorry I forgot you, I'll never forget you again." Shepard kisses Liara as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Anima she is sitting in her room looking at the black object she discovered on the relay. It's oddly beautiful and smooth the polished metal feels very heavy for such a small piece. "I should have someone analyze" she thinks out loud but as soon as the words leave her mouth a feeling of wanting this metal piece for herself comes over her. Anima quickly dismisses the thought. She notices that there is a small hole in the metal so Anima attaches it to here Alliance ID tags around her neck and tucks the items under her uniform. Suddenly there is a knock on her down "come in" she yells as she finishes putting her new jewelry away. The door opens and standing there is Delta. Anima stands up as her commander enters her room "not much of a social bug, are you LT?" Delta says looking at the empty fish tank.

Anima: Better that way Sir.

Delta: Why is that?

Anima: Just easier if someone dies.

Delta: Yes it is easier, but no one can take on all of this without friends, you might lose them at the end of the day but your better for knowing them.

Anima: Perhaps, is that why you have so many friends sir?

Delta: (laughing) yeah well do as I say not as I do. Perhaps we are cut from the same cloth LT. Your mission has been scrubbed I am afraid.

Anima: Why?

Delta: We are taking the SSV Bastogne through the relay establishing it is safe then the Alliance wants us to go to Omega before we activate the other two relays.

Anima: Omega?

Delta: It seems the Alliance owes a few favors to Aria off the books of course.

Anima: Well I always wanted to visit Omega I hear it is a wonderful shit hole.

Delta: Yeah well I never cared for it either. But that is a story for another time, please meet me at the galaxy map in thirty minutes then we will hit the relay.

Anima nods Delta turns and walks out of the room the doors close behind him. EDI comes over the radio. "Your mother is on the vidcom for you." Anima walks over to a small video commentator and pushes a few buttons. After a few seconds Liara comes on the screen.

Liara: Anima, I know you're busy so I'll keep this short.

Anima: Is everything okay?

Liara: Yes, your father has regained his memory. I just thought you should know.

Anima smiles "Thank you for telling me, I'll have to call him then." Anima feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders her father remembers her again.

Liara: Be careful on Omega, Aria is dangerous.

Anima: How did you know about that?

Liara: I have my ways, I'll let you get back to work and remember a phone call to your parents wouldn't hurt every now and then.

Anima: Yes… I'll try to call more often. I love you mom, and tell dad I love him too.

Liara: I will and just so you know we will be on Rannoch for a few weeks for Tali's memorial. The SSV Normandy has been re-commissioned for the ceremony. However thanks to Tia not many of her old crew is around any longer to take part in the flight.

Anima: Is she still after you and dad?

Liara: No I took care of her; your mother isn't a push over like you think.

Anima: It's hard to remember that sometimes, good luck on your flight I am sure it will do dad some good being on the Normandy again.

Liara: Yes I think it will, I love you sweetie be safe and remember what I said about Aria.

Anima nods and turns off the computer. She walks over and pulls her dress uniform out of the closet "Better look the part in case we find a new race." The scene cuts to Seryna walking up to Delta who is standing at the galaxy map.

Seryna: What do you think is on the other side of the relay?

Delta turns and gives Seryna a kiss

Delta: No damn idea but we'll know soon enough.

Anima gets off the elevator and walks over to Delta and Seryna.

Delta: Okay the gang is all here… EDI take us through the relay.

EDI: (over the radio) yes commander. All systems are green, hitting the relay in .1…

The scene cuts to the Bastogne flying near the relay and being enveloped in red energy and pushed into the new system. The scene cuts to Delta and Anima now standing behind EDI who is now the only pilot.

EDI: Our jump was successful commander; scans show only one star, one planet that has four moons around it.

Delta: Any intelligent life?

EDI: One moment… Scans detect radio frequencies but they are to broken up to make out perhaps once we are closer. Should I launch a probe?

Delta: No, last thing we need is to start a war because of a probe. We will take the shuttle down and make contact.

EDI: Understood, should I alert Mitt?

Delta: I have two Asari bad asses with me I am sure I don't need his services on this mission. Besides we are going unarmed.

EDI: Understood.

Delta: Learn what you can about the planet without probes, you can brief us one the way.

EDI: Understood commander.

Delta turns and heads toward the elevator with his "team bad ass Asari" as he now calls them slightly behind him. The camera cuts to outside the SSV Bastogne which is now orbiting a blue and green planet from a distance as the scene fades to black. The scene fades in on Delta and Seryna sitting next to one another Anima sitting across from them on the shuttle. A slight jolt and the crew aboard know they are underway.

Delta: So you two have been training together?

Anima: Yes your wife has been extremely helpful in sharpening my biotic skills.

Delta: Good to know, you're a powerful biotic LT but without training a lot of your gifts will go to waste.

Seryna: Not sure about that, she is a natural.

Delta: Well hope no one's eyes did the creepy black thing during your training.

Seryna hits Delta in the side "that's not funny!"

Delta: (grabbing his rib cage) come on it was a little funny, can't blame a human for being curious.

Anima: Why would our eyes turn black? What am I missing?

Delta: (with a shocked look on his face) umm… well your mother should have taught you or at least had you look it up on the extranet.

Seryna punches Delta again in the side then looks at Anima who has a confused look on her face.

Seryna: Not really a discussion for this environment, but if you like I can explain later.

Anima: If it's just the same I would like to know, if you guys are making fun of me that's fine I guess.

Seryna: No! We aren't making fun of you; dumb ass here (pointing at Delta) just assumed certain things had been explained to you.

Anima: Like what?

Seryna: Goddess I hated doing this with my own children, but if you must know when an Asari… umm… mates her eyes can turn completely black in moments of… well passion.

Anima: Goddess… I… um …

Seryna: It's not a big deal if you have never had it happen when you are with someone, Asari must completely trust that person for it normally occur.

Anima: Well I've never been with anyone so… I guess it's a good thing.

Delta: I am sure we crossed about fifty Alliance regulations regarding inappropriate discussions about ten minutes ago so I am just going to ask. How have you not been with another person?

Anima: I'm only twenty one.

Delta: Yeah but you grew up on North America.

Anima: What does that have to do with anything?

Delta: Well judging from the vids you guys are all sexed up over there.

Anima: Are you implying that women from Canada and the United States are easy?

Delta: No but the bloody vids do.

Seryna tries to hit Delta again in the side but he blocks her attempt this time around.

Anima: Well perhaps, but I was too busy getting my Bachelor's degree, becoming an Alliance officer, and kicking your ass in sparing all before age twenty two so a boyfriend wasn't something I had time for.

Seryna: Also I don't think her father being the great John Shepard helped her dating.

Delta: Okay I get it you were busy, but let's get one thing clear.

Anima: What's that?

Delta: You didn't kick my ass if anything it was a draw.

Anima smiles at Delta "you remember it how you like and I'll remember it the way it happened" Delta begins to say something but is cut off by EDI coming over the radio.

EDI: (over the radio) I have cracked the planets defense system you are clear to descend.

Delta: Good job… someday someone will have to tell me how she is flies the ship and does the cyber warfare.

EDI: What information I have gotten from the planet is the race that inhabits the planet is the Erinyes. They have some biotic ability but rely heavily on their attractive nature to seduce unsuspecting prey. They appear humanoid in appearance other than their slightly green skin and black eyes. The Erinyes have a culture that revolves heavily around their three Goddess's Nyx, Tasepune, and Umiar. Each Goddess has her own story that often has to do with vengeance and punishment as a result the Erinyes hold these traits in high regard. Their home world Furies is earth like with an oxygen rich atmosphere, it has four moons and one star it is the only world in the system. Though the Erinyes have mastered FTL travel they were cut off from other systems when their relay was deactivated. As the male Erinyes are not needed for mating or much else they play little to no role in governing and are seen as unneeded by most of the females. As a result the males cannot go to schools, travel off world, or speak out of turn the punishment of such offences is death. If I had to compare them to a known race their culture and beauty rivals the Asari. However Unlike the Asari the Erinyes do not need a mate to reproduce and can only have one offspring during their lifetime.

Anima: EDI how did you get all of that? We don't even know how to speak their language.

EDI: It appears that they studied humans on Earth from the 1940's until the 1990's when their relay was shut down. As a result they adopted English as their dialectic, almost as if they planned to invade or move to Earth.

Delta: Great another race that wants to destroy Earth.

EDI: That is unlikely; it seems that they wanted to co-exist with humans on Earth.

Delta: Well let's hope they are still friendly then, we are five minutes out. EDI if they speak or spoke English then try to contact them let them know we are not hostile.

EDI: Understood Commander.

The scene cuts to the shuttle entering the atmosphere of Furies as it passes through a few white clouds the beauty of the planet can be seen. It is a lush tropical world with cities spread across the landscape. The cities appear to work around and with the environment and not dominate it like on Earth. The shuttle slowly descends and lands kicking up dust as it does, a group of locals have gathered to see what is going on. The shuttle door slowly opens only Delta's face can be seen "Ah bloody hell… get down" the scene cuts to black.

The scene fades in on Liara and Shepard standing aboard the SSV Normandy for the first time since it was decommissioned and turned into a museum. A few Alliance technicians can be seen working on the ship getting her ready for space travel again.

Liara: Not sure I am ready for FTL travel in a flying museum.

Shepard: She'll be up to standard soon enough, it's too bad Joker won't be flying her though.

Liara: He would have liked to I am sure.

Shepard: So who is making the flight with us?

Liara: So far I have heard from Jack, Decker, Garrus, Dr. Chakwas, Adams, Donnelly, Gabby, Samantha, Lawson, James, Steve, and two civilians who won a contest to fly on the Normandy.

Shepard: How did you track down Miranda?

Liara: Shepard why do you always forget about my real employment?

Shepard: Oh yes of course. Not sure I am fan of the Alliance using Tali's memorial service as publicity stunt.

Liara: It was one of the requirements of the re-commissioning.

Shepard: Yes I know, doesn't mean I have to like it, any word on the pilot?

Liara: Flight Lieutenant Eychner from Germany I believe.

Shepard: I hope he knows what he is doing be a shame for the Normandy to survive everything it's gone though only to crash and burn during takeoff.

Liara: (smiling) you're an optimist Admiral.

Shepard: Very true. Okay the ceremony is tomorrow at ten o'clock I'll have to have dress uniform on and give a speech and wheels up at eleven.

Liara: I always love seeing you in your dress uniform.

Shepard: Well Doctor I'll have to take you up to my cabin once we are underway.

Liara: You better.

Liara kisses Shepard and the scene fades to black. The scene fades in on the shuttle now surrounded by male Erinyes, though small big enough to throw rocks at Delta, Anima and Seryna. None of the rocks are getting through the Asari's biotic field, but it is not stopping the men from trying. Delta notices a beautiful female walking up in no hurry, she screams a few words and the men cower and disperse. With the threat of being pelted by rocks no long a pressing issue the Asari drop their barriers. The woman slowly approaches the unarmed and unarmored crew, Delta completely taken back by this woman that is until a sharp slap to the back of his head informing him Seryna has taken notice of his gawking.

Female: We knew this day would come, are you friend or foe?

Delta: I am a Commander with the Human Alliance Navy we are here peacefully.

Female: That is good to know, it would be a shame to kill our first visitors in two hundred years.

Anima: Pretty confident for being out number three to one.

Female: Not everything is as it looks.

The female Erinye waves her hand in the air and twenty more females appear out of hiding all carrying weapons.

Anima: Well then that is more of a fair fight.

Female: My name is Sarha, welcome to Furies… I'm sorry I don't know your names.

Delta: Call me Delta, the cocky one is Anima Shepard, the one who likes to hit me is Seryna.

Sarha: It is a pleasure to meet you all, I apologize for the male's response to your arrival they are simple minded. Follow me and I will take you to the Queen she will wish to speak with all of you.

Delta nods and follows Sarha down a small path each side of the path thick vegetation, flowers of bright blue, red and pink, and high grass.

Anima: This is a very beautiful planet.

Sarha: Thank you we needed to rethink our place on it when the relay was shut down.

Anima: Why did you shut it down?

Sarha: We didn't.

Delta: Then who did?

Sarha: It is not known to us who trapped us in this system.

The path begins to clear a head is a city built around and with the jungle which makes it look as if it part of the landscape. Female Erinyes are everywhere going about their business a few stop and look at the three strangers but oddly return to their duties without as much as a second look.

Delta: I have to say I expected a different reaction to our arrival.

Sarha: We don't make scenes Commander; the males do which is why they live outside the city walls. If they couldn't mine and do other medial tasks they would be put down out of pity.

Delta: You hate all male species?

Sarha: No, just ones who prove worthless like our males have done time and time again.

Delta: Good to know.

The four come up to a large gray metallic door Sarha knocks three times on the door and it opens.

Sarha: Some things to keep in mind, this is the most powerful woman on our planet respect is highly advised. Also speak when spoken to, do not interrupt her, and don't lie she will know.

The three nod and enter the large chamber; chairs line each side of the great room. Paintings, sculptures, and other art is placed throughout the room. At the end of the room a woman sits in a large chair awaiting her guests. They walk up until they are about ten steps away from the queen.

Queen: Thank you Sarha, leave us.

Sarha bows and quickly makes her way out of the room. The queen stands up and walks over to Delta looking him over, then moves over to Anima then Seryna.

Queen: (still looking at the two Asari) what bring you to our planet?

Delta: We found your relay and wanted to see where it went.

Queen: Human I know your kind we studied you many years back before we were trapped here. However your company, I have never seen their kind before. What are you girl? (Pointing at Anima)

Anima: I am an Asari. A mono-gendered race of women, our home world is Thessia.

Queen: Yet you are not the same as this one (pointing at Seryna).

Anima: No I am not.

Queen: I see… odd indeed. Human does your race mean my people harm?

Delta: No.

Queen: (walking over to Delta) my people thought we would up lift you not the other way around, funny how things work out. If you mean us no harm then let us sign a peace treaty and a formal defense pact.

Delta: I am not sure…

Queen: Nonsense you either declare yourselves allies or enemies no in between!

Delta: Well it will be an honor to work with your people then.

Queen: Good it is done then, I'll have some paper drawn up. You will be guests of ours for a state dinner tomorrow. Until then I'll have Sarha show you to your rooms and some of our culture.

Delta: I had planned on returning to my ship.

Queen: You are our guests, I wouldn't dream of not showing you our city and culture.

Delta: Of course.

Queen: Sarha is just outside, she will take you to your room, Anima please stay I wish to speak with you some more.

Delta: Anima is my crew member I would prefer she stay with us.

Queen: Human I know your race isn't quick to trust, but no harm will come to her she will rejoin you shortly.

Delta nods he knows that he has no choice in the matter. Delta and Seryna make their way out of the room.

Queen: Please sit down with me Anima.

Anima: Yes ma'am.

The two walk over to a small table with a couple of chairs around it the queen sits down and motions Anima to sit next to her. Anima sits down not sure what to do or how to act.

Queen: Do you know why I asked you to stay behind?

Anima: No I don't.

Queen: I want to know more about you.

Anima: What would you like to know?

Queen: You and the other Asari are similar but not the same.

Anima: Well I am pale compared to her.

Queen: Yes, but I sense there is something more. You doubt yourself a lot always trying to prove yourself. (The Queen takes a hold of Anima's hand) Your parents are famous, perhaps eclipsing your accomplishment.

Anima: How do you know that?

Queen: A few in my race have an ability to read others.

Queen: You are a powerful warrior, but take heed Anima you will be faced with a choice.

Anima: A choice?

Queen: Yes. I can say nothing more; time will show you the paths when it is time. Also that metal around your neck can be dangerous wars have started over it.

Anima: I found in on your relay. What wars?

Queen: Many think it has magical properties, which is nonsense of course, but it didn't stop wholesale slaughter within the male tribes over just a few small pieces. I have enjoyed our chat Anima, but I need to get back to the tasks of running my planet. Please see yourself out one of the guards will take you to your friends.

Anima nods and gets up and walks out of the room where a guard is waiting for her.

Guard: Right this way your group is touring our University.

Anima: I cannot get over the fact you all speak English.

Guard: Most of us speak many different human languages; our people had planned to co-exist with humans on Earth.

Anima: Why this place is a paradise.

Guard: It is now, but during that time we had wars, pollution, and resources were limited. Earth most like our planet and Humans are similar in appearance and DNA structure to our own race. It was deemed the best choice, so we studied human culture, climate, and customs for fifty years we watched humans. Each time we decided to make contact something would happen in the mid 1940's World War II, the 1950s to the 1990s the cold war and in 2000 our relay was shut down.

Anima: So why English?

Guard: It was decided that the United States offered the best place to colonize. It has many different climate zones, a lot of undeveloped land, and a stable government.

Anima: There are stories that humans were abducted by an alien race, did you ever do that?

Guard: No that was a different race they were only interested in dominating the humans making them slaves. We assumed they shut down our relay and went after Earth but if you're Human commander is standing here today that clearly didn't happen.

Anima: Yes well it is a good thing you didn't come to Earth you would have had to deal with the Reapers twenty one years ago, they almost destroyed every civilization in our galaxy.

Guard: What is a Reaper?

Anima: It's a long story, but they were created to solve the problem between organics and synthetics. Every fifty thousand years they would wipe out all advance civilizations in order to restore order.

Guard: So they would kill organics to stop synthetics for killing organics?

Anima: More or less.

Guard: Wow that is pretty stupid why not just get rid of synthetics?

Anima: No clue, either way it didn't make any sense when I read about it. Needless to say who ever made that decision wasn't much of a forward thinker.

Guard: No kidding. There is the University your group should be out in just a moment.

Anima: Did you go to school here?

Guard: Me? No I am not smart enough to go there.

Anima: I see.

Delta and Seryna can be seen walking up to the guard and Anima.

Seryna: Have a nice chat?

Anima: Yes.

Delta: This place is amazing that is for sure.

Sarha: I'll show you to your rooms now if that is okay?

Delta: As I said I would prefer to return to my ship but if the queen wants us to stay that I guess that will be fine.

Anima shakes the guards hand and says goodbye, the group walks off toward a large building as the scene fades to black. The scene fades in on Shepard he is standing behind a podium the SSV Normandy is directly behind him to his left and right is the former crew and dignitaries.

Shepard: In a time of uncertainty these brave men and women fought beside me to bring the greatest threat the galaxy has ever known to an end. The names on the marble wall behind me are those who are no longer with us, it is for them we take to the stars once again. So it is with great honor and pride that I re-commission the SSV Normandy into active service.

The crowd that gathered to see the historic ship take flight again cheers as the engines come to life Shepard follows his crew into the ship. As he enters the airlock doors close and the steps are pulled away from the ship. Moments later the whine of the engines increase and the Normandy begins to slow ascend into the air and the crowd cheers as the Normandy turns to the right and starts its climb her bight silver, white, and blue paint scheme reflecting the sun light. The Normandy picks up speed and is now flying through the atmosphere into space. The scene cuts to Shepard standing at the galaxy map unable to hide his smile from the crew. The former crew is standing behind him as he turns and walks down from the map each of them greet Shepard.

Garrus: (shaking Shepard's hand) it's damn good to see you and be back aboard the old girl one more time.

Shepard: There's no Shepard without Vakarian.

Garrus: Right, now I am going to check out the big gun for old time sake.

Shepard laughs "of course you are." Garrus walks over to the elevator as he leaves Jack walks up.

Jack: Good to see you Shepard, I bet the Alliance is thrilled to have the Queen of the Girl Scouts back in action.

Shepard: I am sure they are Jack it's good to see you.

Jack hugs Shepard before heading over to the elevator. Decker walks over to Shepard and shakes his hand.

Shepard: Doctor Konya nice to see you again.

Decker: Just Decker and I hope you don't plan on getting stabbed again.

Shepard: If I can help it.

One by one the old team comes together and shares a few stories and laughs as the Normandy heads toward the Sol relay. After a few minutes the crew heads to their old parts of the ship to remember have a laugh and maybe a tear or two. Shepard walks over to Liara and gives her a hug.

Liara: It's nice to see them all again.

Shepard: Yeah it is, still they aren't all here are they?

Liara: No I guess not, but that is part of life. They are with us in memory and that is enough.

Shepard smiles and kisses his wife "Now as I recall you wanted to see my cabin." Liara smiles "lead the way Admiral". The two head over to the elevator as they get on the scene fades slowly to black.

The scene fades in on Anima sitting in a large bedroom a change of clothing has been provided for her she wonder how they knew her size but didn't complain it was nice to be out of her dress uniform it seemed she inherited her hate for it from her father. Sitting on the bed she looks at the black metal attached to her dog tag chain it spins slowly. Anima walks over to her folded uniform and tucks it safely into a pocket. She walks slowly over to the large bed and pulls the covers back and gets into the bed. Once she turned off the light it felt like only seconds before she drifted to sleep. The scene slowly fades to a dream sequence of Anima walking through an empty city. It feels as if she has been here before but something doesn't feel right aside from having no residents. She turns down a side street newspapers and trash little the walk way, not a single sound is heard. As she reaches the end of the road a faint crying can be heard so she follows the noise. As she gets closer she sees a little girl clinging to a dead body. Anima rushes to help the child who is sobbing and trying to wake her mother. As Anima reaches the child she can see the woman's face it is ghostly white with dried blood around the eyes, mouth, ears, and nose. The woman's eyes are dull, sunken, and white covers the iris and pupil. "This woman must have died from and infection" Anima thinks to herself she has seen things like this when she was in Pre-Medicine before she decided to join the Alliance instead. She slow reaches down to help the little girl "Are… you okay?" Anima sheepishly asks. The girl turns and faces Anima; she is pale blood slowly draining from her ears and nose. "I can't wake mommy up." The little girl coughs a few times blood begins to trickle from the corner of her mouth. "Can you help…" The child reaches up but stops her eyes roll back and she collapses her tiny body begins to seize. In a few violent moments of shaking the child goes limp blood now flowing from every opening. Anima stares in horror at the sight of a child bleeding out, she wants to run but her body refuses to move she is fixated on the child's once blue eyes that have now turned gray and bloodshot. A flash of light and Anima sits straight up in her bed, tears flowing from her eyes. She has had nightmares before but this one ranks in the top three. The room is dark so she turns the light on she gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. Splashing some water on her face she can't get the image of the little girl out of her mind. "So much for a goodnights rest" she says to the mirror. She decides to get dressed putting on the clothes that were given to her. A form fitting dark blue dress that was a little to revealing for her taste, but free is free. She walks over to the door and opens and steps out on to the walk way, she sees a bench so she walks over to it and sits down. Looking up at the night's sky full of stars the sounds of the jungle in her ears. So lost in the peaceful sky she doesn't notice Delta walking up to her.

Delta: Can't sleep?

Anima jumps startled by Delta's voice, damn I think he gets a kick out of that.

Anima: No, how about you?

Delta: I usually only sleep a few hours at a time these days.

Anima: Yeah well no rest for the wicked.

Delta: (laughing) true, mind if I sit?

Anima: Go ahead, I would say it's a free planet but I am not so sure.

Delta: Got that vibe to did you, well we will have the ceremony sign the treaty and be off to Omega soon enough. At least there you know everyone hates you.

Anima: True.

Delta: I want you to stay close on Omega Aria is dangerous, and with your talents she will no doubt try to recruit you.

Anima: I'll keep that in mind I see they didn't have any male cloths that fit you.

Delta: No I don't think they hold their men in high regard, they offered to make me some but it seems pointless with us leaving so soon.

Anima: That nice comfortable bed and I can't get through the night without a nightmare.

Delta: Nightmare?

Anima: Yeah, I have them time to time always have, nothing that will affect my duties just sleepless nights and long days when I have them.

Delta: What did the Queen talk with you about earlier?

Anima: Nothing really she wanted to ask a few questions, she read me.

Delta: Read you?

Anima: I guess she can sense things about people their past and future.

Delta: Interesting, anything good?

Anima: That you would kill me.

Delta: What!?

Anima: (laughing) no just kidding, nothing it was vague at best.

Delta: Very funny LT. Well I better get back before Seryna thinks I'm having an affair with you.

Anima: Yeah right, or with Sarha you know the one you were undressing with your eyes all day.

Delta: I am sure I wasn't doing that.

Anima: Right, you're not as smooth as you think Delta, and you bet if I noticed it your wife picked up on it before me.

Delta: Umm, yeah then I better go beg for mercy.

Anima: (laughing) well hell have no fury like a woman scorn. Goodnight Sir.

Delta stands up "I'll see you in a few hours, try to get some rest LT" Anima nods as Delta walks back to his room. "Caught me looking, yeah right" he thinks to himself. Delta arrives back as his room he opens his door, standing there is a less then pleased Asari.

Delta: Did I wake you?

Seryna: No, out looking at the sights?

Delta: Sitting on a bench with Anima, why?

Seryna: I don't know thought you were looking to trade me in for a new model.

Delta: That's not true and you know it.

Seryna: Perhaps, but I also know you couldn't keep your eyes off our hostess Sarha.

Delta: I might have looked at her, she is a new species.

Seryna: Ah, so you were just studying her for future generations?

Delta: Yeah… wait no that's not what I was doing. Why are you acting like this?

Seryna: No try to turn this on me, and you know why I am acting this way.

Delta walks over and takes Seryna's hand "I love you, only you."

Seryna: Yet you won't have a third child with me, why because I am older now I don't do it for you anymore.

Delta: This again? I told you why I didn't think having another child right now is a good idea, not to mention we both have a lot of time to have children.

Seryna: Yes this again, because when I bring it up you change the subject.

Delta: I'm sorry, but at this point in my career I don't think I can be a father and a Alliance Commander.

Seryna: You could go back to the school house.

Delta: I finally have a ship and you want me to go back to overseeing the N7 program? I'm sorry that's not going to happen.

Seryna: You think you're the only one who gave up on career dreams to make this work? I could have been working cases for the council or Asari High Command, but I moved to Earth with you.

Delta: I know you did, but this is different. I love you and need you in my life and I'll have fifty blue babies with you I promise but right now I need to focus on our mission at hand.

Seryna sensing Delta is being truthful with her and lets the issue go for now, she pulls Delta close to her and hugs him. "I'm sorry to put this on you like this".

Delta: It is okay, I am sure I deserve some of it. You should get some sleep I have a date with Sarha in a little while (Delta says with a big smile).

Seryna punches Delta in the arm "you go ahead if you want to start a galactic incident". Seryna kisses Delta "beside I think I can keep your mind off her" She pulls Delta over to the bed pushes him down on it and jumps on top of him as the scene fades to Anima still sitting on the bench looking out at the now dark purple sky as the sun is no doubt making its appearance. Sarha walks up and sits down next to her "Everything okay?"

Anima: Yeah just a restless night is all.

Sarha: I see. If you like I was about to grab something to eat before work you can come along.

Anima: Yeah why not.

Sarha: I don't know much about your race other than your beauty… umm I mean… well can you eat foods humans can?

Anima: Well thank you, and yes I can eat human food.

Sarha: Good, not that we have bacon and eggs here but I wouldn't want you to get sick eating our food either.

The two get up from the bench and begin walking toward a small building in the distance. The sky is lighter now as the sun begins to peak over the thick jungle, the sounds of a city awakening can be heard.

Anima: This is really a beautiful planet.

Sarha: Yes, we have had to work hard to keep it that way. So why are you pale blue and your commander's wife is a dark blue?

Anima: Asari have two main colors blue and purple; do to some genetic issues I was born pale. There was also one green Asari but she was killed, her color was because an encounter she had with a mind controlling plant.

Sarha: A mind controlling plant?

Anima: Yeah. So are all of you green? I noticed some of the males that attacked us were darker than your females.

Sarha: Yes the entire race is green, some darker than others, but most are a pale green like myself.

Anima: So if you don't mind me asking why the hate toward males?

Sarha: We don't hate males we just don't trust them. They have proven time and time unreliable, prone to violence, and stupid.

Anima: I see.

Sarha: Asari don't have males?

Anima: No we are a mono-gendered race.

Sarha: So what is your home world like?

Anima: Though the Asari are from Thessia, I have only been there once then I was banned for life so. I call earth home, or I guess I call the SSV Bastogne home now.

Sarha: So the humans allow other races to live on their planet, we thought they would that is why we hoped to join them.

Anima: It's not perfect but most people don't have a problem with other races. Cerberus on the other hand is another story; they hate aliens and claim to support humanity. Twenty years ago they nearly cost the galaxy the war with the Reapers, now they are a small group but their numbers grow every year.

The two finally reach the restaurant and go inside, to Anima's amazement it looked like a 1950's dinner. Sarha sits at a booth and Anima sits across from her, the presence of an outsider isn't lost on the other customers but after a few odd looks and whispers most return to their meals. A waitress walks over to the two of them "what can I get you two?" Anima looks confused so Sarha orders for the both of them.

Anima: Sorry if I embarrassed you I just don't know what any of this is (pointing at the menu).

Sarha: Don't worry about it, I got us some local fruit I think you will enjoy it.

Anima: Thank you.

Another Erinye walks over to the two and invites herself to sit down next to Sarha. "So Sarha who's your new friend, a little dressed up for breakfast or did she just never leave your apartment last night?" Anima takes it this person knows Sarha and just sits quietly, she can see anger in Sarha's eyes but she remains calm.

Sarha: Still have nothing better to do then hang out here and spy on me do you Theoa?

Theoa: I have plenty to do I'm not the one dragging my new toy around town.

Sarha: Does she look like she is from here?

Theoa looks at Anima and realizes Sarha is right "well lucky you then, aren't you going to introduce us?"

Sarha: (losing her patients) Fine Anima this is Theoa and Theoa this is Anima, now if you please we are trying to have a meal before work.

Theoa offers her hand and Anima shakes it, Theoa stands up from the booth "well you can still pick them Sarha" Theoa walks off before Sarha can respond. Sarha looks over at Anima "I'm very sorry, I should have known she would be here."

Anima: It is okay, I'm the new show in town I get it.

Sarha: You're not a show, but thank you for understanding.

Anima nods and smiles, a few moments later the waitress returns with the two orders and sets them on the table. One large bright blue melon looking fruit cut into fours on a plate. Anima looks at the blue fruit "This is… blue."

Sarha: Try it; you'll like it trust me.

Anima takes a small bit from the fruit and agrees she does in fact like the taste it reminded her of strawberries back on earth.

Sarha: See I told you.

The two sit and finish their meal and continue to talk for a while before getting up and leaving. As they walk out of the restaurant Delta and Seryna walk up to them.

Anima: Getting a late start today Sir? Have a long night perhaps?

Delta: Yes well… so how is the food?

Anima: It was good get the blue fruit.

Delta: Blue fruit?

Anima: Yeah, you'll love it.

Delta: Okay I'll take that into account. Where are you to heading?

Sarha: I'm going to show Anima around then we will meet you two this afternoon in order to go over how our State Dinners work.

Delta nods "well stay out of trouble, I know how it likes to follow you Shepards around."

Anima: Well let's hope I didn't get that from my father.

Anima salutes Delta and walks off with Sarha.

Sarha: I think your Commander likes you.

Anima: Yeah he is becoming a good friend.

Sarha: Something tells me he wants to be more then friends.

Anima: What!? Goddess I am horrible at picking up on those things. He is married and not my type.

Sarha: I could be wrong humans and Asari are new to me, but I am glad he isn't your type.

Anima: I don't have a type; I've never had a relationship with anyone.

Sarha: Really? How is that possible?

Anima: I am only twenty one by Asari standers I am still a child, if I was a full Asari I would still look like one, but thanks to my genetics I matured along the same time line a human does.

Sarha: How long do Asari live?

Anima: A normal Asari can live over a thousand years, I on the other had may have the same lifespan as a human there is no way to know for sure.

Sarha: Aren't there others like you?

Anima: I am the first and only Asari and Human hybrid that I know of.

Sarha: So no other Asari mated with humans before your mother did?

Anima: Yes of course, but that's not how it works. When an Asari finds a bond mate and they have a child the partner's genetics are not passed to the child only the mothers, Asari meld with their partner and infuse that person's strengths and attributes. Those are passed on to the child but not the genetic makeup. I am special because about twenty percent of my father's DNA was passed to me.

Sarha: How?

Anima: Not sure I am still learning about this myself it has been an interesting couple of months.

Sarha: Your parents never told you?

Anima: No, I am not sure why. My Mother has always been secretive, and my father… well I could have been born with one eye and he would tell me I am perfect.

Sarha: Your father sounds like a remarkable man.

Anima: He is, what about you how is your family?

Sarha: My mother passed away when I was young the Queen took me under her wing gave me a job and a place to live.

Anima: What about your father?

Sarha: I don't have on our race doesn't need a partner to have young.

Anima: Yes EDI did mention that before. So your race doesn't have relationships?

Sarha: Not for the sake of breeding, but there is dating, marriage or bonding as you called it, and now that you and your Commander have liberated us back to the stars perhaps more will find love.

Anima and Sarha walk into a large building, the lobby is spotless, it has polished stone and metal walls. Paintings are hung on the walls most of landscapes some of earth's cities in the twentieth century. Sarha motions Anima to follow her into an elevator.

Sarha: I just need to grab something then we can plan your day.

Anima nods and smiles "it's nice that she is taking time to get to know me like this" she thinks to herself. The door opens to a hallway each side has doors, the two walk about half way Sarha stops and opens her door. "Come on it I'll just be a moment." The two enter the apartment which is small but not cramped. Anima sits in a chair and awaits Sarha's return. A few moments pass and Sarha enters the room and sits next to Anima.

Sarha: So what did you want to do this morning?

Anima: It doesn't matter to me everything here is so beautiful.

Sarha: Okay I have a few ideas then, so what do you think of my tiny home?

Anima: It's nice, a lot nicer then my room on the ship.

Sarha: I would love to be on a ship like that seeing the galaxy, everyday something new.

Anima: Most of the time it's reading reports and waiting to get to the next planet, but it is pretty great most of the time. So can I ask a personal question?

Sarha: Of course.

Anima: That woman in the restaurant, was she an ex-girlfriend of yours?

Sarha: Picked up on that did you? Yeah we dated for a while but she turned out to be crazy so I ended it.

Anima: Is that common here?

Sarha: What dating?

Anima: Same sex relationships.

Sarha: Oh, yeah most would rather not date at all then be with one of the males, I am sure now that we can return to the galactic community there will be less same sex relationships.

Anima: What about you?

Sarha: No I think I prefer women, but who knows maybe a visitor from another planet will come and take me away with her.

Anima smiles sheepishly, Sarha gets up and offers her hand to Anima "come on I want to show a place I love to visit." Anima takes her hand and the two leave the apartment as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Tali sitting on her bed aboard the Bastogne she is reading her new book which covers element zero drive cores. Her Command Shepard doll sits next to her along with three other books. Lt. Mitt stops by to check on her he told Anima he would, though he has never been good or comfortable around children. Mitt knocks on the door "everything okay?"

Tali: Yes, I'm just reading and Commander Shepard is helping me study.

Mitt: What are you studying?

Tali: This chapter is about the quantum entanglement theory and how it relates to an Element Zero drive core.

Mitt: You're joking right? How could you possibly know about QET?

Tali looks at Mitt not at all pleased with his assumption that she is too young or stupid to know about quantum physics. "Okay then, ask me a question about the study of quantum physics." She says closing her book. Mitt is taken back by the child's confidence but plays along.

Mitt: Okay, what is quantum entanglement?

Tali: Well, according to the Copenhagen interpretation of quantum mechanics, their shared state is indefinite until measured. When a measurement is made and it causes one member of such a pair to take on a definite value like a clockwise spin, the other member of this entangled pair will at any subsequent time be found to have taken the appropriately correlated value like a counterclockwise spin. Thus, there is a correlation between the results of measurements performed on entangled pairs, and this correlation is observed even though the entangled pair may have been separated by arbitrarily large distances. It doesn't really help in respect to our drive core but as I am sure you know it is used in respect to our comm. systems. Should I go on or do you believe me now?

Mitt: (amazed) no kid looks like you got it, keep up the good work and you'll be the engineer.

Tali smiles at the thought of staying on the ship then opens her book back up and returns to her reading. Mitt takes the hint and leaves the child alone walking away he can't help but think he needs to refresh his knowledge of QET and the comm. systems. As the scene cuts to Delta getting dressed in his dress uniform for the dinner and hopefully the return home.

Seryna: You should wear these more often (she says as she puts his medals on his chest).

Delta: I think not, this crap is for Admirals not for me.

Seryna: Then wear it for me every now and then. (Kissing Delta)

Delta: Well that I can do. I hope LT had a good time on her date today.

Seryna: Don't bug her about it; she has no friends as it is.

Delta: Why would I bug her about spending the entire day with someone she just met?

Seryna: Right, because you are so discreet. Just like your little chat on the way down to the planet.

Delta: How was I to know she was a bloody virgin and her mother didn't teach her shit about being an Asari?

Seryna: Just saying you have a habit of putting your foot in your mouth.

Delta doesn't say anything just goes about getting dress then there is a knock on the door. Seryna walks over and opens the door standing there is Anima in her dress uniform looking about as pleased to be wearing it as Delta.

Seryna: Come on in.

Anima: Thanks.

Delta: Looks like you're thrilled to be wearing your dress uniform too.

Anima: I feel so stupid in this thing, at least you have some medals to wear, I just have the one.

Delta: Yeah well give it time you stay in long enough you'll have all of these as well, most are "hey good job not dying on your mission."

Anima: Good point perhaps I'll enjoy not having any.

Seryna: Well I think you guys look great.

Anima: Thanks.

Delta: So LT how was your…

Seryna: What did we just talk about?

Delta: (smiling) how was your day?

Seryna just shakes her head knowing Delta is about to say something inappropriate.

Anima: It was great, relaxing.

Delta: I'm glad, I have a feeling there will be less time in the future to relax.

Anima: Yeah it will be sad to leave here.

Delta: Why because of your…

There is a knock on the door that prevents Delta from looking like an ass again.

Seryna: Saved by the bell.

Anima opens the door and sees Sarha in a black low cut evening gown, she has never seen anyone one or anything as beautiful. Without thinking Anima mutters "wow" Sarha smiles.

Sarha: Well wow is what I was going for.

Delta: You pulled it off. (His statement earns him a jab to the ribs)

Sarha: Um… yes well let's go over how this will work before we head over.

Delta: How what will work?

Sarha: The state dinner, there are a few things I need to inform you on. First Commander most of the guests will assume the two women out rank you try not to be offended by this it is just our culture. Second when the queen enters the room stand up, to remain seated is a great insult. Third and most important if someone talks to you don't brush them off; everyone at this dinner is import, governors, heads of industry, and other important individuals.

Delta: Got it, your people will treat me like an idiot and be nice about it.

Seryna: That is not what she said.

Delta: I know I was joking.

Sarha: Okay well, let's head over then, our transport is waiting.

The four walk out of the room and waiting for them is a black limo looking shuttle with a driver standing next to an open door. The four get in and the driver closes the door.

Delta: I could get use to this treatment.

Sarha: Well it's not every day we have this much to celebrate. Anima I need to ask a favor of you.

Anima: Of course what is it?

Sarha: Well I am not actually invited inside the ball room, if you could get me in as a date… I mean not that we… um well I've just never been to one of these.

Delta nudges Seryna and smiles; Seryna only shakes her head praying he doesn't say something stupid.

Anima: Of course you can be my date.

Sarha smiles and hugs Anima who hugs her back. Anima can't help but feel the softness of Sarha's skin against hers, the smell of her hair. The two hug for a few more seconds then both realize there are others in the shuttle.

Delta: Seryna will you be my date?

Seryna: (shaking her head) no you're a jack ass.

Delta: Fine, so LT you ready to get back to our ship?

Anima: I want to continue our mission but it will be sad to leave.

Sarha takes Anima's hand and gives it a squeeze luckily Delta was looking out the window or Anima was sure another smart ass comment would be tossed their way. The shuttle slowly lands in front of a large mansion, the party has already started it seems. The four exit the shuttle and make their way into the mansion. Inside there is a large open room, polished stone for floors and walls. Anima cannot get over how much they copied from human culture, but then again they had planned to live on Earth. Large paintings are hung on the wall some of local vistas, some of Earth's. At the end of the large room was a set of large double wooden doors in front of the doors were two guards, the scene reminded Anima of a spy vid she once watched as a child. A guard walks up to the group "hello and welcome to the Queen's home please follow me." The four follow her as she made her way through the large room toward the receiving line. The guard stopped just short of the line snapped to attention and announced to the Queen and her court that the guests of honor have arrived. Applause erupts from those gathered in the great hall, which quiets once the Queen lifts her hands. She walks over to Anima first and shakes her hand "hello dear, I see you have a date tonight." Anima nods and Sarha bows her head slightly. Next the queen moves over to Delta "So commander I trust your stay with us has been pleasant" Delta nods and smiles. Lastly the Queen stops next to Seryna who bows her head; she was no stranger to traditions and growing up on Thessia there were a lot to learn. The queen shakes each of their hands even Sarha's who seems to be in a bit of shock by the gesture. The queen returns to her post and nods to the two guards to open the large wooden doors, as the doors open one guard loudly announces that "the ceremony is about to begin so please find your seats in the dining room." As the crowd makes their way into the room the queen pulls Anima to the side again.

Queen: You and Sarha make a fine couple dear.

Anima: (slightly embarrassed) I would like that but not sure if she would and also it's all moving a little fast.

Queen: Oh she does, as for the speed of things love never pays attention to how we want things to progress.

Anima: It's too bad we leave tomorrow; I may never see her again.

Queen: I don't think that will be a problem now help and old lady to her chair.

Anima: Old? You are as young as all of these people here.

Queen: We age differently than what you are a custom to.

Anima walks with the queen into the large room the second they enter everyone stands and not a sound can be heard. Anima walks with the queen up to the head table before moving to her seat a few spots down from the queen.

Queen: (Addressing the room) tonight we celebrate that our imprisonment in our solar system is over, we pray for our guests, and we say goodbye to one of our own. I am dispatching Sarha to travel with the Commander aboard his vessel, to promote our culture and learn from others. I have no doubts that Ambassador Sarha will do a remarkable job; she will have the full authority to make treaties and secure trade agreements as those opportunities present themselves. So let us raise our glasses in honor of our first Ambassador in over two hundred years, and to our guests for making it possible.

Everyone in the room raises their glass toward Deltas table the entire group still in shock from the news that a new crew member is coming aboard. After the toast the queen sits down and everyone follows. Delta looks over at Anima "so is this your doing?" Anima looks at him "no, I don't think the queen asks people what they want very often." Anima would be lying if she said she wasn't happy Sarha is coming along, but she had to play it cool in front of Delta. Under the table Sarha takes Anima's hand "I didn't know this would happen, I swear."

Anima: It is okay, Delta will get over it.

Sarha: I hope you don't think that I spent all that time with you for this.

Anima: You better not have, (smiling) but no I don't think that.

Anima gives Sarha hand a squeeze it was the first time she had ever felt this close to someone and she barely knew her. I felt like every cell in her body wanted to lean over and kiss her in front of everyone, but she resisted. Public displays of affection in uniform were a non-starter in the Alliance, not to mention she still didn't know how Sarha felt about her.

The evening progressed along everyone seemed to have a good time, the food was great and though Anima never liked drinking, but apparently she enjoyed their wine because she was feeling a little tipsy. The queen stood up so everyone else did as well, behind her a guard with a document. "Commander please join me in securing our alliance to one another." Delta still not sure if he even has the authority to do so but no need to be rude he thinks to himself. As he stands next to the queen the guard reads the document.

Guard: (to the room) on this date we the people of Furies and the people of Earth are now and should be from this day forth allies in all things. Let our unbreakable bound be a beacon of peace for all worlds, and know that nothing can come between us, and should be signed into law, by her majesty and the human commander of the SSV Bastogne Human Alliance Navy.

The crowd cheers as the queen signs the document when she is she steps aside for Delta to sign the document again the crowd cheers. The queen shakes Delta's hand then addresses the crowd again. "Please enjoy the rest of your evening." She sits back down in her chair and Delta walks over to his and sits back down.

Delta: Well that was fun.

Seryna: Could be worse, we could be stalked by a Banshee again.

Delta: Yeah well I'm not sure I have the authority to be signing treaties.

Anima: It's only a declaration of friendship, not like you offered up an arms deal.

Delta: I guess you're right, we will find out when I report to your father once we are back aboard the Bastogne with our new crew member.

Anima: Well I need some fresh air that wine is making my head spin.

Anima gets up and walks out of the dining room.

Delta: So Sarha, you and her an item now?

Sarha: Not sure I follow you Commander.

Delta: Just call me Delta, are you too dating? Or did you get her to like you in order to get aboard my ship?

Sarha: I would never use her feelings to further my career if that is what you are saying. I care about her, and I hope in time you will trust me.

Delta: If you say so, but I am very protective of my crew and especially her so if you want to stay on my good side, don't prove my instincts correct.

Sarha: Point taken, I'm going to check on Anima.

Sarha gets up and leaves the table.

Seryna: Was that really needed?

Delta: Yes, she needs to understand I'm in charge.

Seryna: She has been nothing but nice to us and Anima and you accuse her of manipulating Anima for political gain.

Delta: I just don't want to see her get hurt, because someone used her.

Seryna: You're not her father, and even if you were you can't get involved.

Delta doesn't say anything only takes a sip of wine as the camera cuts to Anima sitting on a bench outside of the mansion looking up at the night's sky. Sarha walks up "got room for me?" Anima looks up and smiles "always", Sarha sits down next to her.

Sarha: Are you okay?

Anima: Just thinking about things, and I don't drink so the wine went to my head.

Sarha: I want you to know I didn't spend all this time with you to get that job.

Anima: I know, and if you did I would have still enjoyed the time we spent together.

Sarha: I have enjoyed every moment I spent with you here and I look forward to a lot more moments.

Anima: Me too.

Sarha takes Anima's hand the two sit in silence looking out into the sky Anima lowers her head onto Sarha's shoulder. She has never felt this way about another person and it terrified and excited her all at the same time.

Sarha: Not that I'm complaining but we should get back in there before the queen ends the dinner.

Anima picks her head up and smile at Sarha "I guess if we have to…" before Anima can finish Sarha softly touches her cheek with her hand. Without realizing it Anima presses her head against Sarha's hand the two lost in each other's gaze slowly move toward one another until their lips touch for the first time as the scene slowly fades to black.

The scene fades in on Garrus sitting aboard a shuttle that is making its way down to Rannoch's surface. He has made this trip every year since he laid Tali to rest and as long as he is able he will make every following year. Shepard and Liara sit next to him it is a somber mood, no one talks just look at the outside monitor which is showing the landscape of Rannoch. This is Shepard's first trip here since the day he took down the Reaper and returned the Quarian's to their home world. Although Garrus asked Shepard many times to join him he couldn't bring himself to face the pain of how she died. Knowing that as the years pass by less and less of the Normandy's crew will be around he put this together to honor his old friend Garrus and to pay his respects to his fallen friend. As the shuttle lands Garrus stands up "I'm glad you could make it this time Shepard." Shepard nods as the door opens revealing Rannoch's capital city Vespa. The buildings stretch into the sky as shuttles zip through the air the desert mountains in the back ground a few Quarians are on the streets some with the traditional biosuits on, others wear casual clothing. A few Geth can be seen in the streets as well work and living alongside the Quarians. "So much for the created revolting against their creators" Shepard thinks to himself, he was also glad that the blast didn't kill all synthetics like he was lead to believe. As he looks around taking in the sites of this rebuilt world we can't help but remember Tali standing on her planet for the first time claiming a spot for the house she never got to build and a wave of sadness rushes over him. Liara looks over at her husband and can tell he is hurting from coming here, she knows Shepard has always blamed himself for her death. Liara walks up to Shepard and gives him a hug.

Liara: You okay?

Shepard: Yeah, I'll be fine.

Liara: It is okay to grieve; Tali wouldn't want you to carry this around with you all these years.

Shepard: I thought I put these feeling behind me, but standing here seeing how beautiful it has become and knowing because of me she never got to see it… I just don't know, maybe I should have stayed on the ship.

Liara: It wasn't your fault, and you need to put her to rest.

Shepard doesn't say anything he just looks out at the horizon as the other shuttle carrying the rest of the crew lands a few feet away. The shuttle doors open and the crew exits the shuttle, for some this is their first time on Rannoch others have been here before. As they exit the shuttle a Quarian walks up to Shepard.

Quarian: Admiral Shepard it is a great honor to have the man who returned us to our home world here, my name is Dorn Ortel.

Shepard shakes Darn's hand "thank you for the warm welcome, this is the crew that helped return your world to you I played a small part." Darn looks at the group and nods "Then I thank you all, please follow me I'll show you to your rooms." The group follows Dorn, as the scene fades to Delta and Seryna now leaving the party.

Delta: (pointing) Um is that our XO making out with our new passenger?

Seryna: They are kissing not making out and for goddess sake let it be.

Delta not being one to pass up such as perfect opportunity disregards his wife's advice of leaving the two alone. Delta walks over to the two still in each other's embrace "So beautiful night out tonight, wouldn't you agree LT?" Anima quickly steps back from Sarha if she had the ability she would surely be blushing right now.

Anima: Um… I… yeah… I mean… yes sir.

Delta: I thought so, well carry on then… oh by the way we leave in two hours so Ambassador if you want to take anything along for the trip you may want to pack instead of reaching second base.

Sarha: Thank you for the news, however I am sure your timing could have improved.

Delta begins to say something but Sarha walks off before he can finish. Anima still standing there looking at Delta waiting for a comment or two.

Delta: Be careful with her Anima, I don't want to see you get hurt. I'll see you on the shuttle two hours sharp.

Anima nods and snaps off a salute to Delta who salutes her back. Delta turns and walks back over to Seryna who is less than pleased about Delta's brash approach.

Delta: What?

Seryna: What part of leave them alone did you not understand?

Delta: I needed to tell my XO that we are leaving this planet in two hours.

Seryna: That had to be done at the very moment Anima was having what I can assume her first kiss?

Delta: I haven't got time to worry about her love life.

Seryna: You could have fooled me.

Delta: What does that mean?

Seryna: You're a big Commander now figure it out, now come on we need to get our things from the room.

Delta thinks about saying something but decides to let it go sometimes with an Asari wife you have to pick your battles he thinks to himself as he checks out his beautiful wife and smiles. "Still worth the headache" he thinks. The scene cuts to Anima standing outside Sarha's apartment not sure if she should knock or not, but after a few moments she decides to go ahead and knock. Sarha opens the door and sees Anima standing there "come in" Sarha motions Anima in.

Anima: Sorry about earlier.

Sarha: What do you mean?

Anima: Delta and his ability to ruin moments.

Sarha: It is okay, you can make it up to me (smiling).

Anima: I'll do my best.

Sarha: Good to know, I just need to grab a few things then we can go get your stuff and head to the shuttle.

Anima nods and sits down as Sarha packs a bag and grabs a silenced pistol and a sword and sets them on the bag.

Sarha: Okay that is everything, going to miss this old place.

Anima: You have a sword too.

Sarha: It was my mother's; she made me learn with it when I was a child. Why?

Anima: Oh it seems everyone has a sword, well you and Delta anyway. His is Japanese I think longer than yours.

Sarha: Yes well this is sword modeled after the ones my people once used; it's smaller because our people prefer stealth to a straight up fight.

Anima: With looks like yours that's a deadly combination.

Sarha smiles and walks over to Anima "you're no ugly duckling yourself" she grabs Anima at the waist and pulls her close the two kiss for a moment then release their embrace. Anima's head is spinning but they still need to get her things and get to the shuttle. The two grab Sarha's things and leave the apartment. Walking outside Anima tries to take in all the sights, scents, and sounds of this beautiful place. The cool breeze against her face as they walk the light sent of Sarha's perfume hangs in the air. The sounds of a jungle and city as one, this place is intoxicating she thinks to herself. As they arrive at her room Anima opens the door and grabs her dress that was given to her but her dog tags and the black piece of metal falls to the floor. Sarha sees the metal and a look of shock comes over her.

Sarha: Anima, what is that? (Pointing at the dog tags)

Anima: What my ID tags?

Sarha: No the black metal.

Anima: Oh that, I found it on the relay when we turned it on.

Sarha: You shouldn't have that metal, it's dangerous.

Anima: It's a piece of metal how is it dangerous?

Sarha: That metal is responsible for numerous wars between the male tribes. That must have been the reason they attacked you.

Anima: How could they know I had it, I wasn't waving it around.

Sarha: Once you come in contact with it you can feel it, it gets in your head. Tell me you haven't felt different since you found it and I'll shut up about it.

Anima: I… this is ridiculous it's just metal.

Sarha: See you can't, our history tells of a black ship in our sky that exploded 50,000 years ago that metal rained down across our planet. It is not natural and the males believe that the ship was a god and they worship it.

Anima: So your people have been around for 50,000 years?

Sarha: Yes, humans have been around for 20,000.

Anima: Fair point, okay I'll stop wearing it.

Sarha: Leave it here.

Anima: I don't have time to take it off the chain I will space it once we are aboard the Bastogne.

Sarha: Anima please...

Anima: We don't have time; we need to get to the shuttle in ten minutes.

Sarha nods she is not comfortable with the idea but she knows Anima is right if they don't go right now they will be late. Anima grabs the dog tags off the floor and they both hurry out the door and head down the path taking them into the jungle toward the shuttle. As they enter the dense jungle the sound of the males can be heard behind them. Sarha was sure they wouldn't dare attack a female but when it comes to that damn metal all bets are off. Anima looks over and sees that Sarha is worried, but she doesn't know why it is just a piece of metal the queen didn't seem concerned about it. As the shuttle comes in sight the faint sound of a thud can be heard then another.

Sarha: Damn it they are throwing rocks at us we need to hurry.

The two pick up the pace as more rocks fall from the sky, the shuttle is just ahead the two are now running and dodging rocks.

Anima: Now I know why you hate these little bastards.

Sarha doesn't respond they both get to the shuttle and board the faint sound of rocks hitting the shuttle can be heard as it begins its ascent toward the Bastogne.

Delta: Was that that the going away party Sarha?

Sarha: Yeah, I guess so.

Sarha looks at Anima who is now sitting down as if nothing just happened. Delta notices the sword and pistol.

Delta: You expecting trouble?

Sarha: No, plan for the worst and hope for the best.

Delta: So is that sword for show or can you use it?

Sarha: Oh I can use it.

Delta smiles a bit, not often these days he meets someone who knows their way around a sword not since Zeta anyway. Sarha sits down next to Anima and takes her hand no use in pretending anymore since they were caught kissing she thinks to herself.

Anima: (in a low voice) did they attack us because of me?

Sarha: They attack us because of what is around your neck.

Anima feels her neck and is shocked to find she had put her dog tags on, but she doesn't remember doing so. "Goddess what if she is right, what if I end up like the males?" she thinks to herself.

Sarha: Don't remember putting it back on do you?

Anima looks at Sarha with shame in her eyes "no I don't" Anima hangs her head, but Sarha takes her head into her hands and lifts it up, and kisses her.

Sarha: It is okay we will figure it out.

Delta doesn't notice he is too busy ensuring the VI flies the shuttle right, he never trusts shuttles ever since his near death experience in London all those years ago. Seryna looks at Delta and smiles "you know at some point you are going to have to get over your fear of shuttles" Delta looks back at Seryna and smiles. The scene cut to outside of the shuttle now approaching the SSV Bastogne the docking door opens and the shuttle flies in as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Anima now back in her room she is concerned that when the time comes she will not part with the metal still hanging around her neck. Sarha had warned her but she still has doubts that it isn't safe a voice whispers in the back of her head "she's just jealous of you" a chill runs up her spine at the thought. Anima begins to take off her ID tags but a sudden headache stops her dropping the tags and grabbing her head instead a small trickle of blood runs from her nose. Her head is spinning as the lights in the cabin fade and slowly go black as she loses consciousness she falls forward landing on the floor, as the scene jumps to a dream sequence. Anima now standing in a large empty poorly lit room, she looks around seeing nothing "Hello? She says the word echoes against the walls, but the voice sounds odd. "You will serve us" A deep voice says only no echo this time as if the words are coming from within her own head. Anima now has a scared look on her face "who are you? Why would I serve you?" Again her words echo throughout the room, but the pitch of her voice changes as they do. "Who I am isn't important, but what I am is." Suddenly the pain in Anima's head returns knocking her to her knee a few drops of blood fall from her nose. "You are weak; your mind will be ours!" Anima struggles to her feet her head still pounding; vision blurred the faint taste of metal in her mouth. Suddenly she is cold very cold the room's lights go black, she can see nothing only the sound of her breath lets her know she is alive. In her head three words repeat over and over it is maddening, "kill them all". Feels the pain in her head subside, now a new she can hear a new voice "Anima" the lights in the room come back on "Anima!" now there is a door on the other side of the room. Anima runs to it opening it a bright flash and the scene returns to Anima's cabin on the Bastogne. Still on the floor her face covering in blood from her nose, Delta kneeling at her side.

Delta: Hang on LT, medical is on its way.

Moments later Anima's eyes snap open, she begins to cough like she swallowed too much water trying to get her breath she pushes herself to her knees. Every muscle feels tight and burns like she just ran ten miles. Blood is still coming from her nose, the metallic taste mixed with the taste of blood in her mouth.

Delta: Anima calm down the doc is on her way… just take it easy you're okay.

Delta tries to grab Anima at the shoulder but she screams still not sure of her surroundings, Rana rushes in with her medical bag Sarha follows closely behind her.

Delta: LT the doctor is here you need to relax.

Rana tries to exam Anima, but she screams again and pushes herself into the corner of the room. Her eyes still closed she brings her knees into her chest and begins to rock back and forth, blood still coming from her nose.

Rana: I don't know what is wrong with her, I'll have to give her a sedative and move her to the med bay.

Delta: I don't know doc in her confused state she may attack you.

Rana: Then we need to talk her down.

Delta: Sarha, she closest to you, give it a go.

Sarha slowly approaches Anima and sits next to her Anima still has her eyes closed, but opens them and looks at Sarha the only problem is they are pitch black.

Delta: That's not good.

Sarha: Anima, I need you to hear my voice. I want you to come back to me.

Anima stops rocking and closes her eyes, Sarha carefully and gently puts her arm around Anima, and Anima slowly rests her head on Sarha's shoulders and begins to sob. Anima opens her eyes and wonders why three people are in her room.

Anima: Why are you guys here and why am I covered in blood?

Delta: You don't remember anything? I found you passed out on the floor in a pool of your own blood.

Rana: I would like you to report to the med bay for some testing.

Anima: I am fine, I feel fine minus a headache. I must have blacked out and hit my head.

Sarha: I don't think that is what happened, you weren't yourself. Your eyes were black, when Rana tried to help you, you screamed and backed into the corner.

Anima: I was unconscious, what else could of it been?

Just as Anima finishes the sentence she hears "Kill them all" in hear head it sends a chill up her spine.

Anima: Okay, I'll come and visit doc, but I need to get cleaned up I'm covered in blood if Tali saw me like this she would have nightmares for weeks.

Delta: Okay, but Sarha will stay in the room with you I don't need you falling out again.

Anima: Fine, but seriously I'm okay.

Delta and Rana leave the room which looks like a fight broke out in it; blood is smeared on the floor. Anima walks over to Sarha "sorry you had to see that". Sarha isn't sure Anima is herself yet, something is different. Anima turns and walks over to the bathroom standing at the door she looks back at Sarha.

Anima: You know there is room for two in the shower.

Sarha can't believe hear ears "did she just suggest what I think?" she thinks to herself. As much as she wanted to join her in the shower Sarha sensed Anima isn't acting like herself "Um… I think you should have you head checked out first I want you to remember our first time together." Anima smiles a sinister smile, and walks into the bathroom "suit yourself" Sarha sits down on the bed while Anima takes a shower with the door open just to tempt her. After a few minutes the water turns off and Anima walks out wearing only her dog tags and the black metal.

Anima: Can you hand me a towel, unless you changed your mind.

Sarha can't believe her eyes, Anima was strikingly beautiful and she was wearing that damn metal again. Sarha fumbles around and finds a towel and hands it to Anima "You told me you were going to take that off."

Anima: What the towel, I can take it off if you want me to.

Sarha: No the metal, Anima you are playing with fire.

Anima walks over to Sarha and kisses her a few moments later Anima pulls back "I do like it hot" She walks over to her closet and pulls out a clean uniform. "Last chance, you sure you want me to get dressed? Most people try to get me out of my cloths."

Sarha: As much as I want to say yes I think I have to pass until I know you're okay.

Anima gets dressed slowly of course intent on torturing Sarha, "well I am ready, so shale we go and get me checked out?"

Sarha: You may need boots or shoes.

Anima: (looking down) oh… yeah shoes.

Sarha is now sure the metal is changing Anima in some way, making her more impulsive. Anima finds a pair of boots and puts them on.

Anima: There, now we can go.

Sarha takes Anima's hand and the two walk out of the room and get on the elevator. Once inside Anima kisses Sarha and runs her hands down her back. For a moment Sarha gets lost and forgets what is going on "a girl can only take so much" she thinks to herself as she pulls Anima into her and kisses her back. Then the elevator stops and the doors open and Sarha quickly pulls back before Delta and Rana get an eye full.

Delta: We were wondering if you got lost.

Anima: I tried to get lost, but here I am anyway.

Rana: Right… okay well right this way.

Anima and Rana go inside the med bay Delta and Sarha stay outside.

Sarha: Commander we have a problem.

Delta: What is it? And call me Delta.

Sarha: Anima is acting extremely odd, and I think I know why.

Delta: What do you mean odd?

Sarha: She propositioned me up in her room.

Delta: My god call the news Anima hit on the girl she likes, holy shit your right we need to shoot her in the head.

Sarha: Funny, She isn't acting normally.

Delta: You have known her for three days what the hell do you know about her normal side?

Sarha: Perhaps your right but you tell me is she someone who approaches sex casually, forgets to put shoes on, or passes out and bleeds everywhere for no reason?

Delta: Okay you made your point, why do you think she is acting this way?

Sarha: She found a black piece of metal on the relay you restarted. It is my guess she kept that hidden from you. Delta that is why the males of my planet attacked you when you arrived and when we left, our history tells of a large black ship exploding in the sky above my planet 50,000 years ago. The males have waged war for that metal and it is why they are the way they are and why we casted them out of normal society.

Delta: Did you say 50,000 years?

Sarha: Yes

Delta: The ship was black, did it attack your people.

Sarha: No my people were just crawling out of caves then, the stories say it just exploded.

Delta: Okay I'll ask her about the metal, but I doubt she will give it up.

Sarha: I am afraid we don't have a choice, the metal will continue to change her and eventually she will be a danger to herself and the crew.

Delta nods and heads into the medical bay in time to hear Anima screaming at the top of her lungs. He rushes over and Rana has her strapped to a medical bed, Anima is struggling to get free her eyes are black again.

Delta: What the hell is going on in here?

Rana: I just wanted a scan of her brain you have to be restrained for the test. After I got her arms and legs taken care of she flipped out.

Delta walks over to Anima some blood is coming from her nose again. "Get my wife down here!" Rana rushes to tell Sarha to get Delta's wife.

Delta: LT you need to relax! I'm going to talk your dog tags off so they don't hurt you.

Anima looks directly at Delta her eyes still black.

Anima: (in a low harsh voice) touch my metal and you will die!

Delta: It's not yours anymore it is a danger to my ship and its crew.

Anima struggles but she can't get free Delta goes to remove the dog tags, just as he touches the chain Anima releases a biotic wrap throwing Delta across the room and slams him into the wall. Anima laughs at the sight "human you are weak, we are infinite". Delta gets back to his feet, as he does Seryna enters the med bay.

Delta: We may have a problem.

Seryna: What is going on?

Delta: Our little Asari is pissed off and possibly indoctrinated or at least the beginning stages of it. She apparently found a piece of a destroyed Reaper and not know what it was attached it to her bloody dog tags and has been wearing it ever since.

Seryna: And what do you expect me to do about it?

Delta: I don't know Asari things, try hitting her with a stasis so I can get the dog tags off of her and Rana can sedate her.

Seryna: Okay, well it's worth a try.

Seryna walks up to Anima who is now calm and her eyes are normal again.

Anima: When are we doing this scan?

Seryna: Anima I need your dog tags they will mess with the scan.

Anima: Okay you'll have to take them off as I am tied down.

Delta: Do you not remember anything of the last twenty minutes?

Anima: No I just laid down for Rana, she strapped me in and here we are.

Seryna removes the dog tags from Anima without incident "I'll make sure you get these back, now the doctor is going to give you something to help you sleep, you need to be very still for the scan." Anima nods, "can I see Sarha before you put me out?" Delta looks at Seryna and nods.

Seryna: Of course you can, I'll send her in.

Seryna walks out of the medical bay and tells Sarha walks in Delta leaves as he walks by Sarha "keep an eye on her any trouble you call me." Sarha nods and walks up to Anima.

Sarha: I knew you were into kinky stuff but being tied up?

Anima: (laughing) we you know me I live to amaze. Thank you for coming in, I'm a little scared about what she might find with this scan.

Rana walks over and gives Anima a shot "you will feel this shortly" she walks back over to her desk. Sarha grabs a chair and sits next to Anima, and hold her hand on the table.

Anima: Will you stay with me?

Sarha: Yes, I'll be right here when you wake up.

Anima: I… I know we just met but … I care deeply for …

Anima drifts off to sleep and Sarha looks over her as she sleeps she kisses her forehead then steps back as Rana starts the scan. A few moments later it is finished and Sarha sits back down at Anima's side.

Rana: She will be out for at least an hour, if you want to go and come back.

Sarha: All due respect doctor I told her I would stay by her side and that is what I intend to do.

Rana smiles and goes back to her work station and looks at the results of the scan.

The scene cuts to Delta and Seryna looking over the ID tags they removed from Anima.

Delta: That is Reaper metal I am sure of it.

Seryna: There is a huge bounty for Reaper parts and metal like this.

Delta: Not worth the risk you saw what it did to the nicest person on board think of what it could do if an ass got a hold of it.

Seryna: Yeah good thing you didn't find it.

Delta: Funny.

Delta kisses Seryna and takes the dog tags over to a garbage dump and drops them in and spaces the dog tags and the metal. "EDI we need another set of ID tags for Shepard, have Chief Long make some I need them within the hour."

EDI: (over the radio) understood Delta.

Delta: Let's hope that is the end of this excitement I need everyone at a100% for Omega and Aria.

Seryna: Maybe you can make out with her again.

Delta: Never going to let me live that down are you?

Seryna kisses Delta "not a chance". The camera pans over to the window as the dog tags float by the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Omega and Aria sitting at her booth in Afterlife. Brey standing next to her as she looks over a data pad, "Good I see Delta is coming to the rescue for the Alliance and he is bringing Shepard's kid." Brey nods, and takes the data pad from Aria "Do I tell the docking officer to expect the Bastogne?" Aria looks up at Brey and smiles "no, I don't want that over grown excuse for a ship near Omega they can take a shuttle down." Aria gets up and walks over to a Turian standing near her booth "You get me a drink." The Turian rushes off to get his boss a drink as the scene cuts to Delta looking over the galaxy map.

EDI: (over the intercom) Delta, Admiral Shepard wishes to speak with you.

Delta nods "I'll take it in the vid comm EDI." He walks it the room as he enters Admiral Shepard appears.

Shepard: Quite the eventful few weeks you have had Commander.

Delta: Well I do have a Shepard on board, tends to ratchet things up a bit.

Shepard: True enough, when you said you would watch out for my daughter I assumed it wouldn't be letting her become indoctrinated by a piece of Reaper metal.

Delta: Um… Yes sir. The good news is Rana; the ship's doctor says she will make a full recovery. Just another thing she shares with you now Sir.

Shepard: One thing I would prefer she didn't share. Tell me about this new race you signed a damn treaty with.

Delta: The Erinye are a race much like the Asari very beautiful, we have their Ambassador aboard.

Shepard: I'll speak with her later then. Delta you have the authority to broker truces, peace treaties, and other small things. However in the future do not sign a defense treaty without talking to me or the Alliance.

Delta: Understood Sir.

Shepard: I am still on Rannoch for Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy's memorial then the Alliance wants the Normandy to do a victory cruse to bolster recruitment. So we may cross paths Commander, and tell my daughter to call me, Shepard Out.

Delta shakes his head and smiles "thank god my kids want nothing to do with military life" he thinks to himself as he leaves the comm room. The scene cuts to Anima now in her room trying to clean the dried blood off of her floor. She is visibly distraught over the sight of her own blood and how much she lost during the ordeal. "Come on why won't this wash off!" There is a knock on the door "Come in" Anima shouts her frustration can be heard in her voice. The door opens and Sarha walks in, she no longer in a dress but her armor, which Anima thought still made her look sexy.

Sarha: Trouble?

Anima: You would think blood would wash off a metal floor.

Sarha looks down but sees no blood on the floor just a puddle of water. "You sure you feel alright?" Anima looks back down and sees that no blood is on the floor; her legs feel numb so she sits on the corner of her bed. "What if this never gets better?" Anima puts her head in her hands she can still feel the influence the metal had on her.

Sarha: It will get better; you just need to give it time.

Anima: Being an Alliance officer I need to know what I am seeing is real.

Sarha: We will keep this between us; no one else needs to know.

Anima monitions Sarha to come over to the bed, which Sarha happily follows. She walks over and sits next to Anima and takes her hand.

Anima: Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone.

Sarha: If that is what you want of course I'll stay with you.

Anima smile and hugs Sarha which turns into a long kiss. Anima runes her hand through Sarha's black hair never having hair it always fascinated her. The two kiss for a few moment longer before a knock on the door causes them to break their embrace. "Come in" Anima manages to say. Looking at Sarha "to be continued" Anima says with a sly grin on her face. Sarha smiles and gives a small kiss to Anima's hand as Delta walks in.

Delta: Why does it smell like bleach in here?

Anima: I was cleaning the floor.

Delta: Why did the two privates not do it? Those bloody slackers I'll…

Anima: No they did, I just wanted to make sure is all.

Delta: Oh, well maybe turn a fan on these fumes can't be good. Anyway two things, first you have been ordered to call your father, and second we will be getting to Omega soon so get some rest I need you and Sarha on the team. I trust you can handle yourself in a fight if it comes to it Sarha or are you all looks and no bite?

Sarha: I think I can manage Delta.

Delta: Good then I'll leave you two to do whatever it is you guys do when I'm not around.

Delta turns and walks out of the room and Anima walks over to her vid comm on her wall she turns it on and pushes some buttons. Shepard comes into view and smiles at the sight of his daughter.

Shepard: Well it's good to see you are up and around again.

Anima: Yeah had a scare there for a little but I'm fine.

Shepard: Your mother is still blaming me for all of this but she will get over it.

Anima: I bet, it's good to see you daddy, I love you.

Shepard: I love you too sweetie.

Anima: How's the old ship and crew?

Shepard: Feels like we never left, but more joking and laughing now with no Reapers to worry about.

Anima: Tell Uncle Garrus I miss him, wish I could be there on the Normandy with you, but my ship is better.

Shepard: Yes well, the Normandy is still very capable. I need to get going, just wanted to see your face and tell you your mother and I are very proud of the woman you have become and that we love and miss you very much.

Anima: I love you too daddy, tell mom I said hello.

Shepard: Will do, Shepard out.

Anima turns off the vid comm and walks back over to the bed where Sarha is still sitting. "So where were we?" Anima asks with a smile. She sits down next to Sarha and goes to give her a kiss but she is interrupted again this time by EDI.

EDI: (over the intercom) Shepard we have arrived at Omega Delta wants Sarha and you to meet him at the shuttle.

Anima shakes her head "got it EDI thanks" standing up with Sarha the two make their way to the elevator. The scene cuts to Delta standing next to the shuttle Mitt walks up with his armor on.

Delta: You're sitting this on out LT.

Mitt: Sir I can't be your security if you never talk me along.

Delta: Noted, but Anima is more than capable in that area. Besides I need you intercepting Aria's comm traffic while I am down there.

Mitt: Yes sir.

Mitt salutes and head back to the armory to turn in his gear Delta can faintly hear Chief Long laughing at Mitt. Delta lets out a chuckle and pulls his sword out looking at the blade he takes a few quick swings with the sword. Seryna walks up behind him, even after all these years she can still sneak up on him. "Still playing with yourself?" Seryna says with a laugh. Delta spins around and sees his wife standing there.

Delta: How do you still sneak up on me?

Seryna: It's a gift, you taking the love birds with you to meet Aria?

Delta: Yep, Aria requested Anima and I figured Sarha would like to see the piss hole that is Omega.

Seryna: Since when do you let Aria boss you around?

Delta: Since she taught my heart to take flight.

Seryna: Sarcasm is a tool of the weak minded.

Delta: You always call me simple.

Seryna laughs and walks over to Delta taking his sword from him, stepping in closer until her nose is nearly touching his. She moves in her mouth near Delta's ear, she whispers a few words and Delta blushes slightly and smiles. Seryna pulls back as if she is going to kiss Delta, but she stops "later, if you're lucky." She smiles and walks away slowly making sure Delta gets a good show before Anima and Sarha can be seen walking up past her. A few beads of sweat can be seen on Delta's forehead as he wipes his face.

Anima: You okay?

Delta: Yeah, just I think she tortures me for sport.

Sarha: (laughing) I see human males haven't changed much in the last two hundred years.

Anima: Right well should we go or did you want to stare at her ass a little longer Commander?

Delta: Sure… wait what did you say?

Anima: Nothing.

Delta: Right… Well let's not keep Aria waiting.

The three get aboard the shuttle as it lifts off heading out of the ship to make the trip to Omega. The VI pilot moves the shuttle through the debris field dodging the large rocks floating around the station with ease. The shuttle reaches the docking bay and lands; Delta has zero good memories of this place, but Anima and Sarha have none and that can be dangerous he thinks to himself.

Delta: Okay we're here, stay close and don't piss off Aria.

The three exit the shuttle and within seconds greeted with the famous Omega welcome which normally consisted of a few pissed off Krogan a Batarian or two, and an Asari commando. Aria was more than a little cautious since losing Omega and needing Shepard's help to retake it.

Brey: Welcome back Delta, Aria wishes to talk to you and your crew. Don't keep her waiting!

Delta: Noted Brey tell Aria I am on my way.

Anima wonders why Delta is letting this sad excuse of a soldier talk to him like that, but she decides to let it slide and see where this is going.

The three walk through the dirty streets of Omega, a few drunken humans fighting in the background can be seen as a group of aliens takes bets on who will live.

Anima: Well it lives up to its reputation.

Sarha: I have never seen so much filth in one place.

Delta: Welcome Omega ladies it is just like Aria likes it.

The three make their way into Afterlife Aria's nightclub and the base of her operations. As they make their way down the corridor a drunken Turian walks up and grabs Sarha's ass.

Turian: What's the rush baby, perhaps you can show me a good time tonight.

Anima furious at the disrespect shown to her girlfriend, she begins to glow green. Delta sees the situation going south quickly, but before he needs to step in Sarha looks back at Anima with a look that says I got this. Sarha walks up to the Turian who easily outweighed her by fifty pounds and is a few feet taller.

Turian: I knew you would see it my way.

Sarha: Oh yes I love a strong man like you.

Sarha now much closer to the Turian, still moving closer slowly, she gets to the Turian and turns her back to him and leans into him. The Turian goes to grab her breast and Delta thinks "he will regret this" to himself. In a flash Sarha pulls the small sword out and liberates the Turian from his right arm from the elbow down. The razor sharp sword does its job so well that at first the Turian doesn't know he is missing something. Until he looks down and sees a bloody stump that once was his arm, before he can react Sarha takes two steps to the left and kicks the Turian in his left knee with enough force to knock the Turian to his knees. In a flash Sarha pulls her silenced sidearm and fires three shots close range into the drunken Turians skull, and he falls to the ground. Bystanders decide this isn't the group to mess with and quickly go about their business.

Delta: Well I am never hitting on you Sarha.

Sarha: Good idea Delta I am spoken for.

Anima smiles as the three make their way into the dark night club, the music pounds out a steady rhythm. Dancers on the stage move to the music in a hypnotizing manner, crowds gather around the bars trying to get their next drink. Delta looks up and sees Aria watching them, she motions to Delta and he walks up to Aria's perch with his crew along his side.

Aria: Delta you came I wasn't sure you would and what interesting travel mates you have. Introduce me now!

Delta: (looking at Aria) the Asari is Anima Shepard, and the other is an ambassador from the new relay, her name is Sarha.

Aria walks over to Sarha and runs her hand over her face.

Aria: You are very beautiful, which you know and a lesson my former bouncer learned the hard way.

Aria walks even closer to Sarha and runs her hand down her back until she is grabbing Sarha's ass. Anima can no longer hold back her rage and grabs Aria and throws her back with a biotic push. Aria is not at all pleased with this challenge.

Aria: You just signed your death warrant bitch!

Anima: That remains to be seen whore!

Aria can feel her rage build up she pushes herself into the air with her biotics, everyone one except Anima is pushed to their knees. "Tell me you can do better!" Anima rushes Aria jumps and slams her fist into the ground next to her forcing a biotic force out and knocking Aria off her feet. Aria is not detoured stands up now engulfed with blue energy as Anima is engulfed with green each rushes one another… The scene cuts to black.

The scene cuts in on Aria and Anima still charging one another but at the last second Aria stops and with a quick side step Anima runs past her, before she can charge again Aria smiles and goes back to her booth. Anima still enraged follows her but she is no longer glowing.

Anima: Mind telling me what that was about?

Aria: I needed to see if the rumors were true, you are very gifted for a hybrid, also your girl is hot but not my type.

Anima: Is that so.

Aria: Out of respect for your father and how much he helped me over the years you get a second chance to follow Omega's one rule.

Anima: What rule is that?

Aria looks up at the still upset Anima and smiles "Don't fuck with Aria" Aria stands up "now I believe I have some business with Delta so you and your companion can enjoy the club have a drink, and loosen up." Anima just looks at Aria for a second then turns and walks off with Sarha. Aria motions Delta up to her before sitting back down, Delta sits to her right as Brey hands Aria a data pad.

Delta: That was quite the show Aria, you should know provoking my XO hasn't gone the way many thought it would.

Aria: She's powerful maybe I'll steal her away from you show her how real power feels.

Delta: I doubt she would want to work for you.

Aria: You never know… but that is not why you're here and not the reason your Alliance was so eager to offer you up to me.

Delta: Cut to the bloody chase Aria, you have never been about staling.

Aria: Getting inpatient in your old age Delta?

Delta: No, but you pulled some strings to get my help I would like to know what the God forsaken job is.

Aria: The Alliance wants my Omega 4 relay for some reason, so if you take care of this little problem I am having with a rival your Alliance can use my relay all it likes.

Delta: Why would the Alliance want the Omega 4 relay?

Aria: Don't know and I don't care. The price for admission is you killing a Quarian a former Admiral for the fleet to be exact.

Delta: You need help taking down a Quarian? You gone soft on me Aria?

Aria: Funny, if she was here I could dispatch her no problem. However she isn't on Omega, and she has chosen an interesting group to team up. I am sure you remember Cerberus.

Delta: Cerberus, hardly worth noting. Last I heard they we on the way out.

Aria: It's an ideal and they don't just go by the wayside and this Xen has given Cerberus a lot of her toys to sell.

Delta: Are you saying Admiral Xen is working for an organization that tried more than once to kill her and her people.

Aria: She was always crazy, and after Shepard got the Geth to work with the Quarians she was out of job. Plus Xen was always more about herself then her people plus a healthy dose of insanity.

Delta: So where do I find her?

Aria: She was last seen on Earth, but my sources tell me she is at a Cerberus hide out on Jupiter's moon Europa.

Delta: Cerberus has hide outs again?

Aria: It shouldn't surprise you Delta, the Alliance is more interested in turning on Relays these days than worrying about terrorists.

Delta: Well you aren't exactly powerless to stop them here on Omega.

Aria: They don't step foot on this place and they know it!

Aria stands up looking out over the dance floor now packed with dancers and drunks the fast pace rhythm and deep bass pulses throughout the club. Anima and Sarha are sitting at a table being bothered by a few Turians. "You better get down there before they do something in my club, that won't be forgiven." Delta gets up "I'll be in touch Aria."

Aria: Yep, be sure that you are, and I'll drop a line or two to your XO sometime extend a friendly job offer.

Delta: You stay away from her and my crew!

Aria: Please Delta your threats are empty, if I want to contact her there is nothing you can do or say about it.

Delta just shakes his head and walks down to the four Turians now surrounding his team.

Turian: You think you can kill one of our friends and get away with it?

Sarha: Judging by the last one I fought… yes I do.

Turian: We will see about that bitch.

The four Turians walk off as Delta approaches the table four on two was one thing but four on three sounded too much like a fair fight for them. The three leave the club and make their way to the markets before heading back to the ship Anima had promised to get some Thessia sunfish for Tali. After the three of them make their purchases they walk toward the shuttle docking bay where the four Turians are waiting.

Turian: I told you this wasn't over, human I have no qualm with you or the Asari you can go.

Delta: Don't think that is how this goes down mate, just walk away and you can enjoy a long and full life. Keep pushing this issue and it might not go as you plan.

The Turians don't back down and grab their weapons then fan out taking cover behind items in the dock. Sarha pulls her sword and pistol, as Anima grabs her rifle, Delta just pulls his sword as the three stand their ground.

Delta: Last chance mates just walk away…

Before he can finish a shot rings out from the Turians Anima deflects its path with a barrier. Anima begins to glow but Delta grabs her shoulder "these are mine you two have had your fun for the day." Anima relaxes and nods "if you say so old man" she says with a smile on her face. Delta only smiles back before pulling a pistol out and shooting the lights out. A few flicker but the stage had been set these Turians had no chance now. Each flicker of light shown Delta in a different spot, he moved with a quick fluid motion holding his sword low he runs toward a Turian. The Turian tries to shoot Delta in vain and with a swift motion of the blade Delta slices through armor, flesh, muscle, and bone passing the blade clean through the Turian who gasps blood spraying from his mouth he crumbles to the floor nearly cut in two. The light flashes and Delta is on the hunt again. In the shadows he calls out "that's one down mate you still game?" The Turians fire their weapons in every direction so much so Anima has to put a barrier up to keep her and Sarha hit by these idiots. Delta only laughs "your call" he says still in the shadows. Anima can no long see him but the cry of pain from another Turian lets her know he just got number two. Just then a Turian grabs her from behind pushing Sarha out of the way he is now using Anima as a shield.

Turian: Come out where we can see you or your Asari bitch gets it.

Anima: Delta I got this one finish the other.

Turian: Pretty bold for someone with no weapon right now.

Anima: You were dead before this all started you're just too stupid to realize it.

The Turian laughs and runs his free hand down the front of Anima getting a good feel along the way. "You can't be more then forty years old, what can you do beside dance for me?" Anima has had all she can take from this ass and begins to glow her green biotics light the room and in a second she grabs the Turian by the arm and with a hip throw sends him to the ground. Before the Turian can stand up she hits the Turian with a pull suspending him from the ground. Holding him there the Turian begins to scream in pain as the flesh is ripped from his body very slowly. Anima standing a smile "few people ever get to experience being skinned alive by a biotic; I hear it is very painful." The other Turian seeing the last of his friends being skinned alive by a pissed off biotic was enough he turns to run but is stopped in his tracks by Delta's sword slicing through his neck. The last Turians head rolls off his body and falls to the ground with a small thud. Delta walks over to Anima still smiling at the sight of the Turian who was just skinned alive. "A little extreme don't you think LT?" Anima looks at Delta still a small smile on her face "perhaps but he learned an important lesson here on Omega, don't fuck with Anima" she says with a small chuckle. Delta shakes his head, but he can hardly argue he would have done the same if he could. The three board their shuttle which takes off and heads back to the Bastogne. Flying through the asteroid field the shuttle receives a radio message from Aria. "Delta this is quite the mess you left behind."

Delta: (over the radio) nothing you can't handle I am sure Aria.

Aria: (over the radio) yes well tell your XO I like her style… I'll be in touch with the both of you let me know once our problem is solved.

Delta: You will be the first to know and I am sure Anima is happy to know she won your approval, Delta out.

Delta turns to Anima "congrats you have a new fan" Anima looks at Delta but doesn't say anything. The shuttle ride home is oddly silent for this group Anima thinks she either scared everyone, which in the last couple of weeks is par for the course at this point or they are just replaying the fights in their minds. Once the shuttle arrives back at the Bastogne Mitt and Seryna are waiting at the docking bay for the team. The three exit the shuttle as they do Mitt walks up to Delta.

Mitt: No major comm. traffic from Aria while you were on Omega, however once you left we intercepted a comm. to the Shadow Broker telling him of the death of one of his information brokers on Omega. The Shadow Broker didn't sound too happy about it; I gathered it is not easy to infiltrate Aria's gang.

Delta: Well what's one more pissed at me?

Delta turns to Anima "LT I'll debrief you in the war room, everyone else dismissed." The team disperses Seryna walks over to Delta.

Seryna: How was the mission? Get a kiss this time?

Delta: No kiss but we may have a problem.

Seryna: What is it?

Delta: Anima is starting to enjoy fighting and killing a little too much.

Seryna: She's just young, and this is all new to her.

Delta: She skinned someone alive with her biotics.

Seryna: Oh… well that is a little extreme.

Delta: No kidding, not that it wasn't bloody brilliant to see, but perhaps you should talk to her this might be too much for someone to handle at once.

Seryna: I'll talk to her.

Delta: Thanks and I'll see you in the cabin in a few.

Seryna: You better.

Delta smiles and walks to the armory to turn in his gear then to the war room where Anima is waiting from him.

Delta: Have a seat LT (pointing at the chair)

Anima sits down and Delta takes a seat in the chair across from her.

Delta: You feeling okay?

Anima: Never better, why?

Delta: Aside from the fact that a week ago you were attacking everyone and flipping out, then today to skinned someone alive with your mind.

Anima: I am fine Sir.

Delta: Okay, I just wanted to make sure, our next mission is a search and capture mission in the Sol System. Our target is a Cerberus agent, a Quarian named Xen. Alliance wants her alive if possible; Aria of course wants her dead.

Anima: Did you say Cerberus?

Delta: Rodger that, it looks like while the Alliance has been working to open relay's and kiss the Councils ass Cerberus has been rebuilding.

Anima: Great.

Delta: Get some rest, Seryna wants to do some training with you in the morning and I am going to finalize the plan of attack before we hit the hideout.

Anima stands up and salutes Delta who does the same, Anima walks out Delta walks over to a map of the Sol System as the scene fades out and fades in on Liara aboard the Normandy in her old room. Glyph her drone reads the report on Omega only one problem no one knows who killed her operative on Omega other then it was an Asari with a human.

Liara: Glyph I want all resources on this, I want that person taken out before more of our operatives go dark.

Glyph: Yes Shadow Broker I will make it a priority. Should the wet team take out those responsible if possible?

Liara: Yes.

Liara looks over a few of her monitors on the wall and types a few things on her keyboard. "Logging out glyph I have a date with my husband." Liara turns and leaves the room the door locks behind her as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in showing a large room filled with monitors, computers, a few exam tables and two main doors on each side of the room. One door slides open and in walks a female Quarian alongside human male. The Quarian is wearing the standard bio-protection suit her people have become known for only it is all black with a gray mask. Walking alongside her is a young adult male no more the twenty one years old he is tall, muscular, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Xen when will we have the new genetic modifications for the next group of recruits?" Xen looks over a data pad and looks up at the young man "seems the next batch will be ready in the next twenty four hours" Xen walks over to a desk and sits down, she looks over her data pad.

Xen: So Mr. Harvin, when will what I asked for arrive?

Harvin: Call me Kevin and Cerberus isn't a damn delivery service for you Xen. It's not easy getting a Geth these days.

Xen: It's not a Geth, well not any more. It sacrificed itself to give all other Geth true AI.

Kevin: I read the brief, what is so special about this Legion anyway?

Xen: He was the first and if I can reactivate him I can find a way to turn the Geth back to our servants and not our equals.

Kevin: You really dislike the Geth that much?

Xen: If it wasn't for Shepard I would have wiped them off the face of the galaxy.

Kevin: Well we got your damn Geth out of the museum an hour ago, once it is off Rannoch it will be heading your way.

Xen: Good, I'll see to the Mechs in the meantime.

Xen walks off as Kevin looks over a data pad for a few more seconds then he tosses it onto the desk and shakes his head. "First assignment since the enhancements and I get to babysit a damn mad scientist" he thinks to himself. He walks off as the scene cuts to Delta in his cabin aboard the Bastogne. Seryna is lying next to him in the bed both just looking up at the stars moving past the window.

Delta: I never get tired of that view.

Seryna: Same here, so many places out there we will never go.

Delta: We are still young you never know.

Seryna smiles and kissed Delta on the cheek, "well I am still young you're getting up there for humans, lucky you got those Omega implants twenty years ago or you would be commanding a desk not a ship."

Delta: You would love that I am sure.

Seryna: More time for family, but I like this too.

Delta smiles and sits up the blanket falls away revealing the scars a lifetime in the military earns a soldier.

Seryna: Am I boring you?

Delta: Not at all I just need to check on a few things, make sure we are ready for the assault on Europa.

Seryna: Well don't keep me waiting too long I might have to call Mitt up here to fix a leaky pipe. (Smiling)

Delta: Funny, I'll be back shortly.

Delta stands up and gets dressed as he does Seryna watches him she always found him attractive even the first time she pulled his ass out of the crashed shuttle on earth all those years back. Delta walks out of the cabin as the scene cuts to Tali who is taking a break from reading watching the fish Anima bought for her swim back and forth in the small tank. Anima walks up and stands just outside Tali's room and smiles as the young girl is completely memorized by the fish. Anima knocks on the door and Tali jumps and quickly spins seeing her friend she hops off her bed and runs over and give Anima a hug.

Tali: Thank you so much for the fish they are so beautiful!

Anima: Anything for you, so how is the studying going you ready to be our new engineer yet?

Tali: Not yet but I finished all of Engineer Kyle's books so he ordered the advance set for me. They aren't books I have to read them on my data pad, but it is okay.

Anima: Well you keep up the good work.

Tali: I will…Anima.

Anima: Yes.

Tali: Can I ask you a question?

Anima: Of course.

Tali: Do you hurt people?

Anima: Why do you ask that?

Tali: I heard some people saying you hurt people on that asteroid we just visited.

Anima: Sometimes I have to hurt bad people to protect Delta, the ship, or myself.

Tali: Oh… well would you protect me if you had to?

Anima: Of course I would protect you.

Tali hugs Anima again "I love you Anima" she says before turning and heading over to her fish tank "thanks again for my fish."

Anima: You're welcome and Tali I love you too.

Anima walks out of the girls room and over to the med bay. Doctor Rana is sitting at her desk lecturing a sick looking private about the dangers of all night binge drinking. Anima can't help but laugh as the private slowly shuffles past her.

Rana: Everything okay?

Anima: Yes I feel okay still a little weird but overall okay.

Rana: Are you seeing things that aren't there?

Anima: No… why what would that mean?

Rana: I am no expert on indoctrination, but from what I have read having hallucinations is not a good sign.

Anima: Well good thing I haven't had any then.

Rana: Good, well if anything changes you let me know LT.

Anima: Will do. I'll see you later doc.

Rana nods as Anima turns and exits the med bay as the scene cuts to EDI flying the ship Delta walks up behind her.

Delta: Everything okay up her?

EDI: Yes Commander, we will be in the Sol System in day two at the most. There is heavy relay traffic; it appears our new friends the Erinye aren't wasting any time. Over twenty thousand have petitioned the Alliance to establish a city within North America. Talks are underway but it seems the Erinye are going to be Earths newest residents.

Delta: EDI I have a question.

EDI: What is it Commander?

Delta: How do you just know all of that and have time to fly the ship?

EDI: I am very good at what I do.

Delta: It is more than that isn't it?

EDI: Perhaps you should talk to Admiral Shepard, if wants to inform you about me I have no objections.

Delta stands there with a puzzled look on his face for a moment, not wanting to push the issue he decides to check on the rest of the ship starting with the armory. He makes his way to the elevator and head down to the armory where Chief Long is working on a shotgun for Grunt. Delta walks toward Long but before he can get to him he notices Sarha in the docking bay practicing with her sword so he decides to head that way instead. Standing in the back he watches Sarha go through the motions. She moves in a smooth and quick manner, "not as stylish as I am" he thinks but Delta can tell she is skilled. "I can see why everyone is infatuated with her, her beauty and skill make her a dangerous enemy thank God Anima took a liking to her" Delta thinks out loud.

Delta: Not bad (calling out to Sarha)

Sarha looks up at Delta and walks over to him some sweat dripping from her face.

Sarha: Glad you approve, can I help you with something Commander?

Delta: Sarha I have told you before, just call me Delta. I was walking by when I saw you working out. Your form is near perfect but you lack style.

Sarha: Yes well I don't use my sword that much anymore, but being around you and Anima I get a feeling that is going to change. So I decided that I would get some practice in before dinner.

Delta: While I have you alone I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you when we first met.

Sarha: Don't worry about it; you were just looking out for Anima I understand.

Delta: Something about her reminds me of my own children, and I know she is young enough and brash enough to think she can take on anything. There is a dark side to her as well; she enjoys fighting almost too much.

Sarha: Why are you telling me all of this?

Delta: Because that girl loves you I can see it in the way she looks at you, and seeing how you will be spending more time with her then I will… just keep an eye on her.

Sarha: You think she loves me?

Delta: Asari are an odd bunch when it comes to love, they are slow to trust perhaps because of the stigma they live with.

Sarha: What stigma?

Delta: Because Asari can mate and reproduce with any race, some view them as promiscuous. Of course that is not true, much to the dismay of many human males.

Sarha: That explains a lot, I thought she didn't really like me or at least didn't know how to move to the next level.

Delta: She likes you no doubt in my mind, also Anima hasn't had the most forthcoming parents for whatever reason.

Sarha: I hope I can meet them someday.

Delta: Oh you will, we are meeting up with the Normandy in the Sol System before the assault on the Cerberus base. The Admiral wants to inspect the ship, and meet with you in person.

Sarha: I look forward to it, now if you will excuse me I need a shower.

Delta nods and Sarha walks off as the scene cuts to Anima now sitting in her cabin. She is looking at the gold fish she bought on Omega for her tank, when she turns the blood stain is on the floor again she ignores it and walks over to two plates of food covered waiting for her now late dinner guest. She opens a bottle of red wine and fills two glasses. "Being the XO has its perks" she says as she finishes filling the second glass. Just then the door opens and Sarha is standing in the door way in the evening gown she wore on their first date.

Anima: Goddess

Sarha: (smiling) well looks like I got your attention.

Anima: You always have my attention, please come in.

Sarha walks into the room and the door closes behind her. The two take a seat at the table and Anima takes one of Sarha's hands.

Anima: I hope you like what I picked for dinner, it's not blue but I think you will enjoy it.

Sarha smiles and nods the two begin to eat their meal and before long they are finished and half way through the bottle of wine. Sarha walks over and turns on some music and returns to Anima's side.

Sarha: Care to dance?

Anima smiles and takes Sarha's hand.

Anima: I am afraid I am not very good at dancing.

Sarha: Me either, but I just wanted you a little closer to me is all.

Anima smiles and kisses Sarha the two are no longer dancing just standing in the middle of the cabin. Sarha decides to take charge and steps back from Anima, with a smooth monition she slowly unzips the back of her dress and lets it fall to the floor. Then kisses Anima again the two slowly sit then lay on the bed never once breaking their embrace. Anima's head is spinning but she wants this Goddess she never wanted something this much in her entire life. She gives into her desire and relaxes the melding is confusing, scary, and exciting at the same time. In a flash the two become one and Anima's eyes flash to black. The scene fades out as the two continue to kiss and fades back in sometime later. Both Anima and Sarha are sleeping under the covers of the bed. Anima opens her eyes and sees Sarha is still there sleeping peacefully next to her. Anima has never felt so excepted and loved, she has never trusted anyone this much. For the first time in her life she knows what love is and a smile washes over her face. "Sleep tight baby, I love you" she whispers into Sarha's ear and kisses her forehead before snuggling up next to her and drifting off to sleep in her lovers arms as the scene fades to black.

The scene cuts to a large explosion aboard the Bastogne, Anima is thrown from her bed landing face down on the floor. Red emergency light flash and the sound of screams can be heard. EDI's voice is heard over the intercom "Warning… Warning… we are venting into space all bulk heads are malfunctioning… proceed to escape pods." Anima looks around but doesn't see Sarha she quickly gets dressed. Suddenly the sound of gun fire "this is no accident" she thinks to herself. The pod can wait she is heading to the armory, putting on her armor and helmet she needs a weapon looking around a knife from dinner is still lying on the table so she grabs it. "Not much but it will do" she opens her door and heads to the elevator the sounds of gun fire and screams echo in the elevator shaft. As the door from the elevator opens the hiss of air escaping into space can be head "why hasn't EDI sealed the ship" moving slowly to allow her magnet boots to remain in contact with the floor all power goes out the ship is now pitch black only the light from distant stars making its way in through windows and the hole in the ship lights her way now. The gunfire continues but less screams now the crew needs help so Anima speeds up a little as she makes her way into the Armory a small doll passes buy floating in the zero gravity Anima knows it's Tali's Commander Shepard doll she grabs it and stuffs it into a cargo pocket. She prepares herself for the horrors she might witness in Officer Training they showed a vid of a ship and its crew after a decompression it wasn't pretty sight only now it was real and these were her friends. The lights flicker but stay off "EDI is trying to reboot" Anima thinks as she enters the Armory Chief Long is floating in the corner frozen, eyes busted in their socket from the decompression. Anima shakes her head at the sight she grabs her weapon and notices Delta's gear still in his locker "damn it" Anima says out loud. Perhaps he had some spare armor in his cabin like she had, but now is not the time she needed to get up to the bridge and see if she could restore the systems or at least make a distress call. The lights flicker again but don't stay on; Anima makes her way toward the elevator to head to the CIC. "Damn it no power no elevator, looks like I'm climbing up the emergency hatch" Anima turns and sees a shadowy figure seconds later it opens fire on her and dives behind some cargo.

Anima: Who the hell are you!

Man: Who I am is unimportant, Xen sends her regards.

The soldier opens fire again bullets spray across the docking bay the light from the rifle lights up the hold.

Anima: Put your rifle down and you may live to your trial.

Man: I don't think so, Cerberus wants you alive, but you're not worth the trouble.

Anima has heard enough and she throws up a barrier the bullets bounce of the field as she walks toward the Cerberus operative.

Anima: Mitt?

Mitt: Don't act so surprised Anima.

Anima: What did you do?

Mitt: What needed to be done, Xen is building an army to strike down the Alliance and its allies ushering in a new order of things.

Anima: You betrayed your oath, your crew, and your friends!

Mitt: Spare me Anima; you think whoring around with that alien won you any friends? Or was it when you attacked Captain Cemer? You are on this ship for one reason your daddy, and Delta picked you over me to be the XO!

Anima: So you killed the crew over a promotion?

Mitt: Oh they aren't dead; you know what happens when you slowly lower the O2 level? People just fall asleep. They are all on their way to Europa Xen has planes for them you too, but it seems Asari need less oxygen then humans. Now lower your barrier and come with me if you want to see them alive again.

Anima lowers her barrier Mitt walks up to her "I knew you were one of the smart ones" he grabs her arm. Anima looks at Mitt "tell me one thing" Mitt looks at her as he takes her rifle and throws it to the ground.

Mitt: What is it?

Anima: If the crew was off ship why the explosion?

Mitt: Turns out Chief long had sleep apnea which met he wore an oxygen mask at night he woke up tried to stop me so I blew out an airlock.

Anima: Doesn't explain the power failure.

Mitt: That occurred all by itself, either way it doesn't matter.

EDI: I think it does!

Mitt turns around only to see EDI standing behind him with a shotgun.

Mitt: How the hell are you walking around without a suit or helmet?

EDI: Upgrades!

EDI pulls the trigger shooting Mitt directly in the head which explodes the blood and flesh begin floating around in the zero gravity. EDI walks over to a console and restores power to the ship Mitts body and all the items floating come crashing down to the floor. Anima removes her helmet and walks over to EDI "what was that about?"

EDI: Mitt uploaded a virus into the cyber warfare suit as a result I had to fight in on five different fire walls, lucky for us it wasn't met for me just a VI. However it slowed my response I had to do a hard reboot thus the power loss.

Anima walks over to the armory and covers Chief long with a blanket. She grabs Delta's gear as well as Sarha's and Seryna's and loads it into the shuttle.

Anima: EDI inform the Alliance of what has happened see if the Normandy can assist I will need a pick up.

EDI: Shepard is there something you wish to tell me?

Anima: I'm going to get my crew back! I'll take the shuttle they will think it is Mitt can you get me a voice print of him requesting permission to land?

EDI: I have recording of him it will take some time but I think I can do it.

Anima: Work fast it should only take an hour at the most to get to the moon.

EDI: Understood here is the last know frequency that Cerberus was using with luck they didn't change it.

Anima nods and heads to the shuttle the door closes and the shuttle takes off and heads out of the ship. Inside Anima programs the VI to take her to Europa, and to her crew, once programed she returns to the back to check on the gear.

EDI: (over the radio) I have limited access to Cerberus's computers I am sending you the lay out of the base. Once inside you will have no comms with me or any Alliance ships as the base is under about forty feet of ice and another two hundred feet of water, the base is near a thermal vent.

Anima: It just keeps getting better, any news from the Alliance?

EDI: Admiral Shepard wishes for you to contact the Normandy. A repair ship has been sent to the Bastogne's location to fix the airlocks.

Anima: Put me through to the Normandy.

EDI: As you wish Shepard, one moment.

Shepard: Saber three mind telling me what the hell you are doing?

Anima: A rescue mission sir.

Shepard: Drop the act there is no way I am allowing you to assault a Cerberus strong hold alone.

Anima: I am afraid there is no time to wait for back up; you'll just have to trust me.

Shepard: Anima…

Anima: Dad, trust me please… I'll bring them back, all of them.

Shepard: We are on our way just wait…

Anima: All due respect, but a ship full of old men and women isn't going to help me any.

Shepard: Funny, then be careful and you radio the second you get to the surface.

Anima: Understood, and Dad I love you.

Shepard: I love you too, just be careful down there, Shepard Out.

Anima: EDI do you have that voice print yet?

EDI: Yes sending it to you now.

Anima: Got it, okay EDI I am heading in keep the Normandy apprised of the situation, I'll be back in time for lunch.

EDI: Understood, and Shepard good luck.

Anima uses the voice print to contact the Cerberus base.

Mitt's Voice: This is Mitt I need clearance to land I have the half breed on board.

Anima shakes her head "EDI will pay for that one" she says out loud.

Cerberus Base: Understood approach at these coordinates. We will have a security team standing by.

Mitt's Voice: Understood.

The shuttle turns as Anima punches in the coordinates to the base. Now she just needed to kill the security team infiltrate the base find the crew and get them to the surface. "All in a day's work" she thinks to herself as she grabs Delta's and Sarha's swords, and puts them on her back. The Shuttle slowly touches down on the ice coated moon; Jupiter can be seen in the distance the light from the sun is faint. On the ground there is a small landing pad and hanger the shuttle flies into the hanger were five Cerberus troop are seen standing there expecting Mitt and his prisoner, and not a pissed off biotic. The door to the shuttle opens and Anima quickly hits two of the guards with a warp throwing them across the room, the other three she shoots before they even knew what was going on. She locates the elevator and boards it "according to EDI the Prisoners will be on the lower levels. She pressed a few buttons and the elevator begins its descent, over the intercom are Cerberus propaganda about the evil aliens and the Alliance. Moments later the elevator comes to a stop and Anima leaves the elevator. "No alarms, no gun fire, and no running, so far so good" Anima thinks to herself. She begins to make her way toward the cell block dodging guards when possible taking them down quietly when not. Working her way through the corridors she finds the containment cells and quickly opens the doors freeing the crew. Delta runs up along with Sarha, a few others behind him.

Delta: Report.

Anima: It was Mitt he lowered the O2 on the ship everyone fell asleep, Chief Long is dead and the ship is under repair. The Normandy is our ride out of here once we reach the surface, is everyone accounted for?

Delta looks at Sarha and hesitates "they took Rana and Tali".

Anima: Where too?

Delta: Down that way LT I can't let you go after them, we need to evac now.

Anima: Get everyone to the surface the Shuttle is there if I'm not there in thirty minutes meet up with the Normandy.

Delta: Did you just give me an order LT?

Anima: All due respect this is my op not yours I'm in charge of it.

Delta: Fine LT we will do it your way you have thirty minutes then I am getting these people off this moon.

Anima: Understood.

Sarha: I'm coming with you.

Anima: Okay here is your sword; sorry I forgot your pistol in the shuttle.

Sarha: This will do.

Anima kisses Sarha "I thought I lost you"

Sarha: You're not that lucky; now let's go get your friends.

Anima nods and the two of them make their way down the hall Delta and the rest of the crew head toward the elevator. Sarha points in the direction they took the two Quarians.

Anima: Let's go get them back.

Sarha nods and the two make their way down the hall walking through a door into a large room on the exam table is Rana she is tied down. Anima rushes over to her and unties Rana "Sarha take her to the shuttle, I'm going to find Tali and I'll be right behind you." Sarha kisses Anima and takes Rana "you better be right behind me Anima" Anima nods and runs toward the doors on the other side of the room once inside she sees Tali caged up, Anima runs into the room but before she gets to Tali five soldiers come rushing in along with Xen.

Xen: Not to bad… Anima is it?

Anima: You can call me Lieutenant Shepard.

Xen: Drop your weapon now or I shoot the kid in the face.

Anima lowers her rifle and sets it on the floor and slowly raises her hands.

Anima: Okay let her go and you get me.

Xen: I think I'll keep you both, no reason this little girl should have to suffer on an Alliance ship.

Anima: If you hurt her I will end you Xen.

Xen: Please Shepard no need to be like that, guards bring her to the lab along with the child.

Xen walks off and the Cerberus guards slowly approach Anima clinches her fists one guard grabs her right shoulder and in an instant she spins bringing her left elbow crashing into the soldiers arm breaking it. Then she punches him directly in the chest killing him, two other guards rush her but are stopped with a pull field floating helplessly Anima grabs her rifle and fires two shots into each of them. The last guard runs off, Anima turns her attention to getting Tali out of the cage smashing the lock with the butt of her rifle opening the cage she grabs Tali and carriers her out of the room. Anima rushes down the long hallway carrying the still unconscious child in her arms, she knows it has almost been thirty minutes and Delta will keep his word on leaving. As she gets back to the elevator an alarm sounds "I guess they know those guards are dead" she thinks to herself. The elevator door opens and she quickly enters it and sends it toward the surface. The elevator reaches the surface and Anima quickly exits but there is a problem the shuttle is gone. "Damn it!" She screams knowing she now needs a new way off the moon. Tali beings to wake up and Anima sits her down softly on the ground.

Anima: Tali can you hear me?

Tali's eyes open and she looks at Anima and smiles "I knew you would come for me."

Anima: Do you think you can walk?

Tali: Yes.

Anima: Okay, stay close if trouble starts you find some cover and stay low.

Tali shakes her head and the two slowly make their way through the large docking bay then Anima sees their way out a shuttle on the far side of the hanger. "Come on" Anima whispers and they both head toward the shuttle. Suddenly Xen's voice comes over the intercom "All crews we have and Alliance warship closing on our base, prep for protocol Sierra, code red, and start countdown on my mark…mark." Suddenly red lighting in the hanger begins to flash, and the station beings to shake. Anima looks at Tali and the two begin to run toward the shuttle, just before they make it to the shuttle two guards grab Anima from behind and slam her to the floor. Anima feels her head slam into the floor causing the room to dim and a solid buzz to ring in her ears. Tali did what she was told and hides behind some boxes. The two guards pick Anima up one slams his fist into her stomach "that was for my friends you slut!" The other guard drops Anima who crumbles to her knees trying to catch her breath. She struggles to remain conscious just as she feels her breath come back the guard kicks her squarely in the jaw knocking her back. Blood begins to come out of her nose the red lights and warnings blur into one, again thinking of Tali she tries to get to her feet.

Cerberus Guard: Look at her, not so tough now are you? Hold her down I am going to show this bitch one more good time before she and the little shit get blown to hell and gone when this base self-destructs.

The other guard does as he is told and holds Anima down; she is still semiconscious when she feels her armor being tugged at.

Cerberus Guard: Give me your knife we don't have time for foreplay.

Moments later Anima hears the fabric around her armor being cut and torn away, "I'm going to be raped and that child is going to see the entire thing" she thinks. Just then a surge of adrenalin surges through her veins bringing her back to reality. She begins to glow green as the guard struggles to hold her in place. She struggles to get free the last of her armor now striped away only her Alliance uniform remains. Tali rushes the guard to try to stop him, he hits her across the face sending her flying back into some boxes. That was the last straw for Anima now it wasn't just self-preservation it was revenge. The guard gets a little to close and Anima brings her foot up as hard as she can, catching the guard directly in the genitals. He lets out a low painful cry as Anima now focuses her attention to getting free from asshole number two. She knocks him back with a biotic blast and is on her feet in seconds. The other guard still curled up on the ground Anima grabs the knife lying next to him and drives it deep into the guard's skull, the other guard now on his feet sees this and attempts to run but Anima grabs him with her biotics and slams him face first into the floor spraying blood onto her and her uniform. She spins grabs Tali who is lying on the floor crying and bleeding from the hit she received from the now dead guard. Hugging the child and holding her against her chest Anima opens the shuttle door and sits the child in the co-pilot's chair as she sits in the pilot's chair and starts the shuttle's engines. The shuttle flies out of the hanger as a large explosion levels the base in the distance a large Reaper like ship can be seen entering faster than light travel before it disappears.

Anima: SSV Normandy this Saber three, come in over.

Normandy Comm. Officer: Saber three; this is the SSV Normandy stand by for Deep Strike actual.

Shepard: Saber three, what is your status?

Anima: Approaching from the port side, in a Cerberus shuttle, one passenger in aboard. All hostages accounted for.

Shepard: Understood, Shepard out.

The scene cuts to the shuttle slowly landing on the Normandy. Delta, Sarha, Shepard, and Liara are standing there waiting for Anima. The shuttles doors open and Anima steps off her uniform damaged and covered in blood from the fight. Anima looks exhausted as she walks past Delta and sets her rifle in a rifle rack. Delta walks up behind her "I hope you have a bloody good reason for what happened down there." She turns back toward Delta and stands at attention.

Delta: Well answer me damn it!

Anima: I finished the mission.

Delta: I know that damn it, what went wrong?

Anima: What didn't go wrong (Anima looks back at the shuttle as Tali gets off and runs and hides).

Anima pulls the Commander Shepard doll for her cargo pocket it is dirty, one arm torn clean off from the fighting and running. Anima walks over to Tali, who's cowering behind some boxes tears running down her face. Anima kneels down and hugs Tali "it's over now, you're safe and you're not in trouble" Tali hugs Anima's neck "Thank you" her voice still trembling. Anima hands Tali her doll "sorry he got ruined I'll get you a new one." Tali takes her Commander Shepard back, looks him over "I don't need a new one, he's not perfect but he is beautiful and he needs me more than a new one." Anima smiles and kisses the kids forehead, stands back up and walks over to Delta.

Anima: If you want to court martial me fine, but I wouldn't leave her or any of you behind.

Shepard walks over "no one is getting court martialed, but I want to see the Bastogne's officers and Ambassador Sarha in the conference room in one hour. Get cleaned up and some chow in you." Delta salutes Shepard who walks off. Tali now standing by Anima's side holding her hand with one arm and her doll in the other. Liara walks up to Anima and hugs her "I love you" Anima hugs her with her free arm "I love you too mom." Liara smiles and follows Shepard who is just now getting on the elevator. Anima walks over and kisses Sarha then looks down at Tali who is trying to push some stuffing back into her Shepard doll "Come on Tali lets go find your mom she is probably worried about you." Tali nods and the two follow Delta to the med bay where the other crew is waiting as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Xen now aboard the Cerberus ship that left the base before the explosion. She holds her Omni tool above a Geth with a hole in its chest and N7 armor attached to its body. Kevin walks up behind Xen and looks over the disabled Geth wondering the entire time if this piece of scrap metal is worth the headache.

Kevin: I see your paper weight has arrived.

Xen: Yes and it is in better condition than I had hoped. I should be able to restore its memory and with luck find out how it spread the reaper code to the other Geth. Taking them from AI to VI or at the very least installing a virus to wipe them out may take some time but I think I can do it.

Kevin: The boss wants to know how you let one Asari destroy our base on Europa.

Xen: It is not my concern, I was hired to help bring this organization back from the dead I have fulfilled my part of the deal. Beside did it ever occur to you I wanted her to escape?

Kevin: Why the hell would you want her to escape?

Xen: I needed to see her in action, so I can develop counter measures in the new mechs. The next time we meet her fancy biotics will count for nothing, how else did you think I killed that Krogan Wrex letting that Justicar take the blame was just a bonus.

Kevin: So you sacrificed an entire base and thirty soldiers to make your damn robots stronger?

Xen: Yes I did the more data we have on the enemy the better.

Xen's Omni tool beeps letting her know it is down with the diagnostics. "Perfect" Xen proclaims as she types some commands into the Omni tool. Kevin shakes his head and walks off to Xen is oblivious to anything other than her data and Omni tool as the scene cuts to the SSV Normandy's conference room. The officers from the SSV Bastogne are all their along with Sarha. Shepard walks in and Delta yells out "Admiral on deck!" the group snaps to attention as Delta salutes Admiral Shepard who salutes back.

Shepard: At ease, I called you all in here to debrief you and find out how the fuck a senior communications officer was working for Cerberus under your and my nose all this time.

Delta: Sir I take full responsibility for Mitt he was my crew member.

Shepard: This isn't a witch hunt Commander; no one needs take blame… this time. I simply want to ensure this doesn't happen again, who knows how much information he provided Cerberus or how much he withheld from you. Each of the remaining officers aboard the Bastogne will be questioned individually. Aside from that I want to thank you all for a job well done thus far. Now I need Commander Delta, Lieutenant Shepard, and Ambassador Sarha to stay behind the rest please report to Liara for your interview.

The crew comes to attention before leaving the room, Delta, Anima, and Sarha all stay behind. The door closes and Shepard walks over to Sarha and shakes her hand "it is nice to finally meet you." Sarha smiles "the pleasure is all mine Admiral." Shepard looks over at Anima and smiles, and then returns to the head of the table.

Shepard: Okay, the SSV Bastogne is now in charge of hunting down and stopping our new Cerberus friends. EDI tracked the ship to the Terminus system but lost it after that. The other two relays will be started by the Asari and Salarian; the Alliance will protect your relay Sarha as promised the other two will fall to the Council to protect.

Delta: Any idea why Xen is working for Cerberus?

Shepard: No, but she is as crazy as brilliant so respect her as an enemy.

Delta: Sir how did EDI remain on the Bastogne?

Shepard: I guess it is time we fill you in on a secret that I asked Anima to keep from you. Eva Moreau aka EDI isn't human, she is a fully aware AI her main computer is on the Bastogne but she uses the body as well.

Delta: That would explain a lot, but I thought she was destroyed during the Reaper attack.

Shepard: She survived just like most Geth did; we didn't want people to panic which is why she now has flesh, hair and teeth that look human. This information doesn't leave the room no one can know about her, hell the only reason Anima knows is because of Joker sneaking her onto the Normandy to meet her.

Delta: Understood sir.

Shepard: Now Commander if you would be so kind to give me a few minutes with my daughter and her girlfriend.

Delta smiles, salutes and quickly makes his exit.

Shepard: So Anima when did you plan on telling your mother and I about your new friend who happens to be an Ambassador from a newly discovered race?

Anima: Well…I… didn't think you would approve.

Shepard: Is that what you thought Sarha?

Sarha: No Admiral I was sure you wouldn't care, but I have been in a relationship before, your daughter has not.

Shepard: Yeah, that was my fault. It couldn't have been easy growing up in my shadow, but Anima you know you can tell me anything and for the record I think it is great you finally met someone.

Anima smiles it was a weight lifted off her shoulders "one parent down, one to go" she thought to herself.

Shepard: I don't suppose I can convince you two to stay aboard the Normandy and serve on my crew?

Anima: You're the Admiral I wasn't aware you needed to convince anyone of anything.

Shepard: I still have my bosses, but I don't want to force you off your ship Anima you earned the right to stay there if you want.

Anima: Sorry dad, the Normandy is great but she is yours the Bastogne she is mine or well Delta's for now.

Shepard smiles "so you want your own command, and command of the fleets best ship? You're not lacking in ambition I'll say that."

Anima: All in good time, you took over the Normandy as a XO so who knows.

Shepard: I was also N7 qualified, and a Lieutenant Commander not fresh out of officer training school.

Anima: Details.

Shepard laughs "right, well we will be back at your ship in a few hours so I suggest you and your girlfriend spend some time with your mother." Shepard walks over and hugs Anima and kisses her cheek "I'm very proud of you" he whispers in her ear, before walking over and giving Sarha a hug "welcome to the family" it takes everything he can do to keep from allowing a tear or two to form in his eyes as he turns and leaves the room. Anima and Sarha stay behind both smile at one another and Anima walks over to the window and looks out.

Anima: I would understand if you wanted to stay aboard the Normandy, you didn't sign up for all the danger the Bastogne is about to be in.

Sarha: Trying to get rid of me already?

Anima: (chuckles) No, but you are an Ambassador can do much bridge building on a War ship hunting terrorists.

Sarha walks over to Anima and hugs her from behind "that stuff can wait, like it or not you're stuck with me." Anima turns and hugs Sarha "I was hoping you would say that" Anima kisses Sarha and the two leave the room. Walking into the CIC the ship no longer has a look of a ship on a victory tour; instead it appears Admiral Shepard has a full crew of highly trained Alliance Navy and Marines. Anima can remember playing on the ship as a child while it was still under her father's command for a few years though it never flew in space during that time. Her dad would bring her onto the ship and he would show her all the places on it from engineering to his old cabin. She loved those outings, and she fell in love with the Normandy as many before her did.

The two continue to walk through the ship the entire time Anima pointing out interesting facts to Sarha as they finished the tour just outside her mother's cabin Anima's demeanor changed and Sarha knew it.

Sarha: What's wrong?

Anima: Nothing, I just always feel like I am letting my mother down in some way. Dad is easy always was, but mom she is just private by nature. I mean she loves me but I think seeing my grandmother die makes it hard for her to truly accept me for who I am.

Anima knocks on the door and Liara opens it, standing in front of the wall of monitors where Anima would play her video games while her dad was working elsewhere on the ship. Liara sees her daughter and friend and invites the two in.

Liara: Hello dare, I see you brought our newest Ambassador with you.

Anima: Mom this Sarha, she and I are…

Liara: I know about your love affair Anima no need to tell me about it. As for your trip to Omega we need to have a serious chat about how you… take care of enemies.

Anima hangs her head a little disappointing her mother was a lifelong knack she had.

Liara: It is one thing to tell people you are going to skin them with your biotics it is entirely different thing to actually do it. The Asari command is more than a little concerned with you, as am I. I think you have taken this… career choice a little far and it is time you return to school.

Anima looks up at her mother and Liara knows she has once again treated her own daughter like an information broker. The pain in her eyes nearly breaks Liara's heart in two "how can I treat her that way" Liara thinks to herself.

Anima: I…

Sarha: It may not be my place Dr. Shepard, but Anima is one of the finest officers in the Alliance. She saved her entire crew from Cerberus, and perhaps she got carried away on Omega but this is all new to her.

Liara: I know, but being the best is what nearly killed her father on more than one occasion. It's not that I am not proud of her I am. I just don't think she needs to follow in her father's footsteps to impress us.

Anima: That is not why I joined the Alliance.

Liara: Then why did you?

Anima: To see the galaxy, to meet new people that would see past who my parents are, and to find myself. College was college it held no real challenge for me, this is different it is hard and I like that.

Liara: You know what is hard? Finding out your daughter's ship is without life support and the crew is feared dead. That is hard!

Anima: I know you and dad worry, but he has gotten over it, why can't you?

Liara: Is that what you think? Your father and I both worry about you non-stop. You won't understand until you have a child of your own and have to pray every day to not make the same mistakes your mother made.

Anima: Mom unless you ordered a hit squad to take me out I think you avoided the same mistakes. I can take care of myself, just like you took care of yourself on all the Prothean dig sites when you were young.

Liara: I was over eighty when I first started not twenty one.

Anima: You know I aged quicker than you did, and you shouldn't have raised me on Earth if you didn't want me to learn to be more human than Asari. Though I am sure if I was on Thessia I would have been locked away in some lab or just outright killed. Doesn't matter Earth is my home and always will be.

Liara: Your father and I made many mistakes when it came to your upbringing, and despite our best efforts you turned into a wonderful person. A person, whom I am very proud of, and though we will never see eye to eye about your service I still love you, and nothing will ever change that.

Anima has never heard her mother speak like that not about anything let alone her.

Anima: About Omega.

Liara: Don't worry, the Asari will get over it besides they banned us so screw them, but in the future a quick death is a better path to take with enemies.

Anima nods and walks over to her mother and hugs her, Liara hugs her back "I love you mom" Anima says trying not to cry. "I know you do, I love you too." The two pull away and Liara is crying which Anima has never seen.

Liara: Now I need to interview your crew… I'll come see you before you leave.

Anima smiles and nods her and Sarha leave the room, looking over she sees Jack and Decker sitting in the med bay. It is almost too much to see so many old friends in one place Anima walks around and introduces Sarha to all of them. After a couple of hours of hugs and stories Flight Lieutenant Eychner comes over the radio and announces the SSV Bastogne is in sight. And the Bastogne's crew makes their way to the air lock. Delta, Anima, Seryna, and Sarha are the last to make their way across the walk way onto the repaired Bastogne. Anima hugs her father and mother goodbye, and they wish one another luck with the upcoming missions. The four make their way across the walk way back onto the Bastogne as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on a Salarian cruiser slowly docking with the second dormant relay newly named by the Council as the Sirius Relay. The Asari on the other hand have the Zulu Relay but they haven't arrived yet. As the relay begins to power up the cruiser slowly backs away as the bright blue ball of dark energy appears and the two rings begin to spin. Moments later the cruiser goes through the relay and in a moment of bright blue light the ship is no longer in the Solus system. The scene cuts to the Normandy and Admiral Shepard is standing in the war room listening to the Salarian ship as it reports about the new star system.

Salarian Captain: (over the radio) this system appears to have ten planetary bodies orbiting one yellow star. No sign of intelligent life is being picked up by sensors at this time. Scanners have found five of the planets have breathable atmospheres and the planets appear to have wildlife at this time. Inform the Council they can send in the research teams to explore the planets my team will begin with the planets with life on them.

Shepard walks over to the vidcom as the scene cuts to Delta standing in the Armory where Chief Long's body was found. The place has a scent of bleach and cleaning products, everything has been put back in place. "Now I need a new Weapon Specialist" Delta thinks to himself before leaving the room. Delta walks to one of the shuttles as Seryna walks up behind him "still down here?" She asks surprising Delta as usual.

Delta: You know one day you will give me a heart attack sneaking up on me like that.

Seryna: Who is sneaking? Anyway the crew is assembled in the CIC when you're ready to address them.

Delta takes Seryna's hand and kisses her "I love you, and I am sorry if I don't say it often enough." Seryna is slightly taken back "I love you too." The two walk over to the elevator and enter it once the door opens. Moments later they arrive to the crowed CIC the crew standing around wondering what this was about. Delta walks up to the Galaxy map as Anima yells "Commander on the deck!" The crew snaps to attention, "At ease" Delta yells out.

Delta: Most of you are wondering why I called you away from your stations. We have a new mission that comes directly from fifth fleet. We are to hunt and capture Xen and the people who kidnapped this crew. Xen was once and Admiral in the Quarian fleet she is very smart and crafty and now she has brought Cerberus out of retirement. I have instructed EDI to find her vessel once she has found it we will take it out. Most of you remember the amount of damage Cerberus did just twenty one years ago, we need to and will stop them again. Our mission is no longer one of peace and as of this moment we are on alert status alpha. I want this ship ready for war if necessary and I know all of you will make me and the Alliance proud. Now I ask you all to join me in a moment of silence for Master Gunnery Chief Sean Long.

Delta and the crew lower their heads and for thirty seconds the Bastogne is completely silent.

Delta: Thank you; now let's get this mission finished. Crew dismissed.

The crew snaps to attention once again before dispersing back to their work stations. Delta walks over to Anima as the scene cuts to Xen on the Cerberus ship, next to her is a human female in a white lab coat. Her brown hair is tied tightly in a bun as her brown eyes look over a data pad before handing it to Xen.

Xen: Good everything checks out. Ms. Caldwell, please prepare the Geth for reactivation.

Caldwell: Ma'am do you think this is a good idea?

Xen: Yes I do, I don't make mistakes so go do your job and let me worry about the big girl stuff.

Caldwell: Understood ma'am.

Xen: Now ensure our firewalls are up and be ready for anything.

Xen walks over to the table where Legions body is strapped to; wires are attached to the Geth's body in various places. Xen holds her Omni tool over the Geth's head seconds later blue sparks appear in a quick and violent jerk the Geth's body lifts off the table then slams back down with no change in the Geth. Xen is undeterred and hits the Geth again with a shock, this time the lights on the head flicker and come on. Xen clearly please with herself walks over and scans the Geth.

Legion: Creator Xen where's Shepard Commander or creator Tali?

Xen: Don't worry about them I have much bigger plans in store for you…much bigger plans.

Xen walks over to Caldwell and with a snicker "you see nothing to worry about, and before long all the Geth will be under Cerberus control." The two walk out of the room as the camera pans over to Legion looking around the best he can before the scene cuts to Tali once again aboard the Bastogne sitting in her room sewing up her Commander Shepard doll, a signed picture of Admiral Shepard now hangs above her bed. Sitting there by herself she begins to hum an old Quarian song as she slowly and methodically stitches up her doll. A quick couple of knocks on her door stops the humming and sewing. The door opens and Delta is standing there with yet another gift for the crew's unofficial adopted Quarian child.

Tali: Hello Delta, what do you have there?

Delta: Well I heard your fish ran away when we were gone.

Tali: They didn't run away they were exposed to the vacuum of space and died.

Delta can't help but laugh a little at the child's grasp of things and her ability to make even the most horrible of things sound cute.

Delta: Yes well, I got you some new fish for your room.

Tali looks up at the bag full of bright orange Thessia Sun Fish and smiles "those are my favorite!" She says running over to have a closer look at her new pets.

Delta: Yes Anima told me you would like them.

Tali: I love them thank you so much (hugs Delta, then grabs the fish and puts them in her small fish tank).

Delta smiles "you take care of those fish, and I'll see about getting you a bigger fish tank" Tali looks up and shakes her head then returns her attention to the brightly colored fish swimming. Delta turns and leaves the room and is met by Rana.

Rana: I wanted to thank you for doing that for her.

Delta: Well I need to keep her happy she is the best engineer we have, just don't tell Kyle.

Rana smiles and shakes Delta's hand before heading back to the med bay. Delta smiles and walks off as the scene cuts to Anima standing behind EDI as she flies the ship.

Anima: Delta, Seryna, and Sarha are aware of your…condition EDI, dad filled them in.

EDI: It is for the best Shepard, Delta was getting suspicious.

Anima: I thought you should know, also with everything that has been going on I never told you that I am sorry about Jeff.

EDI: He was a great man, and I cared for him deeply, thank you.

Anima puts her hand on EDI's shoulder before turning and walking toward the galaxy map. She sees Delta exiting the elevator and walks over to him.

Anima: Any idea where we can find Xen?

Delta: No, unfortunately we have to wait for her do show up it's a big galaxy. EDI is monitoring all communications with possible sources and Admiral Shepard is also looking for information. It is only a matter of time before we find out where she is and what she is up to. Also I received word that a group broke into the Quarian's National History Museum a few days back.

Anima: So.

Delta: Well the only thing they took was the body of the Geth that helped your father beat the Collectors and gave true AI to all other Geth.

Anima: Sounds like something Xen would pull, but why?

Delta: No idea but I doubt it is with good intentions.

Anima: Was it Cerberus who took the Geth?

Delta: No it was the Eclipse Sisters, which is why we are heading to Ilium as we speak.

Anima: Oh good an Asari world am I banned from there as well?

Delta: No I checked, just Thessia.

Anima: Lucky me I guess.

Delta: Reminds me LT your due for your annual physical, plus I would like you checked out anyway.

Anima: I'm fine.

Delta: Sorry LT Alliance regulations, check in with Rana she is expecting you.

Anima is not happy but rules are rules so she salutes Delta and makes her way down to the med bay where Engineer Kyle is walking out of with a look of pain on his face.

Anima: Everything okay Kyle?

Kyle: Yeah just got all my vaccines, let's just say I won't be sitting down much today.

Anima laughs a little before remembering she is due a few shots as well. She enters the Med Bay and Rana looks up to see her standing in the door way.

Rana: Come in don't be shy.

Anima: So doctor how about we count all those tests you did as my physical.

Rana: No I don't think that would fly, besides I see your do for three Asari vaccines and two Human vaccines. Plus I need to do a few scans make sure everything checks out.

Anima: Why do I need five shots?

Rana: Wellbeing the only half Asari Human hybrid, so no need to take any chances. Let's see you need a tetanus and HIV booster for the human side of the house, Mengy Fever, Ver Pox and the Q influenza vaccine on the Asari side.

Anima: Lucky me, but why do I need an HIV booster?

Rana: Alliance regulation even with the virus being wiped out they don't want it coming back.

Anima: Fine let's just get this over with, I have things to do.

Rana walks over to Anima and directs her toward an exam table. Anima sits on it and Rana scans her from head to toe with her Omni tool. Next Rana walks over to a workstation and grabs a silver tray with five syringes on it. She sets the tray down next to Anima and grabs the first syringe.

Rana: Okay which arm, do you want the tetanus in?

Anima: Does it matter?

Rana: Big picture no, small picture this one hurts the most and you will be sore for a day after.

Anima: Left arm is fine.

Rana holds the syringe and shiftily pushes it deep into Anima's left arm and injects the contents. One by one Rana gives the rest of the injections until the last one.

Rana: Okay stand up and pull your pants down.

Anima: I need dinner first before I go that far with you doc.

Rana: Funny, the HIV booster has a larger bore needle which means it has to be injected into a large muscle and the gluteus maximus aka the buttocks is one of the larger muscles.

Anima knowing she isn't going to win this battle complies with Rana's request. Standing up she pulls her pants down enough to reveal her right buttock and Rana gives the injection. Moments later Anima is finished with her vaccines and gingerly sits back down on the exam table. Rana has Anima lay down as she again scans Anima only this time only the head.

Rana: Okay, that's it. If you want to wait I'll have the results from the scans in a minute.

Anima: Well I am here now it will save me a trip so I'll wait.

Rana walks over to her desk and waits for her computer to give her the results from the scans. Moments later a beep lets her know the computer is done analyzing the data and her computer screen lights up. Rana reads the data for a moment, before turning and looking at Anima. Anima can tell something didn't check out from the tests, Rana walks over to Anima.

Anima: What's wrong?

Rana: Remember these scans aren't 100% accurate…

Anima: Doctor, what is wrong?

Rana: One scan came back with some with some abnormal results.

Anima: Okay.

Rana: Well it appears you may have a tumor near the frontal lobe near the optic path of your brain. It is small right now which is good news however it is clearly growing rapidly seeing as the brain scan we did a few months ago didn't pick it up.

Anima: You're saying I have brain cancer.

Rana: No you have a brain tumor it is different, it may not be cancerous.

Anima: Okay… so now what?

Rana: As if we do nothing?

Anima: Yes.

Rana: You can't be serious.

Anima: If the Alliance finds out I have a damn tumor in my brain they will ground me and send me back to Earth.

Rana: Fine this is what could happen if the tumor were to continue to grow at its current rate you will begin seeing and things that are not there, if you haven't already. Sleep disorders are common, seizures, migraines, and eventually as the tumor compresses the brain death will occur. At its current rate of growth I would say you have one year with no treatment, with treatment a normal life span. This is easily treated Anima don't throw your entire life away for a six month stay on Earth.

Anima: Our mission is too important for me to leave now; when it is done I will get treatment.

Rana: My hands are tied I have to report this to Delta and Admiral Shepard. If you wish to delay treatment that is up to you but command will know you have the condition. If you wish to remain on the ship I suggest you talk to Delta and your father they have the power to allow you to stay.

Anima: Doctor I saved you and your child twice, I think I earned a favor.

Rana: You don't understand these computers are all linked every scan put into the computer is reviewed by Alliance doctors on Earth, because SSV Bastogne left dock without a medical officer those scans are reviewed first. Chances are your father knows more about your conditions at this point then I do.

Anima: If that was the case I would have been called over the intercom by…

EDI: Anima, Admiral Shepard is on the vidcom for you.

Rana: You were saying?

Anima shakes her head "I'll be right there EDI" she gets off the exam table and makes her way to the war room the entire time it feels like she is floating like nothing is real she is just numb processing the information then the questions start in her mind "will it hurt?, who should I tell?, will Sarha leave me?, is my career over?, is she sure?" Before she knows it Anima reaches the vidcom room and steps in her father appears almost the second she walks in.

Shepard: Anima you there?

Anima: Yes Sir I am here.

Shepard: How are you feeling? are you okay?

Anima: I am fine.

Shepard: I have ordered Delta to take you to the Citadel from there a shuttle will be waiting for you to take you to the Vancouver Alliance Medical Center; I have also contacted the Asari for their assistance in the matter.

Anima: You did all that in less than ten minutes?

Shepard: When you're an Admiral you get a staff so they dialed, I talked.

Anima: Sir I request permission to stay aboard and complete our mission.

Shepard: Denied Lieutenant, your orders are already cut and signed.

Anima: Sir, please…

Shepard: Negative! I've heard enough about the matter, I am not letting you jeopardize your life or the life of the crew over some sense of duty toward them. Anima you are sick you need help it is that simple, three to six months you are back aboard the Bastogne once doctors clear you.

Anima: You know they have a better chance with me then without me.

Shepard: Of course I do you're my daughter, but if you start seeing things and it compromises the mission and someone gets hurt or killed would you be able to live with that?

Anima: No.

Shepard: I know it sucks not being the go to, but it happens to us all at some point this is just a bump in the road.

Anima: I know… I'm just nervous.

Shepard: It's not like the early 2000's when they would cut a hole in your head.

Anima: (small laugh) yeah I guess not.

Shepard: Don't worry, you can use the house it's been repaired and your mother and I will visit soon. I'll also arrange for Sarha to go with you if you and she want.

Anima: Thanks Dad I'll ask her.

Shepard: You will be fine.

Anima: Thanks.

Shepard: I love you.

Anima: I love you too dad.

Shepard: Okay, Shepard out.

Anima walks out of the room and heads to her cabin still numb but this time no questions. Walking through the halls of the ship to the elevator she passes people says hello and returns a few salutes. Once one the elevator the numbness is starting to let go and like a limb that had the blood cut off for too long small painful reminders of what just happen come over her. Slowly at first but by the time she makes it to her bed tears are flowing from her eyes. Anima lies down and curls into a ball and weeps until she falls asleep as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in still on Anima sleeping but sitting in the chair next to the bed is Sarha. Not wanting to wake her she has fallen asleep in the chair rather than get in the bed. Anima wakes up the blanket still damp from her tears remind her it wasn't a dream. Sitting up she sees Sarha sleeping in the chair and smiles, Anima gets up and softly puts a blanket over Sarha then goes into the bathroom. Anima can still feel the sadness not because she has a brain tumor as odd as that sounded to her, but because she finally made friends and now she has to leave them. A few more tears find their way out of her eyes as she opens the door. Sarha is standing there, but doesn't say anything she just walks up and hugs Anima who starts to cry again. "It will be okay." Sarha says rubbing Anima's back. The two hold each other in the dark room as the scene cuts to Delta in his cabin talking to Seryna.

Delta: How does a twenty one year old Asari get bloody head cancer?

Seryna: Asari get tumors too and we don't know it is cancer.

Delta: What else can it be, not that it matters I need a new fucking XO. So I'm down a Comm officer, a Weapon Specialist, and a bloody XO and the mission is not even half way finished!

Seryna: Is this little blow up over that or the fact that she is your friend?

Delta: Friend… you know I don't keep them anymore.

Seryna: Right she is just your XO silly me.

Delta: Don't do that you know I care about her wellbeing.

Seryna: Well you either care about her as a lover or a friend so which is it?

Delta: Fine, she is my friend, happy!

Seryna: Honestly yes, but this isn't about you or me she needs our support.

Delta: What are we going to use the same old keep your head up crap? What do you tell someone that not only could die from this but can't do the one thing she loves because of it?

Seryna: You are supportive, that is all.

Delta: I can't imagine what Admiral Shepard and Liara are going through right now, if this happened to you or one of our daughters I would be going bat shit crazy right now.

Seryna: I know you flipped out when one broke her arm.

Delta: Anyway we will be at the Citadel tomorrow so we should see if she and Sarha would like to have dinner with us tonight.

Seryna: I like that, I'll set it up.

Delta nods before walking over to his desk and begins looking over personnel files trying to find replacements for a damn good weapon specialist and one of the best XO's he ever had is not easy and it is taking its toll on Delta. Seryna walks out of the room as the scene cuts to Liara aboard the Normandy franticly packing her things. Shepard walks up behind her.

Shepard: Going somewhere?

Liara: My baby needs me I am taking a shuttle to the citadel.

Shepard: That's a four day trip by shuttle, just relax I'll have the Normandy take us both to the citadel at the end of the week. Once the Alliance assumes security operations of the Sirius relay we can head to the Sol system.

Liara: I need to get there before that.

Shepard: Why so you can get Anima worked up by hovering?

Liara: I don't hover, Shepard.

Shepard: I disagree but that is not the point she is a big girl, and Sarha will be with her what do you plan on doing back on Earth?

Liara: I'm her mother! I won't abandon her like mine did to me.

Shepard: You would never do that Liara, and Anima knows that.

Liara sits down on the bed and puts her head in her hands.

Liara: I… I was never close to her like you. Perhaps it's because I never had much of a relationship with my mother once I went to college. Also when she was on the Normandy… I… I treated her like a damn employee… like one of my information brokers. If something happens and I don't get to tell her how I really feel…

Shepard: Nothing is going to happen, she is going to get treatment and be back aboard the Bastogne in no time. She knows you love her and she loves you, nothing else matters. Plus if you take this epic shuttle fight you think I am going to approve you would get there one day sooner, hardly worth risking your life over.

Liara: Fine, but I want to know the second we are head back.

Shepard walks over to his wife and sits down next to her, putting his arm around her and pull her into his chest. "It will be okay" he whispers in Liara's ear kissing her head as the two hug as the scene fades to Anima packing her gear in her room when a knock on the door interrupts her.

Anima: Come in, it's open.

Delta walks in looking like he doesn't know what to say. Anima picks up on this and walks over to her Commander and hugs him "I'm fine" she says pulling back.

Delta: I know… I just wanted a hug from a hot young Asari.

Anima: I am so telling Seryna you just said that.

The two laugh as Anima walks back over to her packing and Delta sits in the chair next to her.

Delta: You taking everything?

Anima: Yes, not fair for me to leave my things in the new XO's place.

Delta: You are the XO of this ship that is not going to change as long as I am in command. You can leave your gear; no one will be staying in this room.

Anima: That isn't right Delta and you know it, this is the XO's quarters and ever the acting XO has a right to stay in them.

Delta: The acting XO can stay where I damn well tell them to stay.

Anima smiles and sets a few things back into the closet, before sitting down on the bed.

Delta: How are you holding up?

Anima: Good, still don't think it's really sunk in yet.

Delta: We…I am going to miss you around here.

Anima: You got Seryna to check out when she isn't looking.

Delta: True, but seriously it won't be the same here without you.

Anima: Thanks.

Delta: Sure, now I expect you and Sarha at my cabin for dinner tonight at 1800 hours.

Anima: (smiling) I wouldn't miss it.

Delta: Don't worry your spot on this ship will be right here for you once your healthy.

Anima: That means more then you know, thank you.

Delta stands up and goes to leave but stops at the door he turn back toward Anima "if you need anything just let me know" Anima nods and Delta continues out the door Anima just sits on the bed and watches the few fish she has swim around. She decides she will take them to Tali to watch a little later, looking around the cabin Anima remembers the last eight months she has spent aboard the Bastogne the friends she has made and all that she has learned. She lets out a deep breath as stands up and begins to put a few items back into her closet. Then again a knock on the door "I'll never finish at this rate" she thinks to herself.

Anima: Come in.

Sarha walks in dressed in her black evening gown no doubt Delta or Seryna has told her about the dinner.

Sarha: I bought this for your birthday present but seeing how we were all kidnapped during that event I figured you can have it now, I hope you like it.

Sarha hands Anima a box wrapped in colorful red paper, Anima smiles and accepts the gift.

Anima: You know sometimes I forget that your people studied Earths customs.

Sarha: I looked into Asari as well, but it seems that don't really celebrate a birthday like humans.

Anima: It would cost the same as a small cruiser if we did. Can you imagine giving a gift every year for a thousand years? Thank you so much you really didn't have to get me anything.

Sarha: I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. So open it up!

Anima sits down on the bed and Sarha sits next to her and kisses her cheek. Anima smiles and then begins to open her gift. After removing the wrapping paper she opens the box and pulls out a red evening gown.

Sarha: I hope you like it; I got the measurements from your black dress so it should fit.

Anima: I love it, thank you I'm going to go put it on right now.

Anima gets up and goes into the bathroom, moments later she comes out of the room in a form fitting red gown.

Anima: How do I look?

Sarha: It's missing something.

Sarha walks behind Anima and puts a silver necklace with a black diamond pendent attacked to it. "I felt bad making you give up your jewelry before I hope this makes up for that and it is guaranteed not to make you go crazy." Anima looks down at the beautiful necklace "I am speechless" a few tears fall from Anima's eyes "no one has ever given me anything like this, thank you I love it." Anima spins and kisses deeply, after a few moments the two separate.

Sarha: Careful you kiss me like that again and dinner can wait.

Anima smiles "now that sounds like a lot more fun than dinner" she says kissing Sarha again. It takes every ounce of willpower for Sarha to pull back from the kiss and not throw Anima down on the bed. "Later, but right now we have a dinner date with your friends." Anima smiles and takes Sarha's hand as they leave the cabin together and make the short trip up on floor to the Captain's cabin. After they step off the elevator Delta's door is open already so the two make their way inside. Seryna met the couple at the door she is also dressed in formal wear only her dress is a green and white dress.

Seryna: You two make the perfect couple, you both look great.

Anima: You can thank Sarha she has taken pity on my lack of fashion sense and so she got me these.

Sarha laughs and the three sit down in some chairs around the larger than normal table Seryna had brought up for the dinner. Just then Delta comes out wearing his dress uniform; he joins the ladies at the table by Seryna's side.

Delta: Not one word about the uniform.

All three burst into laughter, and Seryna kisses Delta on the cheek "you look nice" she says afterwards.

Seryna: Well for us three ladies I ordered an old Asari dish, Delta refuses to eat so he is having steak of course.

Delta: I don't refuse to eat it I just would rather have a nice steak and a pint to wash it down.

Anima: You ooze class Sir.

Delta: I know.

This time the entire group laughs as the night progress stories are told and laughs are shared. Anima stands up and holds her glass of wine up "one more toast then I am heading to bed. Here is to you guys my first real and true friends, I will miss you." The group raises their glasses and drinks the remainder of glasses contents.

Seryna: We will miss you too, but let's not act like you are never returning to the Bastogne

Anima: I know it's just tough to plan for the future right now. Thank you for the lovely evening, but I am dead tired so I am going to lie down.

Delta: You are very welcome; we will arrive at the Citadel around 0900 but there is no rush I plan on giving the crew some shore leave.

Anima: if it all the same I'll leave when we first arrive no need to prolonging anything.

Delta: I understand have a good night and I'll see you in the morning.

Anima hugs Seryna and Delta good bye and she and Sarha make their way back to Anima's cabin. Once inside the room Anima kisses Sarha "I remember something about later." Sarha smiles and kisses Anima and pushes her down onto the bed as the scene fades to black. The scene fades in on the SSV Bastogne flying past Earth's Moon it slows as it begins its docking on the Citadel. Once a peaceful scene of satellites and empty space has been transformed by the Reapers once they moved the Citadel to Earth, the area is now a busy hub of the council race's ships. The Bastogne slowly docks at one of the Citadel's many docking bays. As the scene cuts to Anima just leaving her cabin for possibly the last time with Sarha by her side. They enter the elevator and head down to the CIC. As the elevator door opens and Anima sees a giant banner stretched across the ceiling of the room "Get Better Soon!" the entire crew is there to send their XO off. Anima can't help but get chocked up by the gesture; she shakes hands and hugs crew members as she makes her way to the air lock. Standing at the air lock is EDI, Delta, Grunt, Seryna, Rana, and Tali. Tali is the most upset of everyone not masking her emotions as tears ruin down her face, and at the other spectrum is Grunt who just looks inconvenienced as always. Anima says goodbye to each of them until she reaches Tali.

Tali: I… I… don't want you to go.

Anima: I don't want to go either, but I have to.

Tali: Is it… because I got captured?

Anima: No sweetie it isn't I just need to spend some time away on Earth, I'll be back before you know it.

Tali: Who will protect me?

Anima: Delta will watch out for you and so will EDI.

Tali: Okay, promise you will come back soon.

Anima: (holding back tears) I promise, you watch my fish for me okay, and I'll be back before you know it.

Tali nods and hugs Anima then runs off crying, Anima can't hold it back anymore and the tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Thank you everyone…I will miss you" she says before turning and leaving the ship for perhaps the last time. As she reaches the second door an Alliance officer is waiting for her.

Officer: Lieutenant Commander Shepard I am Captain Stark, your father's personal assistant please come with me we have a shuttle waiting for you.

Anima: I am afraid you have a mix up it is just Lieutenant Shepard.

Stark: Not as of two days ago you were selected for promotion after your valor on Europa. Commander Delta recommended you for a battle field promotion I guess he forgot to mention it.

Anima: Yeah I guess he did.

Anima turns around and sees Delta standing behind her "Forgot to give you these" Delta tosses some old looking Lieutenant Commander rank and Anima catches it. "Those were mine so take care of them" Anima snaps to attention and salutes Delta who returns the salute. "Now go get your ass healthy I have a feeling we will need your help" he says before turning back and entering the ship again. Anima turns back toward Captain Stark and the three of them make their way to the shuttle. Once the three are aboard the Alliance shuttle it wastes no time it takes off as soon as the doors close. The shuttle leaves the docking bay and turns toward the west coast of North America as it enters the atmosphere the scene cuts to black.

Act III

Recover

The scene fades in on Xen as she looks over a data pad; she is standing next to Legion who is still strapped down to an exam table. Wires are attached to Legion's head his lights now dark red. Caldwell walks over and Xen hands her the data pad, and walks over to another Geth also strapped down only this one struggles against the straps.

Geth: Release me!

Xen: No I don't think I will. Caldwell, please if you would activate our friend Legion.

Caldwell shakes her head but does as she is told pressing a few buttons on the data pad Legion's lights flash a few times and then turn blue. Xen walks over to Legion and places her hand on him.

Xen: Legion, hack the other Geth in the room.

Legion: Acknowledged.

In a moment the other Geth stops his struggles and Xen walks over to the other Geth "now Legion, please rewrite his code to serve Cerberus".

Legion: Acknowledged.

Moments later Xen removes the straps from the Geth and it sits up.

Xen: What is your function?

Geth: To serve and protect Cerberus and creator Xen.

Xen: Good, what is your mission?

Geth: To destroy the Alliance and Kill Admiral Shepard.

Xen: Perfect, follow me then.

The Geth gets off the table and follows Xen out of the room as the scene cuts to Tali reading in her room a picture of Anima on the night stand next to her bed and a large fish tank full of different fish all gifts from the crew. It has been nine solar months since she and her mother came aboard and her life will never be the same. She is hooked on engineering and all things SSV Bastogne now also Delta has been sneaking her to the gym and teaching her self-defense, basic combat skills, and of course how to use a sword. She has gone from a shy kid to a confident member of the Bastogne family. She sets her data pad down and walks over to her fish tank and feeds the fish, she watches the fish for a moment before returning to her reading, but before she can sit down there is a knock on the door.

Tali: Come in.

The door opens and Engineer Kyle is standing in the door way, he walks in "are you ready?" Tali nods and walks over and the two make their way to the engine room. Once they arrive Rana and Delta are standing there waiting for them.

Delta: Tali you understand that you will be the youngest apprentice every in the Alliance military?

Tali: I do.

Delta: You understand that you will follow all orders from those who rank above you on this ship?

Tali: Yes

Delta: You understand upon the completion of your apprenticeship you will be commissioned into the Alliance as an Ensign?

Tali: Yes

Delta: Okay please raise your right hand and repeat after me. I, state your name having been appointed an apprenticeship as an officer in the Alliance Navy.

Tali: I, Tali Zaal Vas Krios having been appointed an apprenticeship as an officer in the Alliance Navy.

Delta: Do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Alliance and the Council against all enemies, foreign or domestic, that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same.

Tali: Do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Alliance and the Council against all enemies, foreign or domestic, that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same.

Delta: That I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservations or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office upon which I am about to enter; So help me God.

Tali: That I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservations or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office upon which I am about to enter; So help me God.

Delta: Welcome to the Alliance Apprentice Tali Zaal Vas Krios.

Delta walks over and salutes Tali who salutes him back and shakes her hand.

Delta: It took some doing but we got you five uniforms in your size.

Delta hands Tali the Alliance uniforms she can no longer hold back the smile.

Tali: Thank you sir, I won't let you down.

Delta: I know you won't and call me Delta.

Tali smiles "I'm going to go change if that is okay?" Delta nods and Tali runs off to try on her new uniform. Delta turns toward to Kyle "Keep her safe you understand, no crazy crawling around in the vents until she is ready."

Kyle: (smiling) she has already been in the vents sir, and I'll make sure she isn't vaporized.

Delta: Glad to hear it, keep her busy mate. Now if you two will excuse me I need to get back to the war room. Rana if you would take a few halos of Tali in her uniform I want to send one to Anima.

Rana: Oh no worries there Delta she may have vision damage by the time I am done taking photos.

Delta laughs and walks off as the scene cuts to Anima sleeping peacefully in a medical bad Sarha sitting in a chair next to her holding her hand. The sunlight slowly enters the room as dawn breaks over Vancouver, outside of the room a few nurses make their way from room to room checking on the patients. One nurse is a young energetic nurse by the name of Carrie Sexton her hair is blond cut short and her bright blue eyes light up any room she enters. Her black scrubs adorn her military rank Alliance Lieutenant under which is a name tag with her name. She lightly taps on the door and Sarha looks up.

Sarha: Lieutenant Sexton how are you doing this morning?

Carrie: Ambassador I wasn't aware you were here I can come back.

Sarha: Its fine, she is asleep. The medication seems to take a toll on her.

Carrie: Yeah that is one of the side effects of the medications.

Sarha: Something I don't understand.

Carrie: What is that?

Sarha: She told me once that she heals faster than normal, if she does why doesn't the tumor just regrow?

Carrie: Best we can tell her ability to heal herself is directly related to her adrenaline, when she is relaxed or asleep it doesn't seem to work at the same pace. Also we have her on medication that suppresses her body's ability to heal as quickly.

Sarha: So she is special?

Carrie: One of a kind that is for sure, she is going to be out for a little if you want to get something to eat or a shower.

Sarha: Thanks but I told her I would be here when she wakes up.

Carrie: I understand I'll check back later to make sure everything is okay.

Sarha smiles "thank you" Carrie turns and leaves the room. Sarha takes Anima's hand and kisses it as the scene cuts to Shepard aboard the Normandy reading over a data pad it is the Salarian's mission report from the Sirius system. Liara walks up behind him and hugs him from behind "Everything okay?" she asks. Shepard turns and kisses Liara, "some weird reports from a few of the planets"

Liara: What do you mean?

Shepard: It seems there was a race that once ruled the planets and the system.

Liara: What happened to them? Did the Reapers finish them off?

Shepard: No when the Reapers wipe out a society or race they destroy everything, the buildings were intact, and the bones were still there. Whatever wiped them out; it wasn't the Reapers that did it.

Liara: Did they find any clues?

Shepard: Only some references to a race called the Ledan. Or so they think, we are still trying to figure out their dialect.

Liara: When will we be heading back to Earth?

Shepard: As soon as the Alliance takes over security for the relay, we don't want looters and Merc bands setting up shop or harassing the Salarians studying the planets. They are sending the Denver and Dallas to guard each side of the relay; they will be here tomorrow at the latest.

Liara: Good.

Shepard: Although I am not comfortable having the Asari open that other relay.

Liara: We are a capable race Admiral.

Shepard: That's not what I met Doctor, I wouldn't feel safe letting any race or ship starting up that relay. I just get a bad feeling about this; the first relay had intelligent life their relay was shut down which spared them the same fate as the second system.

Liara: You think the third relay had something to do with the shut downs?

Shepard: No I don't, I think the third relay was the reason.

Liara: Have you told the Council?

Shepard: Tell them what I have a bad feeling? The Alliance worked for twenty years for these relays to be opened.

Liara: Okay then, also Garrus wanted to talk to you when you get a moment.

Shepard: I'll head down there in a moment but right now I have something important to do.

Liara: What is that?

Shepard smiles and pulls Liara into him and kisses her as the scene cuts to Delta looking over a data pad in his cabin. "You have got to be kidding me!" Delta screams while throwing the data pad against the wall.

Seryna: I hope that was bad news, because if it was good news we need to work on your reaction.

Delta: I am in no mood.

Seryna: What happened?

Delta: The Alliance has denied my request for some replacements for Anima and Chief Long to say nothing about the comm officer we are down.

Seryna: It's a big ship we have a lot of talented crew members who can be promoted.

Delta: I won't fill Anima's spot with someone who will have to give it up when she gets back.

Seryna: If she gets back.

Delta: When.

Seryna: Fine, so leave the position open, not like you mind doing duty rosters and the other fifty reports she filed daily with the Alliance, the Council, and C-Sec.

Delta: Fine then you will do it, I'll make you the XO and when Anima gets back you can hand it off to her.

Seryna: What makes you think I will do it?

Delta: Because I asked you to, and because for some reason you love me.

Seryna smiles and walks over to Delta "I do love you, and I'll take over as the XO." Delta gives her a quick kiss and walks over and picks up the now broken data pad.

Delta: Well you can start by getting me a new data pad.

Seryna: Don't push your luck, but I'll get you a new one.

Delta: Thanks.

Seryna walks over to Delta and kisses him before leaving the cabin. Delta walks over to his fish tank watching the fish swim around he begins to think about when he first met Seryna. How her beauty stunned him, her determination, and the fact that she risked her life for him. She has been his unmovable center, always driving him to be better even with all they have been through she still gets to him. Perhaps that is what love is after all he thinks finding someone who still makes you a better person, someone who believes in you, and someone who accepts you no matter what. "Well enough remembering, time to find and kill Xen." He says out loud pressing the button that feeds the fish, before turning and leaving the cabin as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on a bright sunny day in Vancouver Anima is sitting outside on a park bench just outside of the hospital. The sun feels warms her face and body she is thinner and pale now as the medication attacks the tumor it also attacks her. She has come to grips with the fact she may never return to space, and Sarha has been wonderful in helping her with that. A man in a white lab coat walks up behind her "Commander, I am Doctor Raji." Anima turns to see and older Indian man with gray hair and glasses on his thin face.

Anima: How can I help you doctor?

Raji: May I sit?

Anima: Of course.

Anima slides to her left and the doctor sits down next to her.

Raji: Would you like to talk here or in my office?

Anima: Start with who you are, and we will see.

Raji: Sorry I am your new doctor, Dr. Raji. I wanted to go over your latest test results, if you have a moment.

Anima: Of course Doctor, what's the news?

Raji: It appears your tumor has shrunk nearly eighty percent in size, at this rate it will be completely gone within a month.

Anima: That is good news, but when can I return to my ship?

Raji: Provided everything goes to plan, you will have three months of Physical Therapy once the tumor is completely gone. As long as you pass an Alliance physical fitness test you can return to your ship.

Anima: Thank you for the good news doc.

Doctor Raji shakes Anima's hand before getting up and walking away, Anima just closes her eyes and enjoys the warm sun and breeze on her face. Sarha walks up behind Anima holding a box. "Are you sleeping on the bench like a homeless person now?" She asks, Anima knows who it is and a smile comes across her face "Well you won't let me sleep with you." Sarha laughs and sits down next to Anima; she leans over and gives her a quick kiss then hands Anima the box she was carrying.

Anima: What is this?

Sarha: Open it up and see.

Anima opens the top to the large box and looks inside; a small Varren pup sleeping peacefully is at the bottom. The Varren puppy is gold and blue with large blue eyes, Anima carefully reaches in and lifts the tiny pup out of the box and holds the now awake puppy up. The puppy looks at Anima and in a flash licks her face and begins to wag his tail at a feverish pitch. "You got me a Varren puppy?" Anima says still holding the ball of energy.

Sarha: (reaching over and petting the puppy) you like him?

Anima: Yes, he is very cute. Thank you, but how did you know I would like him?

Sarha: You told me about your other dog you had growing up; I just figured this little guy will lift your spirits. So now you have to name him.

Anima looks at the puppy and puts a collar and leash on him before setting him down on the lush green grass. The puppy begins to explore, sniffing and walking around but stays close to his new friends.

Anima: I'll name him Urz.

Sarha: Urz? That's an odd name.

Anima: Yeah, but my father told me about a Varren that befriended him on the Krogan home world. He never forgot about him and he really wanted to take him along but couldn't at the time.

Sarha: Then Urz it is.

Sarha leans in and kisses Anima moments later they are interrupted by a puppy jumping up on their laps and joining in by licking both of their faces. The two laugh and pet the puppy for a moment before taking the little pup for a walk. As the scene cuts to Delta now standing on Illium's trading floor along with Seryna and Grunt. The floor is busy with Volus, Asari, and a few humans rushing around trying to make trades and of course credits. Delta walks over to one of the traders; she is a young looking Asari no more than 200 years old Delta guesses.

Asari: Can I help you sir?

Delta: I am looking for some information, perhaps you can send me in the right direction.

Asari: Okay, I'll try.

Delta: The Eclipse Sisters have you heard of them?

Asari: Everyone knows about them, why?

Delta: I need to buy a few things.

Asari: Well, they have a contact in the Eternity Bar upstairs. A female Drell named Ashtia is their contact.

Delta: Thank you for your help.

Delta and his team make their way through the crowd and head up the stairs to Eternity. "Remind you of the old days Seryna?" Delta smiles as he makes the remark.

Seryna: Yes it was nice to get away when I did, after Thane Krios took down Nassana Dantius.

Grunt: It was a good fight, now let's find this Drell.

Delta: Grunt you are a Krogan of few words.

Grunt: Yeah, yeah.

The three enter the bar and make their way past a few Asari pole dancers to the bar. Tending bar is a female Quarian in a pink and white biosuit along with a dark pink face mask on her helmet. "How can I help you?" she asks while wiping down the bar in front of her.

Delta: My name is Delta I am a Commander with the Alliance Navy and I was wondering if you could help me.

Quarian: Not sure how I can help, my name is Sofya.

Seryna: Sofya is an odd name for a Quarian isn't it a human name?

Sofya: I was adopted by humans when I was an infant my parents were killed trying to retake Rannoch. I was raised here by them and my Quarian nanny.

Delta: You didn't want to return to Rannoch?

Sofya: I did for a few years but when my Mother passed away I moved back to help my father.

Grunt: Get to the point Delta!

Delta: Right, Sofya I am looking for a female Drell.

Sofya: You mean Ashtia? I would steer clear of her though she isn't in the best of moods.

Delta: I'll take that into advisement, but I need to speak to her.

Sofya: She is over there at her table just look for the angry looking Krogan, which I see you have your own.

Grunt: Watch it Quarian or you'll see how angry I can get.

Sofya recoils after the open threat from Grunt; she raises her hand and points in the direction of the Drell. Delta can tell his blunt friend has scared the girl half to death he smiles and says "thank you for your help" before turning and walking over to the table being guarded by a female Krogan, only she isn't wearing the traditional female clothing, but armor. Delta has never seen a female Krogan in armor; Grunt sees the female and pushes past Delta nearly knocking him to the ground.

Grunt: Urdnot Mardin, what are you doing here?

Mardin: I could ask you the same thing Grunt, why aren't you on the home world?

Grunt: When your father died, I didn't want to be part of that civil war.

Mardin: Same here, and being the daughter of Wrex I wasn't safe so I left. After everything that has been done for the Krogan they just piss it away.

Delta: (coughs) care to introduce us Grunt?

Grunt: Yes, this is Urdnot Mardin; Urdnot Wrex's only living child, and the rightful heir of the thrown.

Delta: I never met your father I hear he was a great leader I am sorry for your loss.

Mardin: Thank you, but what do you want?

Delta: I need to speak to Ashtia.

Mardin: I don't think so; she is in no mood right now.

Delta: I wasn't asking, out of respect for your father and Grunt I won't fight you. However I am going to speak to her one way or another.

Mardin goes to grab Delta but Grunt grabs her arm and stops her "that's not how this goes down Mardin" he says in a low voice. Mardin pulls her shotgun but Grunt grabs her other arm and swiftly head butts her knocking her back but not down. "You will pay for that Grunt!" Just as she is about to charge Grunt, Ashtia stands up from her table "Enough!" Mardin relaxes and Grunt tosses her back her shotgun. Ashtia motions Delta over to sit down as he makes his way past the two Krogan, Mardin punches Grunt in the arm. Delta shakes his head as he sits down with the very attractive Drell.

Ashtia: What do you want?

Delta: No much for pleasantries are you?

Ashtia: No I am all for them until you assault my guard, and bother me when I am trying to relax. So I'll ask you again, what do you want from me?

Delta: I need to find the Eclipse Sisters; a Quarian that I need to find does business with them.

Ashtia: Then we might be after the same thing, I want to end them you help me and Mardin and I will join you.

Delta: Why do you want to kill the Sisters?

Ashtia: They killed my husband; let's just leave it at that for now.

Delta: Then welcome aboard, the Bastogne is docked on the lower level if you want to bring anything.

Ashtia: I'll make arrangements, and meet you aboard.

Delta: What about the Sisters?

Ashtia: They are off world now, part of why my mood is all sunshine and kittens.

Delta: Where are they?

Ashtia: Earth.

Delta: Earth?

Ashtia: New York City to be exact.

Delta: It never ends does it?

Delta stands up and shakes Ashtia's hand "I'll see you aboard I have a few more things to attend to first." Delta walks off as the scene cuts to Xen in her lab; next to here is Legion still strapped down to an exam table. Kevin walks into the room and up to Xen "We have a problem" he says not taking his eyes off of the Geth.

Xen: What is it now?

Kevin: That Asari bitch that killed some of my men has been given a clean bill of health and will start her physical therapy in the morning.

Xen: We can't have her back on the Bastogne now can we?

Kevin: Not unless you want another ass whipping, it will be tough enough with Delta and his band of brothers.

Xen: Some are female you know.

Kevin: It's a saying on Earth regardless, our odds of success drop rapidly with her back in action.

Xen: Agreed, we need to keep her on the sidelines until my Geth are ready.

Kevin: How do you propose we do that?

Xen: Make a call to your boss you will see Cerberus has a few doctors on the payroll.

Kevin: Then what?

Xen: Slow her progress! I don't care how but do not kill her I want that privilege.

Kevin: I'll see to it at once.

Xen: Please do and I expect you in my cabin tonight.

Kevin: I thought you would never ask.

Kevin moves in to hug Xen but she pushes him back "not in front of the child" pointing at Legion. Kevin smiles and shakes his head before turning and leaving the lab. Xen goes back to working on Legion as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on the Normandy speeding past Mars heading for the Citadel after handing off security operations Admiral Shepard decided it was time to talk to the council and see his daughter who has taken a turn for the worse. The scene cuts to Shepard standing in his cabin looking at his fish. A knock on the door brings him back from his thoughts "come in" he says not really wanting to be bothered right now. The door opens and Miranda walks into the cabin and over to Shepard. She has aged some but her genetics keep it at bay other than a few gray hairs she looks almost the same.

Miranda: Sorry about the news, how is your daughter doing?

Shepard: From what I gather she was doing great but slipped into a coma a week ago. Her new doctor doesn't know what caused it and they are running some tests.

Miranda: I am sure she will be fine; after all she has your will to live.

Shepard: Thank you.

Miranda: I think I am going to go my separate way once we arrive at the Citadel, not much for me to do here.

Shepard: We could use your help, but I understand if you want to get back to your life. This was going to be a quick tour of the galaxy and it turned into much more.

Miranda: (laughing) what life? I just think the crew doesn't trust me with my old ties to Cerberus, and now they are back.

Shepard: All the more reason to stay and prove them wrong, also I am sure the bounty on your head is still up for grabs.

Miranda: Does it ever end?

Shepard: Someday it has to, but today isn't that day.

Miranda: I know this isn't the time, but do you ever regret being with me all those years ago? I mean I know you love your wife, but had I joined you on the Normandy instead of finding my sister on my own…

Shepard turns toward Miranda and takes her hands into his own.

Shepard: I won't lie to you Miranda, had you gone with me things would have been very different I think for the both of us.

Miranda: I know, and I have to live with the regrets… Anyway if you really want me to stay I will.

Shepard: I do, and don't worry about the crew they trust you.

Miranda: Thanks Shepard (gives Shepard a quick kiss on the cheek) I… I need to check on something.

Miranda quickly exits the cabin a few tears can be seen running down her cheek as the scene cuts to the Normandy slowly docking next to the Bastogne which arrived in port yesterday. Shepard told Delta to get to the Citadel so he could brief the council on the Cerberus resurgence also his mission requires a trip to New York City hardly a place for a ship the size of the Bastogne so it will be a shuttle ride for them. The scene cuts to the dock which is busy as usual Delta is standing there with Grunt and Mardin waiting for Shepard to exit the Normandy which he does moments later. Delta walks up to Shepard and snaps off a salute which Shepard returns "how are you Commander?" Shepard asks as Garrus and Liara walk up behind him.

Delta: I am well Sir, have you met Wrex's daughter?

Shepard: Not since she was a baby, (looking over at Mardin) how are you?

Mardin: I am well Admiral thank you for asking, my mother and father sang your praises a little too much as I was growing up.

Shepard: I am sorry about them they were good friends, as for the Krogan Civil War I wish the Alliance could do more. However the Council sees it otherwise.

Mardin nods and Grunt pushes past Delta and shakes Shepard's hand so hard he nearly rips Shepard's arm out of socket.

Grunt: Shepard! My friend, how are you?

Shepard: I'm well Grunt if you could give me back my arm I would be better.

Grunt laughs and slaps Shepard on the back "it's good to see you" he says releasing his grip on Shepard's hand.

Shepard: How is Delta treating you Grunt?

Grunt: He talks too much like you, but you're a better battle master them him.

Shepard looks over at Delta and smiles "I doubt that Grunt, just give him a chance" Shepard gives Grunt a slap on the back and walks over to Delta.

Shepard: This is Primark Vakarian and my wife Doctor Liara Shepard.

Delta: (shanking both Garrus and Liara's hands) it is an honor to finally meet you both.

Garrus: Right well, we better get moving don't want to keep the Council waiting too long.

The six make their way through the crowded docking bay and up to the Presidium tower where the council is already waiting. Like before an Asari, Turian, Human, and Salarian chair the council with a new race just added the Krogan.

Asari: I understand you have a report Commander.

Delta: I do, it appears Cerberus is alive and well thanks to former Admiral Xen.

Krogan: How is that a concern? They are hardly up to their old tricks.

Delta: With all due respect I think they are a bigger threat then you think.

Turian: What do you suggest Commander?

Delta: Nothing let me do my job I will take them down; we have a lead on Earth let me and my team track Xen and we will end her.

Human: I can't have you shooting up Earth's cities Commander.

Delta: Councilor Simmons I won't be destroying city blocks, but if Xen goes unchecked she bloody will.

Simmons: Very well Commander, but I warn you don't make me regret this.

Delta nods and steps back allowing Admiral Shepard to take the podium.

Simmons: Admiral, to what do we owe this pleasure?

Shepard: I wanted to brief you on the final relay in the Williams system.

Asari: Yes we know the Asari ship hasn't gotten their yet we are busy monitoring the Krogan's problem.

Krogan: Watch your mouth Shellia, those are Krogan issues and we don't need to be watched!

Shellia: Listen, you over grown…

Salarian: Please let's not do this again! Devx please we all know about the civil war your race is going through.

Shepard: Councilors please, that is not why I am here. I do not think we should start the final relay. Not until we know more about what happened to the other races in that galaxy.

Simmons: Shepard do you have any idea what it took to get these relays?

Shepard: Yes I do the SSV York, Commander Williams, Major Miller, and Flight Lieutenant Dolan! Unlike you I know exactly what it cost to get those relays.

Simmons: Then we shouldn't waste time, beside the crew of the York knew the risks.

Shepard can feel the rage building, not even Udina was this full of himself. Before he can say another word he feels Liara's hand on his right shoulder and he calms down.

Shepard: We don't know what caused the race beyond the Sirius relay to be slaughtered, it is my military recommendation that we wait until we have all the facts.

Simmons: I don't think so; you Admirals are all the same. Just looking for another war to fight, they should seal you in a glass tank Shepard with the words break only in case of war printed on it. If you are uncomfortable performing your duties this Council will accept your resignation of course.

Shepard: I'll follow orders Sir, it was just a recommendation.

Simmons: Noted Admiral, the record will reflect you are scared of a little relay.

Shepard: Listen here you son of a …

Delta: Thank you for your time we should be going now, right Admiral?

Shepard looks over at Delta fire in his eyes "Yes Commander we should get going" he says while gritting his teeth. Shepard turns and leaves the Council chambers his team behind him. The stop once they get out of the room "That self-important jackass!" Shepard nearly screams.

Delta: I agree sir, but going toe to toe with him isn't worth your time.

Liara: Delta is right John; he was trying to get you to say something stupid so he could fire you.

Delta: I should get to New York City and you sir I think you need to see Anima if I am not wrong.

Shepard: You're not Commander, by the way the new realignment reports came out I am afraid the SSV Bastogne is headed by a Captain or higher now.

Delta: I understand sir… When should I expect the new Captain?

Shepard: New Captain? The ship already has a Captain.

Delta: Sir?

Shepard: You are the new Captain, you will understand if we delay the ceremony for now, but effective as of now you are a Captain in the Alliance Navy if you accept the position.

Delta: Of course sir I won't let you down.

Shepard: I know you won't.

Shepard hands Delta his new rank and salutes him, Delta returns the salute then the two shake hands. Delta turns and heads back to the Bastogne as Shepard, Liara, and Garrus all board a nearby Alliance shuttle which takes off as soon as they are aboard. The shuttle slowly pulls back and away from the dock as it exits the Citadel it flies down toward Earth. The scene cuts to Sarha reading aloud to Anima as she lies in the bed unconscious.

Sarha: Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, And sorry I could not travel both and be one traveler, long I stood and looked down one as far as I could to where it bent in the undergrowth; Then took the other, as just as fair, and having perhaps the better claim, because it was grassy and wanted wear; though as for that the passing there had worn them really about the same, and both that morning equally lay in leaves no step had trodden black. Oh, I kept the first for another day! Yet knowing how way leads on to way, I doubted if I should ever come back. I shall be telling this with a sigh somewhere ages and ages hence: Two roads diverged in a wood, and I… I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference.

Lt. Sexton walks in "I always loved Robert Frost" she says while taking Anima's vital signs.

Sarha: I read this when I was just a child never understood it until seeing her like this.

Sexton: Her vitals are strong, she will wake up.

Sarha: Why did this happen, she was doing so well.

Sexton: These things just happen, her body needed a break.

Sarha: You really believe that?

Sexton: No, but it sounded good. The truth is we honestly don't know, but I am told Dr. Seal is one of the best neurologists in the galaxy. Luckily for her he just happened to return from his travels abroad.

Sarha: Why would he take this case?

Sexton: She is famous with powerful parents. It doesn't take a leap of logic to know why he would what her case.

Sarha: And what happened to Dr. Raji?

Sexton: No one knows he hasn't been to work in a week. I need to check on the others, if you need anything let me know.

Sexton leaves the room and Sarha leans in and kisses Anima on the lips and pets Urz who is curled up next to Anima. Since her coma Urz only leaves to go outside and eat then he is back by her side. She sits back into her chair and looks out the window when there is a knock on the door. She turns and sees Shepard and Liara standing there "can we come in?" Shepard asks.

Sarha: (standing up) Of course sir.

Shepard and Liara walk over to their daughter's bed Liara sits on the side waking up Urz who wakes up and introduces himself to the new comers. Shepard grabs the happy pup and pets him "what's his name?" he asks.

Sarha: Anima named him Urz.

Shepard: (laughing) she always loved that story.

Liara: Yes, you would tell her war stories no wonder she joined the Alliance.

Shepard: Yes well perhaps you're right. This is a cute pup that is for sure.

Liara: She is so pale and thin.

Sarha: The medication took a toll on her, but she was getting better.

Liara: All evidence to the contrary, I think you have done enough if you could take your pet and leave us.

Sarha looks up with shock in her eyes "Doctor Shepard, me and your daughter are bond mates surely she told you that."

Shepard: She did.

Liara: She is too young for such things.

Shepard: Liara!

Liara: Don't Liara me my daughter is laying in a bed in a coma. Her little friend can wait outside for a moment.

Sarha takes Urz from Shepard "I'm… I'm sorry if I did something wrong… I'm still learning about the Asari culture." Liara looks at Sarha "yes you are, and I suggest you study it with someone else." A look of shock washes over Sarha's face and a few tears roll down her cheeks "I'll…um… I'll be outside if you need me"

Liara: Thank you, I won't.

Sarha holding the pup close to her rushes out of the room tears streaming down her face, Shepard can't believe what he just saw.

Shepard: Have you gone insane?

Liara: No.

Shepard: Care to enlighten me why you would treat your future daughter in law like that?

Liara: She is not good enough for Anima.

Shepard: If she isn't no one is.

Liara: Then no one is, Anima is too young for a bond mate.

Shepard: And you were too young for me as I recall.

Liara: That is different.

Shepard: What this really about.

Liara: Look at her… my baby.

Shepard: I see her, she will be fine.

Liara: You don't know that.

Shepard: Yes I do, but you need to go and apologize to that girl down there in the park crying and holding that poor pup too tightly.

Liara gets up and walks over to the window and sees Sarha who collapsed in the lawn before making it to the bench. Liara's heart sinks in her chest "I'll be right back" she says to Shepard and walks out of the room. Liara makes her way down to the lawn and walks up to Sarha who is crying, Urz has gotten free but is trying in vain to cheer up his owner.

Liara: Sarha?

Sarha jumps and quickly tries to hide her tears "yes Doctor Shepard, do you need something?" she asks while wiping her face. Liara reaches down and picks up the small pup "can we go sit on the bench?" Sarha nods and the two walk over to the park bench.

Liara: (sitting down) I wanted to say I am sorry for the way I acted up there.

Sarha: (sitting down) it is okay, I shouldn't have…

Liara: Dear this is hard for me; my husband nearly died three times all in front of me. Seeing her like that… well I shouldn't have treated you that way. Anima loves you, and you have been here with her all this time. Thank you for watching over her.

Sarha smiles a few tears still finding their way down her face "she was doing so well" she says looking back toward the building as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Shepard sitting next to his daughter; the rest of the family has gone for the night. Urz still at his post cuddled next to his owner in a tiny ball his leg twitching ever so often. The room is dark and quiet only the moon light coming from the window offers any source of light. Shepard looks out the window remembering the last twenty one years of his only daughter's life. Though he would never admit it to anyone doubts about his daughter waking up have been creeping into his mind. He didn't like the new doctor something just felt off, but he reminded himself that since Doctor Messner stabbed him in the back he hasn't been able to fully trust a doctor except Doctor Chakwas of course. There is a slight and soft knock on the door as Carrie Sexton enters the room to check on everyone. Shepard turns his head to see the young bright eyed nurse enter the room.

Sexton: Oh, sorry sir I didn't realize you were in her.

Shepard: It is okay, how are you?

Sexton: A little tired, it's never easy going from day shift to the night shift but I'll be okay sir.

Shepard: I know the feeling, but it must be harder on Earth in space it is always dark.

Sexton: I wouldn't know sir, been stuck Earth side since joining.

Shepard: You want to serve in space?

Sexton: Yes sir, but my command won't let me leave.

Shepard: I'm sorry to hear that, so what happened to Doctor Raji?

Sexton: Not sure sir, he just went off grid. Lucky for your daughter Doctor Seal showed up right before.

Shepard: Yeah lucky. What do you know about this Doctor Seal?

Sexton: He has traveled all over the galaxy treating humans.

Shepard: Only humans?

Sexton: Yes, he doesn't work on other races.

Shepard: Don't you find that odd?

Sexton: Odd how?

Shepard: My daughter is an Asari not a human.

Sexton: Yes I guess so, I am sure he is more than qualified sir.

Shepard: I am more concerned about his motives, then his skill.

Sexton: Not sure I follow sir.

Shepard: My daughter was awake when Doctor Raji was here but slipped into a coma the same time Doctor Seal shows up? To top it off he only sees humans which is career suicide these days.

Sexton: Yes sir.

Shepard: You say you want to serve in space LT?

Sexton: More than anything sir, to be aboard a ship would be a dream.

Shepard: I want you to find out more about this Doctor Seal, and work closely with him. If possible get a sample of any medications he is giving my daughter. Not what he says he gives her, but what he gives her. I will ensure you are on his team and that you and he will work at the same time starting tomorrow. So I need you to go home tonight and get some rest, I'll call your command and take care of it. If you do this I can assure you that you will be either on the SSV Normandy or the SSV Bastogne within the month.

Sexton: Sir it would be an honor but…

Shepard: I'm not asking you to do anything illegal, and I will make sure you have protection. I've talked to others they say you're the best nurse in the hospital, and that Dr. Seal has taken a liking to you.

Sexton: Okay sir, but I want to make one think clear.

Shepard: What is that?

Sexton: I'm doing this for your daughter not the chance to be in space.

Shepard: Thank you LT, now go get some rest I'll call your command and inform them that someone needs to cover down.

Sexton: Yes sir.

Shepard: For what it is worth LT, thank you.

Sexton smiles and leaves the room, Shepard looks at Anima and grabs one of her hands and kisses it "sleep tight little wing" he says fighting back the tears. Shepard turns his attention back to the full moon in the window as the scene cuts to Delta aboard a shuttle heading to the largest city on Earth New York. Sitting next to him is Seryna on the other side of the shuttle is Ashtia. Delta looks over at the female Drell who is wearing a skin tight black body suit, "that doesn't leave a lot to the imagination" he thinks to himself. Seryna of course catches him looking and gives him a playful jab to his ribs. The VI chimes in "ETA to New York City fifteen minutes." Delta looks up at Ashtia "so where are we going exactly?" Ashtia turns on her Omni Tool and a map of New York City appears.

Ashtia: A place known as Brooklyn, much nicer now I hear since the Reapers leveled it.

Delta: Wait you hear? You have never been to New York City before?

Ashtia: No I assumed you had.

Delta: No I have never been to this bloody place. So let me get this straight, not only are we hunting down dangerous MERCS but none of us have even stepped foot in the largest city on earth.

Seryna: Relax; I am sure Ashtia has a contact…Right?

Ashtia: Of course his name is Jackson and he has dealings with the Sisters.

Delta: Okay so we meet this Jackson and he gets us a meeting. Hopefully it will go smoothly, and not end in me having to clean my sword again.

VI: ETA three minutes prepare for arrival.

Delta stands up the others join him; each is carrying a suit case and dressed to look like a tourist which in this case isn't that far from the truth Delta thinks. Undercover was never really Delta's thing not since his days on Omega. As the three exits the shuttle the city comes into view and all three are taken back by the size of the city. The Buildings reaching into high into the sky with sky cars zipping through the air, a sign welcomes the three to JFK Space and Airport.

Delta: Okay where is this contact of yours Ashtia?

Ashtia: He is going to meet us near the taxi port he drives a cab, number 315 if what he told me is correct.

Seryna: Well let's get through customs and meet up with this guy, the sooner the better.

Delta: What's wrong not in a New York state of mind dear?

Seryna: Funny.

The three make their way through the space port's security and a few minutes they are at the taxi port. A line of bright yellow sky cabs line the street, each has a number painted on the roof. Some of the car some cabs are empty others have drivers mostly humans but a few other races mixed in. "There it is, number 315" Delta said pointing toward the taxi, the three made their way over toward it. "Can I help you?" A young slender man in his mid-twenties with short blond hair and green eyes says standing behind Delta.

Delta: Yes mate we need a ride to Brooklyn and I'm told this is the best cab to get such a ride.

The man pushes a button on his Omni tool and the taxi's door swings up. "My name as you know is Jackson, you must be Ashtia" he says offering to shake the attractive looking Drell. Ashtia shakes his hand and steps into the cab with her team members. The door closes and Jackson enters the front of the taxi.

Jackson: First time in our fair city?

Delta: Yes, where are we heading?

Jackson: Not much for side chats are you, I booked you a room. It's not the Waldorf but it has a place for you to relax while I set up the meeting.

Delta: How did you end up working for the Eclipse Sisters?

Jackson: Lost my pilot's license, so I took up this cab and I do odd jobs for the Sisters.

Delta: A pilot?

Jackson: Yes I was a class one cargo shipping pilot for a company that supplied the colonies with Earth goods.

Delta: How do you lose a job like that?

Jackson: Let your friend talk you into something stupid, and wreck a twenty million credit cargo ship into a farewell convoy for the most decorated Admiral in Alliance history.

Delta: Wait that was you who did that.

Jackson: Yeah, no one was hurt mind you but the damage to my reputation and the two ships was more than enough reason for them to shit can me.

Ashtia: If you work for the Sisters why help us? You must know what I intend to do.

Jackson: They can burn in hell for all I care; they crossed the line with me.

Delta: What did they do?

Jackson: Killed my… a friend of mine.

Delta: I see, sorry then.

Jackson: That's why I'm going to be with you at the meeting.

Delta: Wait what?

Ashtia: That was the deal, Jackson comes along.

Delta: This just keeps getting better and better.

The taxi takes a few sharp turns and heads to the lower level of Brooklyn a place not known for its cleanliness. A light rain begins to fall as the poorer residents of the city begin to make their way off the streets. The taxi slowly lands in front of what could only be called a building in need of a lot of repair.

Jackson: Here we are; nice right?

Delta: Oh yes my idea of a holiday.

Jackson: Well check in at the front your reservation is under Mr. Johnson. I'll be back around seven, make sure you're ready the Sisters don't like to wait.

Delta: We will be ready.

Jackson: Okay the fare is 50 credits.

Delta: You're bloody joking right?

Jackson: Nope, fifty credits a man has to eat.

Seryna: Just pay the man.

Delta shakes his head and holds up his Omni tool pushes a few buttons and transfers the credits to Jackson.

Jackson: (in a poor British accent) thanks chap; catch you at seven for a spot of tea.

Delta is about to let the young man have it but before he can get one word out the taxi speeds away leaving Delta fuming and Seryna nearly bent over laughing. Delta turns to Seryna who is still laughing at him and only smiles before entering the run down hotel. As the door open the smell of mold and rotting wood nearly knocks Delta to his knees. The floors are dirty in what could be described as a lobby although doing so would be generous. At the back of the room is a long wooden counter with a large fairly overweight man behind it smoking a cigar. Delta walks over to the man "hello, I have a reservation for Mr. Johnson" he says trying not to cough from the pungent odor of the cigar.

Man: Sure Mack, here is your key. Third floor room 356, up those stairs and take a left.

Delta thanks the man signs the registry and heads up stairs with the other two behind him. As they reach their floor the décor is not much better in fact it may be worse. Delta stops at his room and unlocks the door and pushes it open. The room is small has two beds and a restroom, "at least it is clean" Delta thinks to himself as he sets his suitcase down on one of the beds.

Delta: Great now we sit here for two hours while Jackson is off doing whatever.

Ashtia: He can be trusted he hates the Sisters as much as I do.

Delta: Why does he hate them if they pay his bills?

Ashtia: They killed his partner.

Delta: Losing a business partner is hardly worth wanting to kill a dangerous gang.

Seryna shakes her head sometimes she really can't believe how dense he can be.

Seryna: No his partner, Jackson's lover. Partner is a common reference that gay men use to describe their lover.

Delta: Oh, then just say that I mean my God it's not like we are in the 2013's.

Ashtia: Yes well none the less that is why he wants revenge.

Delta nods and walks over to his suitcase and opens it up inside is his sword and pistol "no armor again" he thinks. After sharpening his sword for what felt was an eternity there was a knock on the door. Delta walks over and looks through the peep hole and sees Jackson standing there so he opens the door. Jackson walks into the room carrying a brief case; he smiles as he enters the room. "Where is the tea?" he asks in a sarcastic manner.

Delta: Funny, now can we get to business?

Jackson: Fine, we have a meeting with the Sisters in one hour.

Jackson turns on his Omni Tool which is blue rather than orange, moments later a layout of the room can be seen.

Delta: So what is the plan I doubt the sisters will see all of us at the same time.

Jackson: They won't, you have an appointment the rest of us don't. Try to get the information that you need, we will be at these points waiting for your sign or trouble whichever comes first.

Seryna: Is there any security we need to worry about?

Jackson: Nothing high tech, mostly roving guards.

Delta: Okay then, Seryna you will carry my weapons I doubt they will let me keep them for this meeting.

Seryna: Delta what's the sign going to be?

Delta: I'll stretch my arms over my head.

The team nods and they head out of the small hotel room everyone but Delta in their armor. The team splits up once they exit the hotel Delta calls a cab as the others enter Jackson's taxi and leave.

Delta: Okay give me a comm check.

Seryna: Roger, I have you on comms Delta, please be careful.

Delta: Copy that and no worries just a walk in the park. Make sure you are in position before I arrive.

Jackson: Our ETA is three minutes, good luck we are going dark.

Delta begins to wonder why a taxi cab/cargo pilot knows all these terms and why he had a Corsair's Omni Tool, but those questions would have to wait until after this mission. Delta's cab arrives, he enters the cab and the doors close behind him as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Delta walking into a large abandoned warehouse he is met by one of the Sisters a young looking Asari who scans him for weapons with her Omni tool. After her scan comes back clean she points Delta in the direction of the meeting. As Delta walks through the large empty room a few pigeons fly up to the rafters above. "That's close enough" yells a woman's voice spooking more pigeons in the process, the sound echoes across the building. Delta stops and he is approached by two human women in the signature Eclipse Sisters armor. Both are fairly attractive and Delta is sure he would get a smack if Seryna were here right now. "Come with us" one of the women says grabbing Delta's arm. "Easy, you want to take me to bed you don't have to be so forceful about it." Delta says with a smile.

Seryna: I heard that.

Delta's smile quickly disappears at the thought of getting smacked or worse. The three come to a desk in the middle of the room, sitting at the desk is an Asari. "How can we help you Mr. Johnson?" She asks him as the two guards help Delta to his chair by pushing him down. "I am looking for an old business partner, who owes me a great deal of money." Delta says adjusting himself in his chair. "So what is the name of your former partner?" The Asari says while lighting a cigarette. "Those things will kill you, you know." The Asari laughs at the thought of a little thing killer her.

Asari: In my line of work smoking is the least of my worries.

Delta: I would feel better about this if I knew your name.

Asari: Of course you would, and I would feel better if we didn't find your friend here. However we must play the cards dealt I believe is how your people say it.

Two Sisters drag Jackson in who is restrained at the wrists and ankles, by the looks of him the Sisters worked him over pretty good Delta thinks to himself.

Delta: I don't know this man.

Asari: Fine then you won't mind killing him.

Delta: No I wouldn't but I don't kill people, like I said I am a business man.

Asari: So think of this as a business transaction. You kill him we can get down to business.

Delta: I don't even own a gun, how would I kill him?

The leader nods and one of the Mercs pulls out a pistol but hits the thermal clip a couple of times, and hands it to Delta. "Here, but you only have one shot so don't get cute." The Merc whispers in Delta's ear then kisses his cheek. Delta takes the pistol and aims it at Jackson.

Delta: Tell you what, Ileshia you tell me where to fine Admiral Xen and I'll kill him if not I'll kill you and then it won't much matter after that will it?

Ileshia: So you knew my name the entire time, impressive. Xen is well funded and pays nicely why would I betray her?

Delta: I could just kill you and your sad excuse for a gang here, and search your files.

Ileshia: (laughing) you intend to kill all of us with one bullet. Please just shoot this traitor and we can get down to business.

Jackson struggles to break free from his bindings but all it does is earned him a few swift kicks to the abdomen. Which quickly stops his attempts to break free "this damn Brit is going to kill me to get what he wants" Jackson thinks to himself. Delta looks at Jackson and all though he annoys the hell out of him he wasn't going to shoot this man. Delta raises the pistol and points it directly at Ileshia's chest "last chance" he says with a grin on his face.

Ileshia: Your pretty bold for a man who is about to die.

Delta doesn't say a word in a flash he fires his one round and it hits the Asari in the chest knocking her off her feet purple blood sprays from the bullet wound as she hits the concrete floor. Delta quickly slides to Jackson and undoes his bindings with his Omni tool. All the while the rest of the team is firing on the remainder of the Sisters. Jackson is quick to his feet and activates his blue Omni tool dropping the blade without saying a word to Delta, he sees a Sister and uses his biotics to charges her knocking her back has he buries his Omni blade deep into her chest. The Asari falls to the ground as Jackson looks for another Sister to exact his revenge on. Delta now taking fire is huddled behind some scrap metal, bullets can be heard bouncing off of it. Seryna can see he needs some help "as always" she says out loud and makes her way toward him. "Here!" she screams over the gun fire tossing Delta his sword and pistol. Feeling better about his odds now "yet still no armor" he thinks as he returns fire. Seryna has made her way to Delta's side and just gives him a look like "you did this on purpose" Delta only smiles then goes back to shooting at the Sisters. The firefight lasts only a couple of minutes as a gang of thugs were no match for the highly trained team. Jackson appears covered in blood and completely out of breath. "Where is Ileshia?" he asks the others pointing to the blood on the floor but no body.

Delta: She must have run off once the fighting started.

Jackson: I got her, that bitch is mine!

Before anyone can say a word he runs off in the direction of the blood trail. "Son of a Bitch, follow him we need her Omni tool data if these computers don't have what we need." The team runs after Jackson who has a head start.

Delta: (running) you know I don't need this renegade crap, all we needed was a location and for all we God damn know our chance dies with Ileshia.

Seryna: (running) Relax, we will data mine the computers here plus her Omni tool once we get it.

Delta: (running) you mean if we get it.

Still running Jackson sees Ileshia limping toward a door and stops "thought you would get away did you?" Jackson says with a smile on his face. Ileshia turns around to see her old employee looking her down.

Ileshia: Come on Jackson be reasonable, let me walk out of here and I'll make sure you're well off for the rest of your short life.

Jackson: That and where Xen is and I'll consider it.

Ileshia smiles "I can always buy my way out of trouble" she thinks limping a few steps closer to Jackson who still has his blue Omni blade out.

Ileshia: That damn suit rat is more trouble then she is worth. Fine, here is the last known navigation point she was at it was just inside of the Ma'at system. As for the credits it will take a day to transfer them all but here is 50,000 for your troubles.

Ileshia presses a few buttons on her Omni tool and Jackson's tool beeps to inform him the transfer was complete. "There you have what you want can I go now?" She asks holding her chest wound with her left hand. Jackson looks at his blade and then at Ileshia "Of course, but one more thing before I let you go." Ileshia looks up at Jackson "what is it?" she says. Jackson with his eyes full of hate and rage "bring back Cameron, you bitch!" Ileshia looks at Jackson and chuckles "why would I do that even if I could? He crossed me one too many times, besides what is it to you?" Jackson can no longer hold back his rage and charges into Ileshia and in a split second his biotics move him down the long hallway. He smashes into the already weak Ileshia knocking her from her feet and further down the hall, she looks up at Jackson "we had a deal" Jackson shakes his head and with one thrust pushes his blade clean through Ileshia body ending her life. Ashtia and Delta just standing there looking at Jackson as he wipes the sweat and blood from his forehead.

Jackson: What?

Delta: You good mate?

Jackson: Bitch had it coming, they all had it coming!

Delta: Okay; grab her Omni tool, no telling what data she might have on it.

Jackson reaches down with his Omni tool and downloads the data off of Ileshia's Omni tool. "There you ready to leave this place yet? The cops will be snooping around soon enough." Jackson says in a matter of fact way.

Delta: Yeah let's get back to the hotel and we can sort this out.

Jackson nods and the crew leaves the warehouse as the scene cuts to Liara sitting in her house looking out the window at the mountains. She remembers when they picked this place not because it was close to the Alliance headquarters but because John would never shut up about Kaidan telling him about it. She chuckles at the thought of Shepard droning on about this area even after she was already convinced, though she may have kept that fact from him for a couple of days. Behind her Shepard walks up and gives his wife a hug from behind, Liara closes her eyes no matter what happens in her life he is always there for her. "I thought you were going to the hospital, with Sarha" Shepard asks kissing Liara's neck "Goddess he knows what that does to me" she thinks to herself.

Liara: I was, but I think Sarha wanted some time alone with Anima and I wanted some time alone with you.

Liara spins around in Shepard's arms and kisses him deeply, she loses herself in his embrace and let's go. Shepard takes Liara by the hand and leads her into the bathroom and starts the shower. Liara smiles and slips out of her clothes as she enters the shower and warm water washes over her body. Seconds later Shepard is behind her kissing her neck and shoulders, Liara can't take it anymore she spins around and pushes Shepard against the wall and kiss him again moments later her eyes flash to black as the scene fades out.

The scene fads back in Shepard and Liara now laying in their bed, Liara laying on Shepard's chest as he runs his hand lightly up and down her back. "What brought that on?" Shepard whispers in her ear. Liara looks up and smiles "I may have had an alternative motive" she says then kisses Shepard's chest.

Shepard: What do you mean?

Liara: I may have melded with you for most of that.

Shepard: You mean?

Liara: I know; I should have asked, but I think it is time we have another child.

Shepard: You did what?

Liara looks up at Shepard she hoped he would have taken this better. "I mean human couples get pregnant all the time by accident." She thinks.

Liara: Don't be angry with me John. I just…

Shepard smiles "I'm not angry Liara, you think after twenty four years I can't tell when we've melded." Shepard kisses Liara and gets out of bed "I knew what you were up to, I just wished we could have talked about it first. I'm no young man anymore." Liara gets out of the bed and puts on her silk robe.

Liara: I just wanted it to be a surprise like the last time, which I didn't handle that well.

Shepard: You handled it fine all things considered.

Liara: There is no guarantee the melding took.

Shepard: Well if it did you're naming this one.

Shepard laughs and walks over to his wife and kisses her "but if you want to go for round two I am game" he says pulling her into him. Liara kisses him and her eyes flash to black as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Xen sitting behind a large desk, the office is littered with papers, and charts, and pictures of the Geth's processing unit. A light knock on the door and Kevin walks in holding a cup of coffee in one hand a bottle of red liquid in the other. He hands her the bottle and sits down across from her. "Dr. Raji hasn't reported in two weeks now, if that Asari doesn't get the next dose soon she will wake up." He say taking a sip out of the coffee cup. Xen looks up from a data pad "it is of no concern at this point the transmitter is nearly finished, once it is we can over write every Geth Code to serve Cerberus, and more importantly me." Xen sets her data pad down and gets, walking over to Kevin she removes her mask and kisses him and sits in his lap. "Are you crazy you're going to get sick!" he says shocked. "Relax I don't need it any more, that Legion Geth took care of it." Says before kissing him again as the scene cuts to Doctor Seal standing in Anima's room looking over her chart. Carrie Sexton walks in "Sir here is the medication you ordered." He takes it from here looking slightly annoyed "about time, did you have to make it yourself?" Looking at the needle for a second he inserts it into the tubing running into Anima's arm and injects the fluid. He hands the syringe back to Carrie who pretends to place in a needle container.

Carrie: Anything else sir?

Seal: That will be all, check on her again in one hour.

Carrie: Yes sir.

Carrie turns and leaves the room Doctor Seal stays behind for a moment as Shepard and Liara walk into the room. "How is she doctor?" Liara asks walking over to her daughter taking her hand into her own.

Seal: She is showing more brain activity then before, she seems to be more aware of outside stimuli.

Shepard: That's good news, thank you.

Doctor Seal nods and walks out of the room, passing Sarha as he leaves. "What did he say?" Sarha asks as she makes her way to Anima's side. "She may be waking up" Shepard says sitting down in one of the chairs in the room. Sarha leans in and kisses her loves forehead as the scene cuts to black.

The scene is pitch black only a faint light in the distance faint noises in the distances sound like voices Anima can hear her heat beat "I love you" can be heard as a whisper.

Anima: Sarha? Where are you I can't see anything in here.

Anima slowly moves toward the faint light hearing faint voices along the way "Mom?" "What is going on" she thinks suddenly a bright flash and she is back on the Bastogne. Standing in her room everything is covered in dust the fish tank empty. "I haven't been gone that long" she thinks to herself. Walking over to the door there is no power "EDI are you there?" She says with no answer. Anima walks over to a panel and removes it releasing the doors latch. The door springs open air rushes in knocking up some of the dust Anima coughs a few times as she now notices the ships power is still off. "Looks like I am climbing down a ladder" She walks over to a small opening with a ladder going down into a pitch black hole. Anima takes a deep as she heads down the ladder into the darkness. The light fades again as she heads deeper into the ship, the natural light is all but gone as her mind begins to wander. She can hear faint voices again "Daddy? Is that you?" no response her voice echoes in the darkness. She reaches a hatch and opens it jumping down into what should have been the CIC but she is on Omega now. "What the hell" she says out loud as she looks up the ladder and latch still above her. She walks down the streets of Omega which are also empty all the lights are off. "Where is everyone?" She makes her way to Afterlife some more voices she doesn't recognize them. The doors of Afterlife won't open so she looks around and sees an extranet terminal flashing on and off every few seconds. She walks over to it and the screen turns on to a picture of the Earth floating in space only something is wrong the dark side as no lights. "What the hell, it looks like someone just flipped a power switch off" she thinks as she touches the screen. When she does the door to Afterlife snaps open, still no power but voices less faint now.

Anima turns and walks toward Afterlife making her way up the stairs and into the corridor the door slams shut behind her. "Why does nothing have power?" She asks herself not sure if she wants the answer. The club is empty no music, no dancers, and no Aria. Anima works her way toward Aria's perch but stops at the stairs. Looking down at her is an Asari child no older than six years.

Anima: Are you okay?

Child: Yes, you shouldn't be here you need to go.

Anima: Why is the power out, where is everyone.

Child: The darkness cannot be breached. You shouldn't be here.

Anima: Darkness? You mean the power, it's just a power failure nothing to be scared about.

Anima holds out her hand motioning the child toward her, but the child doesn't move.

Child: It is your fault he dies! I never meet him and it's your fault!

Anima looking shocked and puzzled "who dies? How is it my fault?" The child hits Anima with a powerful biotic push and knocks her across the room. The child runs off screaming "It's all your fault" as Anima picks herself up off the ground. "Little shit" she says to herself. Looking around she sees a glass on the bar filled with a green liquid. "That wasn't there before was it?" she thinks walking over to the bar. A note just to the left of it reads "Drink me and you will see". Anima now aware she is a dream or dream like state, her subconscious is trying to get her attention. "Oh well to hell with it, let's see what this does" Anima says grabbing the glass and drinking it with one quick motion. Expecting something big to happen Anima braces herself, but after a few seconds pass with nothing she relaxes. "Well that was a letdown" she thinks walking back over to Aria's hangout looking for the little kid that floored her a moment ago. However there is no sign of her so Anima sits on Aria's couch "I can see why she likes this thing" she says sitting back on the couch. Her eyes feel heavy the mystery drink seems to have some effect after all. Anima closes her eyes as the scene cuts to Sarha sitting in the hospital room reading to Anima. Shepard and Liara have gone home Sarha wanted to stay, she always reads to Anima before she goes to bed. Softly reading from the book she doesn't notice Anima's hand twitching or her eyes trying to open. Sarha looks up to see Anima trying to open her eyes "Anima!" She screams so loudly a few nurses rush in to see what all the noise is about.

Sarha: Sweetie open your eyes.

Nurse: She is waking up get Dr. Seal and Nurse Sexton now!

The other nurse rushes out the door to get them, Sarha now sitting on the bed her hand on Anima's pleading with her to come back. Just then Anima's eyes snap open and she sits straight up. "Wow that was a great nap." She says looking at Sarha who is now smiling and crying at the same time.

Anima: Why are you crying?

Sarha: I got you back.

Anima: I just took a nap.

Just then Doctor Seal walks in and looks at Anima.

Seal: Welcome back, little wing.

Anima: Doctor Seal why are you here?

Seal: Your mother asked me to look in on you, being your childhood doctor how could I say no. Now let's have a look at you.

Doctor Seal walks over and looks at Anima's eyes, Carrie Sexton enters the room. "I got here as fast as I could" she says waiting for Doctor Seal to tear into her. "It's fine LT, she just woke up is all. Just shy of three weeks. Contact her parents I am sure they will want to know, and then I want a full scan done. We'll make sure that Cerberus bastard didn't do any real damage."

Anima: Did you say three weeks?

Seal: 19 days more like it, two more I would have won some steak knives.

Anima: Cerberus? Doctor Raji?

Seal: Yes, your mother found out who he was working for shortly after you slipped into the coma. Then he just disappeared into thin air.

Carrie: I called your parents they are on their way. Doctor the body scan is ready for her when you want.

Seal: It is okay, I'm sure by now you figured out I was injecting normal saline into her tube.

Carrie: What!? I never spied on you.

Shepard walks in "it is okay Carrie, he knows. We wanted to make sure you weren't with Dr. Raji, so Liara came up with this plan. Dr. Seal is or was Anima's doctor growing up, I told him to act like an ass with you but he really is I nice guy for a doctor that is." Shepard explains while walking over to his daughter and kissing her forehead.

Carrie: So this was all a ruse, you played me?

Liara: More like a try out, if you still want to serve on an Alliance vessel you will accompany Anima here when she returns to the Bastogne. Once she is cleared to do so that is, and assuming you still wish to serve on an Alliance ship.

Carrie weighs her options on one hand she always wanted to see the galaxy and this was her chance but on the other she was still upset about being lied too. She looks at Anima and the others in the room, such a close bond between them all family and friends. Something she never had growing up "okay, I'll do it" she says a little excitement and fear in her voice.

Shepard: Good it's settled. You will report to headquarters in 48 hours for your train up, after you finish you will report to Citadel Alliance HQ for transport to the SSV Bastogne. I want you there sooner than later Dr. Rana and the Commander of the ship code name Delta. Anima will join you after that I am sure.

Sexton: I won't let you down sir, thank you.

Shepard: I know you won't, now if I were you I would tie up loose ends, consider yourself on pass for the next 48 hours.

Carrie salutes and leaves the room practical floating on clouds, Shepard turns to Dr. Seal "I want her at a 100% before she goes back" He says shaking Seal's hand.

Seal: As do I, but test have shown no long term damage there is little reason to think she won't be ready within the week.

Anima: Good, I'll go mad if I have to stay here any longer.

Liara: Don't rush yourself.

Sarha: Your mother is right, the Bastogne isn't going anywhere.

Anima: Okay I get it, but the sooner the better.

Sarha hugs Anima tears running down her face "I missed you" she says kissing Anima as the scene cuts to Delta sitting at the Bastogne's bar enjoying a pint of what he thought was average beer at best. Watching a vid of Manchester United's last match, not happy with how their season has progressed thus far. Walking into the room is Jackson who walks behind the bar and grabs a bottle of beer then returns and sits down next to Delta. "I never understood how people can watch this stuff." He says opening his beer and taking a rather large drink from the bottle.

Delta: Well some of us enjoy a bloody sport that doesn't include biotics or bashing each other's skulls in.

Jackson: Oh you mean exciting sports, never got into any sports myself always too busy.

Delta: With the Corsairs?

Jackson: And how do you know that?

Delta: Blue Omni tool, not standard issue and not available to cab drivers.

Jackson: Maybe I killed someone and took it.

Delta: Perhaps but your biotics gave you away, you're at least running L5 implants, again military issue.

Jackson: Yeah well that was a long time ago.

Delta: Five years is hardly a long time, what I was wondering is why you left. You clearly have a gift for combat.

Jackson: A black ops unit isn't as neat and tidy as the N7 program. We had no chain of command to speak of answered to one guy who answered to Admiral Coats. Admiral Coats was a straight shooter, but Major Kevin Harvin was a sadistic bastard on his good days.

Delta: Well the N7 program is hardly all bunnies and sunshine, but I get the point.

Jackson: A friend in the unit told me Harvin had kidnapped a young Quarian girl and planned to sell her.

Delta: Sell her, to whom?

Jackson: Let's just say the sex trade industry is still alive and well on some planets. So me and my friend grabbed her stole a ship and made for the Terminus system. Harvin caught up to us in a faster ship took out my thruster's next thing I know I am smashing into Admiral Hackett's farewell. The rest as they say is history, I was black ops so no official record of me being Alliance, my friend disappeared and so did the Quarian. So I went back to New York, and I was there until your Drell contacted me and here I am.

Delta: Well as long as you are here, you are going to be useful. I need someone in the Arms room working on the weapons. I'll commission you as an Ensign with a recommend to promote. If you are up for it we could use your talents in the field from time to time. Or if you like we can drop you off at a place of your choice, but I can't have a civilian wondering around the most advanced warship in Citadel space.

Jackson: How can I say no to that?

Delta: Okay then, see EDI on the flight deck she will get you added to our roles so you can start getting paid the rest will come later. Find me when you're done I'll give you the standard tour.

Jackson finishes his beer before standing up and leaving as Delta screams at the screen "Kick the bloody ball!" as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Anima's room aboard the SSV Bastogne. Tali is busy at work cleaning it and getting it ready for her friends return. She also had EDI order some new fish for the room, not wanting to give up the ones she inherited from Anima when she left. Humming and cleaning she doesn't notice Delta walk in, he just stands there watching his youngest crew member clean a room that isn't hers. Tali turns and lets out a scream being startled by Delta who is now laughing as Tali stumbled back over a bucket of water and landing on her backside. Delta still laughing walks over and offers the young Quarian a hand up. Tali looks up at Delta and takes his hand helping her to her feet. "You startled me" she says looking at the new puddle of water on the floor.

Delta: Well I wanted to make sure our XO's room is up to snuff for her return. I see you bought her some new fish.

Tali nods and walks over to the large tank now full of all different kinds of fish. "It cost half of my first pay check to get them all; you think she will like them?" Tali asks with some concern in her voice. Delta walks over to the tank and looks at the fish "Tali you could have gotten her a single Thessian Sun Fish and she would have loved it." Tali smiles and returns to the puddle and begins to mop it up. Delta gives a little chuckle "She gets back in a few hours, you going to be ready?" Tali looks up from the puddle she created when she fell and only smiles. Delta nods and leaves the room as the scene cuts to Anima standing at her parents' house packing up a few things for her return to the Bastogne.

Urz is playfully crewing at the handle on the bag growling as he does. Anima can only laugh as the little Varian tries to chew up the handle stopping every time she places something else in the bag to wag his tail. Liara walks in and shakes her head at the little pup never letting Shepard get his own pet Varian was always a sore point for the couple, even more so after Jack got Eezo all those years back. "You know those things carry disease?" Liara asks walking past the bed over to her daughter. Anima rolls her eyes and continues packing "Is that why Dad never got one?" She asked knowing the answer already. Years back her father and she worked on a full court press to get a pet, but Liara held her ground. "You already know the answer, that's not why I came up. It is going to be a nice day tomorrow perhaps you could delay your trip back to the Bastogne." Anima stops packing and turns to her mother "Mom you know I can't do that." Liara smiles "I know but you can't blame a mother for trying to spend a little more time with her oldest daughter." Anima turns and begins packing "You mean, your only daughter" Anima says not looking up. Liara smiles and puts her hand on Anima's shoulder and whispers next to her "not anymore." It takes a few seconds before Anima finally gets the not so subtle hint and she spins around and hugs her mom "When did it happen!" She asks loud enough that Shepard heard her and starts laughing in the next room. Liara laughs "we got the news a few days ago" she says hugging her daughter.

Anima: I'm finally going to be a big sister?

Liara: It would appear so.

Anima: Is it a girl?

Liara: That is about as funny as when your father asked the doctor the same question.

Anima: I can't believe you are having another child at your advanced age.

Liara: Laugh it up; you're babysitting every chance you get now.

Anima smiles and hugs Liara again "I love you, mom" she says a few tears running down her cheek. "I love you too, sweetie" Liara says as Anima pulls back. Just then Anima gets a ping from her Omni tool. She quickly answers the call "Commander, this is Falcon wing we have arrived you and your guest need to board so we don't miss our window." Anima looks up at her mom and dad who is now standing in the door she wants to say so much but no words will come. "You better not keep them waiting, or I might get the bill" Shepard says with a half-smile. Anima hugs her mom then slowly walks over to Shepard. "I love you daddy" she says throwing herself into Shepard's arms. "I love you too, now please be safe your sister is going to need you." Shepard says then kisses Anima's cheek. Sarha already said her goodbye's heads to the shuttle as Anima hugs Liara and Shepard one more time before scooping up Urz and leaving the house to board the shuttle.

The scene cuts to a large Asari ship slowly approaching the Zulu relay the ship stops and moments later the relay begins to start up. On the bridge of the ship the captain can be seen looking out a view port at the relay. "Ma'am the Zulu relay is active should I inform the Council and the Alliance?" a crew member asks. The captain nods "Once we get clearance we will head through the relay" she says turning her attention to a data pad that someone handed her. "Captain we have clearance to enter the Wes system" her pilot informs her. "Then let's not keep the Council waiting, Take us through the relay. Goddess be with us." The ship begins to enter the relay as the scene cuts to Shepard in his office at his home in Vancouver. He is listening to the Asari comms as they enter the Wes system. Why the Council named it that he will never understand. "Okay we are through the relay, the system seems large made up of four subsystems each has one star and many different planets." Shepard hears the Asari explain to the Alliance command in charge of the operation.

Alliance Command: Have you scanned for intelligent life Captain?

Asari Captain: Doing so now, please standby.

Alliance: Understood.

Asari Captain: Radio chatter is through the roof we are not alone in this system. My translator isn't working with their language, wait one.

Alliance: Sending updated language from the last relay, it may work.

Asari Captain: Installing now… Yes it seems to work patching in the radio traffic please advise.

Radio: The relay (static) ready ships now. Unknown vessel (static) for (static) out.

Alliance: Can you clean up the transmission?

Asari Captain: Wait one Alliance.

Shepard doesn't like what he is hearing he pushes a few buttons on his Omni Tool "Alliance Head Quarters this is Admiral Shepard patch me into the Asari ship in the Wes system… code word Goliath… Action word… Snap one." Seconds later Shepard is talking to the Asari Captain.

Shepard: Captain, pull back out of the system and await backup.

Asari Captain: Sir I wasn't aware you were on the line. We will begin preparations to make the jump back at once it will…

Councilor Simmons: (cutting into the transmission) you will do no such thing Captain I am superseding Shepard's authority, you will continue the mission.

Asari Captain: I understand councilor.

Councilor Simmons: Shepard I need to speak to you on a private comm right away!

Shepard cannot believe the nerve of this asshole "yes sir" he replies not at all trying to hide the anger in his voice. This time he walks over to a vidcom station and Councilor Simmons appears before him.

Councilor Simmons: You have some nerve Admiral! I told you to stay out of the relay operation.

Shepard: We need a bigger presence in the area before contact!

Councilor Simmons: And make it look like an invasion? Have you lost you damn mind? My top military and science advisor says that would trigger a war with a peaceful race.

Shepard: I have more military experience then every one of your advisors put together, and I am saying this is a mistake!

Councilor Simmons: Check your file sometime those medals and battles are ancient history! Now stand down or I will have you replaced in a second you stupid son of a …

Another figure enters and Shepard can barely hear him "Councilor Simmons the Asari ship… sir it's been destroyed." The person says in a muffled tone. Simmons doesn't say anything, he turns back to Shepard. "I need you back on the Normandy with your team now Admiral." He says with a tone of concern in his voice now.

Shepard: They were attacked weren't they?

Councilor Simmons: Too soon to tell it could have been an accident.

Shepard: Yes the first Asari ship to have a catastrophic accident in over fifty years that is much more likely sir.

Councilor Simmons: Get to your ship!

Shepard nods and walks off without saluting the councilor. He would shoot the son of a bitch if he could he thinks as he walks into the living room of his home. Liara sitting next to a fire reading from an old book. "She could have every book ever written on her data pad and she would still seek out and find old books" he thinks to himself smiling as he does.

Liara: Something the matter John?

Shepard: I need to get back to the Normandy… something has happened to the Asari ship in the Wes system.

Liara: I'll grab my things.

Shepard: You are staying here Liara.

Liara: Like hell I am!

Shepard: Then you shouldn't have gotten pregnant, you had one baby on the Normandy I am not starting a new and weird tradition.

Liara: John…

Shepard: I need to know you are safe, and you being here I know that you are.

Liara: I will be fine aboard the Normandy, you act like a war has started.

Shepard: It may have. Listen need you here in your office finding out more about what happened up there. The Normandy is great but we both know the Shadow Broker is head quartered here in Vancouver.

Liara sets the book down and walks over to Shepard "you promise me no crazy missions, you let the young guys take care of that!" she says hugging Shepard and kissing him. Shepard pulls back but keeps her in his arms "I promise blueberry" he says kissing her once again before letting her go. Outside a shuttle can be heard landing and there is a knock on the door "Admiral the Normandy is ready for your return all crew assembled aboard." An Alliance soldier yells through the door. "Got to go, I'll make sure an Alliance soldier guards the house" Shepard says before kissing Liara one more time.

Liara: I can take care of myself.

Shepard: No doubt, it's the house I am worried about.

Liara: You are always and ass.

Shepard smiles "see you soon sweetie" he turns walks to the door and opens it the sound of the shuttle flows into the house it is almost deafening. The pilot was clearly told of the importance of speed and didn't power down. Shepard runs to the shuttle door which opens he steps inside looking back to see is beautiful wife standing in the door way. He smiles and waves to her as the door closes and the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Jackson sitting in the Bastogne's Armory cleaning a few rifles, in the background music can be heard. The door opens and Anima walks into her old armory though it feels like a century has passed since she last cleaned or modded the ammo or weapons. Jackson looks at the Asari not seeing what all the hype is about he knew enough military brats to know sometimes the apple does fall far from the tree. "Can I help you Commander?" Jackson says not really looking up. Anima walks over to one of the weapons racks and pulls out her old pistol, her father's old pistol to be exact. "No I got what I came for... Jackson is it?" She says knowing the answer.

Jackson: Yeah that's me.

Anima: Not much on military customs and courtesies are you.

Jackson: Sure, is this an official inspection?

Anima: No does it have to be to get you to shut off your country music when I am addressing you?

Jackson: Yes ma'am it does, few things in life remind me of home and my old country music is right at the top.

Anima: I see, not many people listen to that anymore.

Jackson: Well enough do that they keep making it. Also you need to sign that side arm out if you plan on leaving here with it.

Anima: This is a personal weapon, not Alliance issue.

Jackson: Then I need you to fill out this Alliance form 21-0982D, and reimburse the Alliance for any mods or maintenance provided to the weapon while in the Armory.

Anima: Marine, I don't think so.

Jackson: Then Ma'am the pistol stays in the armory.

Anima: Is that an order?

Jackson: Don't confuse your rank with my authority on this... ma'am.

Anima has heard about all she cares to from this crew member "tell you what, I need to get some sparing in. Care to join me Jackson or are you afraid that an Asari is going to kick your ass?" She says setting the pistol down on the table. Jackson now smiling at two thoughts one this XO is okay by him thus far and two no Asari has ever beat him in a stand up fight. "You're on Commander, but I'm not going to be easy on you just because you're the XO or a female." Anima smiles "same holds true for you, don't cry to much when I take your lunch money Marine. I'll see you in the ring in one hour." Jackson only smiles and turns up his music as Anima walks out of the Armory with her father's pistol as the scene cuts to Delta and Seryna in Delta's cabin. Delta is sitting on the bed looking over a data pad as Seryna sits down next to him. "So apparently your XO and armor are going to fight in about twenty minutes." She says half sarcastically. Delta chuckles "Yeah well I have bigger things to worry about then Jackson getting his ass kicked. Xen's ship was spotted by a Turian patrol heading toward Rannoch." Delta stands up pushes a few buttons on his Omni tool "EDI take us to Rannoch, and tell my XO her fight night will have to wait, we have got bigger fish to fry."

The scene cuts to Xen and Kevin standing on the bridge of their ship. Kevin is holding a data and looks concerned before he hands it to Xen "A Turian ship spotted us heading for Rannoch, there is no doubt the Alliance knows by now." Xen turns and takes the data pad "It won't matter once we are in range I will start the signal rewriting all Geth to follow me and Cerberus." Xen tosses the data pad back to Kevin and walks up to the human pilot of the ship. Xen leans in next to the young man and softly says "unless you want to be my next experiment I suggest you get us to the staging point faster." The pilot begins to push a few buttons "yes…yes ma'am" he says trying everything to make the ship go faster. The scene cuts to EDI piloting the Bastogne, Delta is standing behind her.

EDI: Commander it is unlikely that I will be able to catch up to Xen's ship before it reaches Rannoch.

Delta: Just keep them on the scanner, they have to stop eventually. Also have Anima, Grunt, Seryna, and Jackson meet me in the conference room.

EDI: Yes Sir.

Delta turns and makes his way down the long corridor to the back of the ship walking past the CIC and enters the war room of the ship. He sits down in one of the chairs and looks out one of windows as the crew beings to come in. They all take a seat around the large table. Delta spins around "EDI can you pull up the latest intel on the Zulu relay indecent." The room dims and a hologram appears just above the middle of the desk. It shows a large Asari ship entering the system "EDI take us to 2.34 and zoom times 2" the holo flickers then zooms in, it begins to play and a small projectile impacts the ship seconds later it explodes the holo cuts off and the lights come back on. Delta stands up "something attacked the Asari ship minutes after it entered the system, it took only one shot and it broke clean through the ships shields. No survivors have been reported, and the Normandy, along with nine other alliance warships are on the way to the relay. The Asari have strongly condemned the attack and the Turians have pledged support. Unofficially the Asari are blaming the humans for pushing the Council to open the three relays in the first place."

Anima: Who is commanding the Normandy?

Delta: Admiral Shepard has command.

Grunt: What about the Krogan?

Delta: Still in the middle of a civil war, so I don't think they will be helping.

Seryna: My sources within the Asari command are concerned, and have mobilized the commandos and fleet.

Delta: Point is mates don't expect any shore leave once we finish with Xen. Also this doesn't leave the room. On another note we have Xen on scanners she is still heading toward Rannoch the best we can do is match her speed at this point.

Jackson: So on top of another highly advanced alien race that just declared war on the Asari for no reason we have Xen's crazy ass speeding toward the Quarian and Geth home world… Um… is it too late to go back to driving a taxi?

Delta: Yes it is too late Jackson. So you know what we have to do, get to your stations I'll brief the rest of the crew within the hour, dismissed.

The team makes their way out of the room Delta stands up "Anima stay back for a moment." Anima stops and turns around. Delta waits until everyone else leaves the room. Delta walks over to Anima "You okay?" he asks her motioning her to sit down which she does, Delta sits in a chair next to her.

Anima: I am fine, I was sorry to hear about you canceling Jackson's ass beating.

Delta: Yeah well I need you both at a hundred percent. He would have got hurt and then I need to explain why my newest crew member is in a body cast.

Anima laughs a little "yeah that would be tough to explain, but so you know when this is all over he is getting his ass kicked." Delta laughs and nods "on a more serious note your father asked me to pass this audio file on to you. It's encrypted so only you can hear it; he said you would know the password. He also asked that you listen to it in private." Delta hands Anima a data pad and stands up. "I'll give you the room; EDI turn off any recording devices and fog the glass the XO needs some privacy." Moments later the glass around the room turns white, Delta walks out of the room and shuts the door as Anima types in the password. Within seconds a picture of Anima with her parents come up on the screen and Shepard's voice comes on.

Shepard: (recording) _hello little wing, as you know by now the Normandy is spearheading the response to the attack on one of the Asari's ships. Your mother stayed on Earth one Shepard born on the Normandy is enough. If something happens to me she will need you to be strong for her. Your mother has been my light in a world of darkness and you have filled my life with joy, happiness, and love. I am so very proud of the woman you have become Anima, but you will always be my little girl. If I don't live to see it, just know on your wedding day I will be looking down on you tears in my eyes and a smile on my face…(cough)… and when you make your mother and I grandparents I will be doing the same. I am going to do everything in my power to be there in person, but if something happens know I love you Anima and I always will… Got to go now little wing, please be safe out there. I love you, Dad._

Anima has tears running down her face as she looks at the last family photo they took together two years ago. She wipes her face and composes herself before leaving the room, as she walks out Sarha is standing there waiting for her. Anima crashes into her bond mate and hugs her as tight as she can now crying again. In between the sobs she makes out "I…love…you" Sarha smiles and replies "I love you too… is everything okay?" Anima again catches her breath "damn I was never this emotional before" she thinks to herself. "I am fine, just got a really nice message from da… Admiral Shepard" Anima says once again wiping her face dry. Sarha smiles "You can call him dad around me I won't tell." Anima smiles and gives Sarha a gentle kiss before pulling back "I am going to take this data pad up to my room I don't want to lose it." Anima walks off and heads to her room as the scene cuts to Shepard standing by the Normandy's CIC, standing behind him is Garrus, Miranda, and Jack. Shepard turns to them and smiles "one more time?" he asks. His old crew smiles back before they turn and head to their stations on the ship. "Admiral, you have a message waiting for you at your private terminal." Samantha informs him. "And for the record Admiral, it's an honor serving with you again." Shepard walks over and hugs her "honor is all mine Sam" Shepard returns to his message terminal and opens his messages. It is a message from Liara so he opens it.

Email from Liara Shepard:

_John I have uncovered a few things you may want to know before you hit the relay. After going over the video of the Asari ship I can say it appears to a planetary cannon that caused it. It is incredibly powerful so please be careful. I also looked over what information the two other systems had on the relay and it appears the race is called the Ledan. A lizard like humanoid that values war and military over all else, the Epotain the__slaughtered race the Salarians found were their last victims before something shut down the relays. I also searched old Prothean records they also speak of the Ledan and they wrote this "a powerful race…would make a great addition to the Empire…however will not be subjugated… not ready for ascension at this time." Needless to say if the Prothean's wouldn't mess with them I doubt we should. I also am attaching a translator program so if you talk to one you will understand them and be able to answer them. Please be careful I love you very much John. _

Shepard types a simple response "_Thank you, I love you too._" Before he closes the terminal and walks over to the CIC's galaxy map looks over it before turning and walking to the elevator as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Xen's ship slowing just out of orbit of Rannoch as a shuttle can be seen exiting the ship and flying down to the surface of the planet. Inside the shuttle Xen, Kevin and Legion are all seen sitting down. "ETA three minutes" a voice of the radio announces to Xen she then stands up and walks over to Legion who sits quietly "Legion what is your prime order?" she asks holding her Omni tool up to him.

Legion: To serve creator Xen and Cerberus.

Xen: Good, what is your primary mission?

Legion: To release the virus into the main Geth broadcast.

Xen: What is your secondary mission?

Legion: To kill all Alliance soldiers and allies.

Xen: If you are captured?

Legion: Detonate 3.21 kiloton nuclear warhead.

Xen: Good boy. It is time Rannoch and the Alliance learn why you never cross me.

Kevin stands up "we are here" he announces to Xen. She turns and removes her mask "finally I can stop wearing this thing again." She leans in and kisses Kevin before the doors on the shuttle open and the three step of the shuttle. Walking up to the group is a Geth Prime unit "Excuse me this is a restricted area please leave" the get explains. Xen looks a Legion "Please inform the Prime he works for me now, would you dear." Legion doesn't say a word his lights go from blue to red and moments later the Prime falls to the ground. "It is done creator Xen" Legion walks over to the Prime which is still rebooting "Code appears to have worked, reboot in thirty seconds" Legion walks over to Xen his lights now blue again. Xen looks at the Prime as it reboots and stands up "Prime, you will stay here and kill anything that tries to come up the path is that understood?" The Prime unit turns back down the path "Understood creator Xen, this unit will remain here until your return." Xen smiles and turns "let's get this finished" she says as the scene cuts to Delta standing behind EDI as she pilots the ship.

Delta: EDI, I have a question.

EDI: Yes Delta.

Delta: Why do you sit up here you can fly the ship without the body.

EDI: I sat at the helm on the Normandy with Jeff. In a way it is like flying with him again.

Delta: I see, sorry to bring it up old girl.

EDI: It is okay. ETA to Rannoch five minutes, I suggest you ready…

Delta: EDI?

EDI: Not…control…in… attempted…hacking… all fire…

Delta: Shit.

The Bastogne begins to slow, and EDI slumps over and falls out of the pilot's chair. Delta quickly pulls her to the side "Seryna I need you at the helm now!" Delta yells over the intercom. Hearing the commotion Anima runs up as well as Seryna.

Anima: Why is EDI on the ground?

Delta: Not as bloody important as we are traveling at FTL without a pilot!

Seryna quickly jumps into the chair and powers down the FTL drive. "Well so much for getting to Rannoch" she says as the ship comes to a stop.

Anima: Well we need to get to Rannoch.

Delta: Not going anywhere without a pilot.

Anima: Jackson's file said he knows how to fly.

Delta: A taxi, and the last ship bigger than a shuttle he flew he hit Admiral Hackett's ship.

Seryna: Don't see what choice we have at this point. EDI may never reboot.

Delta shakes his head and calls Jackson to the flight deck though ever fiber in his being told him not to. "Anima help me get EDI down to the Med Bay, maybe Kyle or Tali can make something out of this." Delta and Anima begin carrying EDI off as Jackson makes it to the helm "Um what happened to her?" He asks point at EDI.

Delta: She's ill, just take over flying and get us to Rannoch without hitting anything.

Jackson: No promises but I got it, might be bumpy at first until I get the balance of her.

Seryna gets out of the seat and Jackson sits down. Seconds later the ship beings to fly erratically as Jackson struggles to learn the Bastogne's controls. Moments later Jackson turns of the Mass Effect dampeners and suddenly the crew is being tossed around. "Shit, that didn't do what I thought it would" he quickly turns them back on.

Delta: Can you or can you not pilot this craft LT?

Jackson: I think I got it now.

Delta: Good, you bloody well better.

In the background the crew can be heard complaining about their latest ride thanks to the new pilot. Jackson only smiles as he returns the ship to FTL and plots a course for Rannoch. The scene cuts to Rannoch, inside the planetary transmission tower Legion has sent the Cerberus code thanks to Xen. Xen walks over to Kevin and kisses him, before pulling back and calling the boss.

Xen: It's done. All Geth and perhaps AI's will now serve Cerberus.

Man's voice: Good, soon we will have everything we need.

Xen: Don't forget your end.

Man: I won't, boost the signal I want every MECH. Every VI, and every AI in both galaxies under Cerberus control.

Xen: That will take some time.

Man: Then you better start Admiral Xen.

Xen: Understood, Thanatos.

Xen walks over to Legion who is attached to the transmission array "Sorry Legion, but I need to boost the power."

Legion: Understood Creator Xen.

Xen pushes a few buttons and the power increases and Legion locks up violently again his lights turn red. As the scene cuts back to the Bastogne and Delta now standing over EDI's body Anima and Kyle standing behind him.

Anima: Can't we try to reboot her core?

Kyle: We could but if something happened to her processors it could wipe her memory.

Delta: We need to do something, she ruins half of the ship.

Kyle walks over to EDI "there may be someth…" Before he can finish the sentence the power on the Bastogne flickers and a loud bang is heard throughout the ship. Delta shakes his head "Damn it Jackson what the hell are you doing up there" he screams into the intercom.

Jackson: (over the radio) not a damn thing the ship just started flying itself and we picked up speed which I didn't know was possible.

Anima: EDI are you online?

EDI slowly opens her eyes and looks at the worried crew standing around her. "Yes, but I only have root access at this time." Anima helps EDI sit up.

Delta: Root access? What the hell is going on?

EDI: Someone or something tried to rewrite my core programing. If I hadn't evolved thanks to Jeff and Shepard they may have been successful.

Delta: Someone tried to hack you? Shouldn't that be impossible?

EDI: Nothing is impossible, just highly unlikely… Commander I am picking up a distress signal from the Planet Rannoch.

Delta: Put it on screen.

A hologram screen appears and Diana Allers is standing on Rannoch. "This is the Battle Space, it appears that the Geth have once again declared war on the Quarian people. Hundreds of buildings are in ruins as the Quarians are try desperately to defend the planet. Behind me a number of Geth have taken to the streets." Allers still talking to the camera doesn't notice the Prime unit to her left.

Geth Prime: You will be deleted!

The Geth pulls a pulse rifle shooting Diana as she quickly evaporates into thin air. The camera is next as the feed is cut.

Kyle: Holy shit!

Delta: EDI can you fly the ship?

EDI: Yes I have recovered ninety four point two five percent of all root access and functions.

Delta: Get up there we need to get to Rannoch now.

Anima: Has anyone ever heard a Geth say "you will be deleted"?

Delta: No, but they have been peaceful since the war with the Reapers.

EDI stands up and walks over to the door before turning "reports from Krios, their MECH army is attacking as well, I will return to my post." EDI leaves and heads up to the flight deck. Delta looks at Kyle "You may want to get back to your station I have a feeling EDI will want revenge." Kyle nods and also leaves. Anima walks to the door and stops "It's not enough that the Geth are revolting but now all MECHS. Something is up." Delta walks over "agreed the Geth just wouldn't attack, I know Xen has a hand in this." EDI comes over the intercom. "Commander ETA to Rannoch two minutes. I will meet you at the shuttle."

Delta: What?

EDI: I am coming along.

Delta: I'm not sure…

EDI: Whatever caused this needs to be undone, do you have any other expert programmers available for the mission?

Anima: She is right Delta.

Delta: Fine. Sound the battle station alarm and once we are there Jackson you will take over and keep us in orbit. EDI radio the Quarians let them know we are on our way. Anima gear up and meet me at the shuttle.

Delta walks out of the med bay and heads to the flight deck. The lights on the Bastogne are flashing red to inform everyone to report to battle stations. Jackson is once again sitting in the chair as EDI walks up to Delta.

EDI: I am going to the armory I need a firearm.

Delta: Are you sure you can't be hacked again?

EDI: Yes. I have also pinpointed the location of the broadcast. It is the Geth transmission array.

Delta: Explains why they can reach both galaxies.

EDI: Precisely.

Delta: Grab your gear and meet me and Anima at the shuttle.

Delta walks over to Seryna who is still near the CIC "I need you to fly us in." Seryna smiles "thought you would never ask." She says slapping Delta on the ass as he walks by her.

Delta: What the hell.

Seryna: Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, I know you like it rough sometimes.

Delta: (blushing) Can we save the sex talk for when half of the crew isn't watching?

Seryna: Where is the fun in that?

Delta: For the love of…fine let's just get to the shuttle.

The scene cuts to the shuttle bay EDI and Amina are already on board as Seryna and Delta get on. Seryna hops in the pilot seat and shuts the door "EDI, can you open the shuttle bay doors please?" Within seconds the doors open and the shuttle flies out into space and heads down to the surface of Rannoch. Inside the shuttle Delta is looking over the map of Rannoch on one of the shuttle walls. EDI looks at the map "this is where the source code came from" she says pointing. Delta nods "Seryna get us as close to the Geth transmission array as possible."

Seryna: Got it, it might get a little bumpy looks like the Geth have the planetary cannons up and running again.

Anima: So even if we land we need to shut them down to take off again don't we?

Delta: Yeah.

EDI: Looking at the map the nearest cannon that would need to be deactivated is here, a short distance away from the array.

Anima: Then I'll hit that, you and Delta take care of Xen.

Delta: Giving the orders now XO?

Anima: Unless you have a better plan?

Delta: No it is a sound plan.

Seryna: Good because we are going in fast so hang on.

The shuttle enters the planet's atmosphere surrounded by flames as it speeds toward the ground. It makes a quick left turn and pulls out of the dive only a hundred meters from the landing pad and slows some before slamming down. Inside the shuttle Delta looks back at his bond mate "I think you liked that a little too much."

Seryna: All systems check out, as soon as that cannon is off line we can take off, and yes I love watching you get air sick.

Delta: Right, well you might get a spanking later.

Seryna: Promises, promises.

Anima: Okay, the sex talk can wait.

Delta laughs "right of course. Okay Anima you get that cannon down, EDI and I will take care of Xen." Delta walks over to the door and opens it, as the scene cuts to black.

The scene fades in on Anima running through the streets as gun fire and explosions occur around her. She stops behind a burned out sky car to catch her breath and ensure she is heading in the right direction the screams and cries can still be heard just under the gun fire. Anima checks her Omni tool to ensure she is still heading in the correct direction. After a few seconds she is back to running trying to avoid any Geth not that she is afraid of them but if they are attacking against their will it is hardly their fault. As she turns the corner she sees the cannon which is guarded by two prime units and a few Cerberus soldiers. "Damn it, Cerberus must be reinforcing the lines." She thinks out loud before raising her rifle and taking aim on one of the Cerberus soldiers. She steadies her breathing and slowly squeezes the trigger, the rifle fires one shot that impacts the Cerberus soldier in the head instantly killing him. This of course alerts the others to her presence and she quickly fires again hitting and taking down the other Cerberus soldier leaving only the two Geth Prime units which were now charging her position. Anima quickly hits one with a biotic warp knocking it back but it remains on its feet. It gives her time to focus fire on the other with explodes after taking several hits, but the other Prime has closed and Anima hardly has time to jump out of its weapon fire. Rolling to her left she quickly returns fire and kills the Geth. She slow stands up making sure no other surprises are around and she walks up to the large cannon which fires into the air ever few minutes at a Quarian ship trying to get off the planet. She walks over to the controls and presses a few buttons as the cannon powers down, to make sure the Geth don't turn it on again she places an explosive charge next to the controls presses a few buttons and runs back to a safe distance as the charge explodes behind her. She stops looks back at the now smoking cannon and calls Delta on the radio.

Anima: Target taken care of moving to your position at this time.

Delta: Roger, take it slow we are about to enter the array now.

Anima: Copy that, out.

At the transmission array Delta and EDI are standing outside of a large building three Geth Primes lay at their feet. EDI walks over and begins to unlock the door moments later the door opens and the two slowly enter the room. "That's close enough Commander, unless you want me to detonate this nuclear weapon." Xen screams out, and Delta quickly stops.

Delta: Why are you doing this Xen?

Xen: Mainly because I can, but getting to kill you and that AI you have will just be for fun. Just like when I killed her worthless husband, and let that Justicar take the blame.

Delta: What is the end goal of having the Geth attack your own people, the very ones you fought to return to Rannoch?

Xen: Don't try to sell me on Rannoch, this place should be only for the Quarian people not the Geth. Thanks to me the Geth will finally leave this planet.

EDI: It is their home too!

Xen: Don't lecture me AI, I'll enjoy wiping your core when I have the Bastogne.

Xen walks into view with Kevin and Legion who is now disconnected. Seconds later Anima busts into the room. "Now it is a party" Xen exclaims with an evil grin.

Anima: Shut it Xen, you have the Geth no just leave this place alone.

Delta: She isn't getting away with this!

Xen: I am afraid I already have, Commander there are no Geth on Rannoch except Legion here. The rest well are either on my ship or heading to Cerberus as we speak. Really how long do you think it takes a bunch of Robots to leave a planet? Notice the lack of gun fire yet?

Anima: Then you won, leave the Quarian people alone.

Xen: You're really going to just let us stroll out of here?

Delta: No Anima we are not!

Xen walks over to Kevin and kisses him then walks over to Legion "Legion, activate the nuclear device. Set for five minutes." Xen walks back over to Kevin.

Delta: Turn it off Xen, if it goes off we all die.

Xen: Exactly, exciting isn't it. The great Commander Delta destroyer of worlds. You see although the Quarians have made great strides when it comes to living out of their suits, they are very susceptible to Gamma radiation and beta particles. Both of which are about to be set free all over this world. A shame really, how will history judge you Delta? Having the chance to stop this but not taking it.

EDI: Commander this is no bluff, Legion has an active nuclear device implanted, current countdown four minutes.

Delta: Turn it off Xen!

Xen: Promise me we can leave and I will.

Delta: Fine, but know I will be following you Xen!

Xen: I rather count on it… Legion please turn off the device.

Legion: Yes Creator Xen… Delta Commander! You have a message from Cerberus, do you wish to hear it?

Delta: Sure, who is it this time? The Illusive Man is dead, so who is calling the shots now?

Xen: You will see, right this way to the comm room.

Delta reluctantly follows Xen into the other room "don't pout Commander, you're not the first to fail going up against me. Also don't get cute if I don't comeback out Legion will not bother with a countdown." Xen points Delta to the room and he walks in as he is scanned and a woman appears. Dark brown hair pulled tightly back in her late forties Delta thinks. "So nice to finally meet you Delta I have heard quite a lot of your exploits."

Delta: Yes, well you have me at a disadvantage.

Woman: Well I have a few names but I'll say my sister served with Admiral Shepard during the war. You can call me Thanatos, also Xen thinks I am a man so please don't let her in on my little fib.

Delta: Cleaver the Greek God of death, but it won't do you any good. You killed innocent people today!

Thanatos: No one is innocent, if you're born you're guilty…end of story!

Delta: So what is this about?

Thanatos: Revenge for starters… for my sisters.

Delta: You said one sister served.

Thanatos: My entire family paid the price for the greater good of the Alliance! And how do they repay us? Forgotten, cast aside, for what?

Delta: Who is your family?

Thanatos: What does it matter now? I'm the last one, Cerberus is my family now back and better than ever.

Delta: Fine, what is your message?

Thanatos: My sister cared for Shepard so this is out of respect for her and it is the last time I help the Alliance. Get them out of the Wes system, the Ledan are more advanced than we ever dreamed possible.

Delta: How do you know about them?

Thanatos: Delta, Cerberus was never destroyed just laying low, during that time I paid a premium for information. We have agents in every branch of each races military, including the Asari. Ask yourself something, what destroyed the Reaper over the Erinyes all those years ago? It was a Ledan warship that was scouting out their planet the Reaper got a shot off destroying the warship in the process before it exploded. The Reapers only scanned that system, why is unknown. Fast forward the Epotain and Ledan are locked in a bloody conflict as a last resort the last of the Epotain deactivated the Relays in the system in the hopes of saving the Erinyes from the same fate.

Delta: Why didn't the Reapers or Protheans take them out?

Thanatos: Makes you wonder, how strong you must be if the two biggest fish in the pond leave you alone.

Delta: And the Council just let them out of the cage.

Thanatos: Like I said Commander this is the last help, the Alliance is still my enemy. So if you ever want to play on the winning team for a change let me know.

Delta: I'll keep that in mind.

Thanatos: Nice chatting with you, now if you don't mind I have a Geth army to take stock of and you need to do some warning. As a return to my favor to your Alliance I want you to let my team there go.

Delta: Xen will answer for her crimes!

Thanatos: Perhaps, but not today Commander.

Delta: Fine.

Thanatos: Thank you, and remember what I said the Ledan.

Delta nods and walks out of the room. He is greeted by Xen "now you have your message, we are going to leave. Sad I'll never step on the home world again."

Delta: That's your own doing Xen.

Xen: Perhaps, but at least the Geth are well and truly gone from Rannoch.

Delta can only shake his head "Leave Xen before I change my mind" Xen smiles "better luck next time Delta. Let's go you two I believe we have over stayed our welcome." Xen says putting her mask back on and the three of them leave.

Anima: Should we go? Commander?

Delta walks over to EDI "I'm sorry about Jeff" he turns to Anima lets go I need to brief the Alliance. They leave and the Shuttle is now sitting outside "I called her when you were having your little chat" Anima says as she gets on the shuttle Delta and EDI follow. Meanwhile on the Bastogne Tali is working in the engine room and Rana walks in and calls Tali over. "Tali sweetie, come here I need to talk to you." Tali walks over to her mother "Mom I need to tune up the drive core can it wait?" Rana looks at her daughter who has grown so much "Keelah, honey I wish it could." Rana kneels down next to Tali.

Rana: Your father was killed on Krios when the Mechs revolted.

Tali: What?

Rana: I know he wasn't the best father but he was still your dad, and it is okay to cry.

Tali: (holding back tears) I see, but I need to get to work now.

Rana is taken back as Tali turns and heads over to the counsel and beings works she can hear soft sobbing from her child. She takes a few steps toward her but thinks better of it, she wants to be alone she thinks and turns and leaves. The on the shuttle Delta tries to raise the Normandy "SSV Normandy this is the Commander of the SSV Bastogne please come in." EDI looks over at Delta "Commander, if the Normandy has passed to the Williams systems they are out of reach except through QET communications, the Bastogne can reach them we are one minute out."

Delta: Thank you EDI, but time is a factor. Seryna can you get us there faster?

Seryna looks back "you asked for it remember that" Seryna hits a few buttons and the shuttle increases in speed and heads toward the Bastogne. Which opens its cargo bay doors just in time "Hang on this might hurt a bit!" Seryna screams as the shuttle slams into the bay and comes to a halt as the back catches on fire a few crew members rush to put it out the door opens and Delta rushes out and heads to the comm room.

Delta: (yelling back) EDI get me the Normandy as quickly as you can!

EDI: I have Samantha on now she is informing the Admiral.

Delta gets on the elevator and heads up to the comm room. "Can't this damn lift go any faster!" seconds later it opens and he rushes into the vidcom room. Seconds later Shepard can be seen "Admiral you need to stay away from the Wes system!" Delta proclaims as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Liara sleeping alone in her bed in Vancouver she is clinging to a pillow with Shepard's old N7 sweatshirt put around it, she is already showing signs of the pregnancy. Suddenly there is a loud knock at the front door jarring Liara awake from her dream "what the hell? This better be good Shepard just took his pants off" Looking at the clock it reads 4:00 am the room is dark and Liara is still drowsy from being woke up by the knocking. Then again three hard knocks against the front door. "Lights" Liara says as the room illuminates, as walks over and puts on her silk robe that Shepard always said turned him on "not looking like this I bet" she says looking at her stomach with a smile. Again three knocks at the door, "Alright I am coming!" she yells walking down the stairs the lights turn on as she enters the room. She opens the door and freezes at the sight. Before her stands an Alliance chaplain in his dress uniform next to him is one of the other Admirals. "Doctor Shepard, it is my regretful duty to inform you that your husband Admiral John Shepard was killed in action earlier this morning. His ship was destroyed along with one other the Normandy was assisting." The chaplain informs her, and hands her a letter from the Council.

Admiral: Is there someone we can call? We can stay with you if you like ma'am.

Liara still in shock fells sorrow flood over her trembling her voice shaky "no…no you go… go ahead… I would like to be alone right now." Tears begin to fall as the two men nod and leave as she closes the door before collapsing down onto the floor. The letter falls from her hand as she cups her face and begins weeping. "You promised me…you said you were coming home" Liara lays down on the floor and curls into a ball now crying uncontrollably. Seconds later Liara snaps awake tears have soaked the pillow she was sleeping on, she looks at the clock it reads 8:00 am. She gets out of the bed rubs her stomach "Anima gave me nightmares too you little devil" and puts her silk robe and walks down stairs the sun is shining into the house. "Coffee… I need coffee." She says out loud walking into the kitchen.

Meanwhile aboard the Normandy Shepard has just listened to Delta and has halted the task force just outside the Wes relay. Shepard walks up to Garrus and Miranda "you two care to join me on a shuttle ride?" he asks knowing the answer already.

Garrus: Does it involve going through the relay to face an advanced unknown alien life form that has already destroyed an Asari war ship?

Shepard: Yes it does.

Miranda: You can do nothing normal Shepard, count me in.

Garrus: Same here wouldn't miss it old friend.

Shepard: Right, meet me at the shuttle in ten I need to do a few things first.

The three go their separate ways as Shepard walks back into the vidcom room and pushes a few buttons. After a few moments Liara comes into view in front of Shepard "John! Is everything okay?"

Shepard: You sound stressed, are you okay?

Liara: Oh…Goddess yes, sorry just some bad dreams.

Shepard: I wanted to tell you I love you and I'll be home soon, looks like a quick shut down of the relay.

Liara: That bad?

Shepard: I don't want to find out that is for sure. Believe it or not we got the tip from Cerberus.

Liara: I heard some disturbing things regarding the Geth. Did Delta not get the job done?

Shepard: He was in an impossible situation with the lives of his team and those of Rannoch as well in jeopardy. He did a fine job, you win some you lose some.

Liara: I see, not that I am complaining…why the call?

Shepard: Well I am going to be shutting down the relay from both sides, it is risky but it means it can never be restarted.

Liara: You only get one shot, can't someone who isn't the father of my daughters do it?

Shepard: I have the most experience with turning the damn things on so it falls to me.

Liara: John I don't like this.

Shepard: It will be fine, have I ever not come back to you?

Liara: There is a first time for everything… Okay fine please be careful, and I love you.

Shepard: I love you too… okay got to go the shuttle is ready.

Before Liara can say anything Shepard turns and leaves the comm. room, truth be told he was nervous about this one. "Can't worry about it now, but when this is done so am I" he thinks to himself as he makes his way down to the Normandy's shuttle bay. As he gets off the elevator he sees his old friends Steve, Garrus and Miranda waiting on him.

Steve: Are you ready Sir?

Shepard: Steve never call me sir again its John or Shepard at this point I think.

Steve: Got it Shepard.

Garrus: Now let's go do this. I need to get back the Palavin the Krogan situation has gotten worse.

Shepard wants to ask but he lets it go it is not his concern anymore it is time to pass the torch to his daughter and grow old with Liara and enjoy peace for a change. So he simple nods and gets on to the shuttle and sits down. "Damn was the armor always this heavy" he thinks to himself as the door closes and the shuttle takes off and leaves the Normandy. Head toward the relay Steve locks the approach and turns to the crew in the back.

Steve: What's the plan Shepard?

Shepard: We fly through the relay we set it to shut down, we have one shot or we are stuck on the other side. I am going to set it to turn off place a timed explosive near the controls so it can never be restarted. You will have two minutes to fly us back through and we do the same thing on this side.

Garrus: Nothing is ever easy with you Shepard.

Shepard: That's why you love me Garrus.

Miranda: Well it's why I do…Um, I mean let's get this done.

Shepard smiles and lets out a little laugh, Steve turns back to the controls of the shuttle "ETA one minute" He says without turning around.

Aboard the Bastogne Anima is sitting in her cabin cleaning her father's old pistol "can't trust that jackass to do it right" she says out loud with a smile on her face. There is a knock on the door "it's open" she says as Delta walks in.

Anima: Sir how can I help you?

Delta: We need to have a talk, can I sit?

Anima: Of course.

Delta sits down across from her "listen when we are on a mission, you don't call the shots" he says looking at Anima.

Anima: Yes sir, I wasn't trying to run things.

Delta: I understand you have a lot to live up to with you father's legacy, but I want to be clear if you start arguing with me or planning the mission it confuses the others.

Anima: Yes sir, I apologize it won't happen again.

Delta: I know it won't, try not to worry. I just wanted to stop it before it turned into something bigger.

Anima: Yes sir, I understand and it wasn't my intention to step on any toes.

Delta: You didn't, you have a private message waiting for you no sender listed. You might want to check it out.

Anima: I will.

Delta stands up "the Normandy is in position we are heading to provide support for them, once there we will talk about this." Delta hands Anima an envelope with the N7 logo on the front corner with "For Lt. CMD Anima Shepard and Commanding Officer's eyes only" written across it. Anima takes the envelope from Delta and looks at it, Delta smiles and leaves the room. Anima quickly pulls the letter out and reads it.

"_Lt. CMD Shepard it is with great pride and honor that the Alliance Navy informs you that you have been selected above your peers for N7 training and assignment. Upon your election you will report to the N7 training grounds in London no later than thirty days from receiving this commendation. Failure to report will be terms for removal from the N7 program and no such offer will be made again. Your orders are as follows:_

_Department of the Alliance Navy_

_Headquarters, Alliance Navy Personnel Center_

_Naval Base Titan, Vancouver Canada_

_Special Orders Year 2207 _

_Number 12-093B_

_Lt. CMD Anima Shepard:_

_PERMANENT CHANGE OF STATION as indicated._

_SHEPARD, ANIMA T xxx-xx-4436 Lt. CMD 796X Co P (Stu Com) 2d ALLIANCE N7_

_Comd (WlN7X) Fort Anderson, London England_

_N7 Training and Assignment_

_Auth: ALLIANCE MILPERCEN (ADM. Rice) & Com Pers Mgt Unit Stu Sec (CPT Butler) this HQ 17 Sep 2207_

_Aloc: NA_

_OPO C&L No: EHA 6839_

_Lv adrs: SSV BASTOGNE _

_Mo os (curr tour): XO SSV BASTOGNE_

_PCS MDC: 4CE4_

_PCCN: NA_

_CIC: 241A03_

_Ultimate asg: NA_

_FOR THE INDIVIDUAL_

_Assigned to: SSV BASTOGNE _

_Reporting date: To be established upon receipt of port call_

_Leave data: 30 days delay enroute authorized chargeable as leave_

_Availability date: 16 October 2207_

_Port call data: Fort Anderson London England._

_Special Instructions: _

_(a) Comply with the following numbered items of ALLIANCE N7_

_-mental Instructions (Appendix B, AR 310-10):14,27,39,40,58,6,),62,64,65,84,85._

_(b) Port call reporting, hour and date must be complied with. Failure to do so may result in punishment under the Uniform Code of Military Justice. If you do not receive a port call at least 10 days prior to your availability date directing you to report to a transportation area you are directed to request the status of your port call from your home station. Report to the nearest Alliance installation and arrange to call the home station commander over the Automatic Voice Network (AUTOVON) 687-5315. Collect commercial calls are authorized only when AUTOVON is not accessible. The telephone number at this station is 1-555-734-5315 central Port Call Office. Telephone the above number if an emergency occurs while on leave that will make it necessary to readjust the port call date. Unit commander will comply fully with AR 612-2. Individual will report to Unit Personnel Section one (1) day prior to will proceed date. _

_(c) As this is a Training site you are not authorized household goods at this time. No dependents may travel with you to the school._

_(d) Bring the following items to the N7 training site upon reporting:_

_1. One footlocker of gear to include: 4 Alliance combat uniforms, 1 pair of running shoes, 4 physical training uniforms, armor (if issued), identification tags, hygiene kit, Omni tool (if issued), 1 Alliance Dress Blue Uniform with any and all awards and badges, and _

_2. Firearms are not authorized however one sidearm or pistol is permitted. _

_(e) You are required to pass a physical upon reporting to N7 training._

_Signed,_

_Kurt Rice_

_Admiral Rice, Kurt_

_HHC N7 Training Center_

_Fort Anderson_

_London, England_

Anima reads the letter then rereads it and then reads it one more time. She is taken back by the honor and responsibility that the N7 program brings. Anima sets the letter and orders down on the table and walks over to the fish tank and stares blankly at the fish swimming around as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Shepard aboard the Relay getting the explosives ready for the shutdown, behind him is Miranda and Garrus. Steve comes over crew's Omni tool "Shepard we have a problem a large ship is heading our way."

Shepard: Damn it, okay everyone back to the shuttle now.

Shepard sets the Relay to deactivate in two minutes then the explosives for two minutes and ten seconds. He looks over everything one last time before hitting the button starting the countdown. "Steve get the shuttle ready we are out of here!" Shepard says while running back to the shuttle. Shepard is the last aboard and the door closes and Steve quickly gets the shuttle airborne and flies out of the Relay. As they leave the shuttle violently rocks to the left throwing Miranda out of her chair knocking her unconscious and deeply cutting her head blood begins to flow from the wound as Shepard grabs her and holds her in his arms applying pressure to the cut and giving her medigel. The shuttle rocks again tossing the crew around "Shepard we are hitting the Relay in ten, nine, eight…" before Steve can get another word out the Shuttle is struck again by enemy fire this time knocking one of the engines completely off the shuttle causing the remaining working engines to throw the shuttle into a spin. "Damn it, number two engine is gone…"

Shepard: Can we get through the relay?

Steve: Negative with only one engine we won't make it in time.

Shepard: Then put us down on the nearest world with a breathable environment!

Steve tries to control the shuttle from rocking side to side. Shepard turns on the side window in time to see the relay shut down and a small explosion letting him know there is no return now. He hangs his head having just failed his friends in that shuttle, but there is little time for that now as another impact on the shuttle sends it into a violent tailspin as it quickly enters a blue and green planet's atmosphere. Bright orange and red flames surround the shuttle now speeding toward the ground. Steve does everything in his power to slow the shuttle for a safer landing "brace yourselves we are going in hard and fast" He screams back at the crew Miranda still unconscious is in a seat with a safety harness holding her upright, Garrus and Shepard are also wearing them. "Hang on!" Steve screams as the shuttle crashes into a thick forest tree branches explode as the shuttle rips through them on its one way trip to the ground below. Moments later the shuttle slams into the ground and skids along the forest floor before hitting a tree bringing the trip to a sudden stop. A cloud of dust and smoke temporally hide the shuttle as the door opens with Shepard carrying Miranda away from the now burning shuttle. He sets her down gently against a tree and goes back for Garrus who stumbles out dazed but otherwise okay. Shepard helps him over to Miranda, and quickly returns to the shuttle "Steve! You okay" he yells running toward the shuttle. "My leg is pinned might be broke, but otherwise I'm…" Before he can finish the shuttle explodes throwing Shepard back against a tree. "STEVE!" Garrus yells running to the shuttle but the flames are too intense and he can't reach it. In the back of Garrus's mind he knows no one could survive that but he tries once more to reach the shuttle again the flames stop his advance. Knowing there is nothing he can do he turns his attention to Shepard who is looking at the fire with horror on his face as Garrus grabs him and pulls him back. Ringing in Shepard's ears and having watched another friend die has put him in a state of shock. He looks blankly at Garrus seeing his mouth move but hearing the words but finally a few get through "…Shepard… we… get… they… coming" is all he hears Garrus bends down picking up Miranda and begins to move away from the fire and deeper into the forest. Shepard follows the ring has gone he pulls his rifle now he must keep his friends alive, there will be no rescue attempt.

Aboard the Normandy there is no doubt that the shuttle won't be coming back as James assumes command of the ship being the highest ranking officer aboard. "Samantha inform Command we lost contact with Shepard's shuttle, request further guidance I need to call Liara." James turns and slowly walks toward the vidcom room. Samantha with tears in her eyes sends the message as the rest of the crew has made its way to the CIC hoping for good news. Jack sees Samantha weeping and hugs her "we need to go get them" Jack says looking at what is left of the old crew. Some nod suddenly a ping informs Samantha the Alliance command has sent a response. She reads it out loud her voice shaky as she tries to hold back the tears. "SSV Normandy you are to stand down, no rescue attempt is to be made per Councilor Simmons. You are to fall back to the planet Krios and take a defensive position." Samantha can no longer control her emotions as James walks back into the room. "Liara collapsed she is on her way to the hospital, did we get any word from command?" Samantha points to her work station and James walks over and reads the message.

James: To hell with that!

Eychner: (over the radio) Sir, I am taking us to Krios by Alliance order. The CIC has been locked.

Jack: That son of a bitch!

James: Relax Tats I have a plan.

Aboard the Bastogne Delta receives the news that the ship is being diverted to Omega the Normandy no longer needs assistance, but he is told nothing more. Thinking it odd he attempts to contact Alliance but Councilor Simmons intervenes.

Delta: Councilor, did I call you by mistake?

Simmons: No Captain you did not. You are to go to Omega and meet with Aria about the Omega four relay. Admiral Shepard no longer needs help.

Delta: Of course sir but I need to confirm those orders with the Alliance.

Simmons: Captain if you wish to remain in charge of your ship I suggest you do as I say. As for the orders I will have one of the Admirals confirm them from you as soon as possible.

Delta: Yes sir.

Simmons: Also I need you to go into black out, no messages from anyone but myself and the Alliance is that understood.

Delta: Sir has something happened that I need to be aware about?

Simmons: You will know soon enough, now get to Omega.

Delta: Understood sir.

Delta turns off the vidcom in his cabin and walks out of his room he still has no idea why he needs to go to Omega "Xen is still alive Aria isn't just going to be a team player on this" he thinks as the elevator stops and he gets off and walks to the CIC where Anima is standing.

Delta: EDI, change of plans. Take us to Omega.

EDI: Yes sir.

Anima walks over to Delta with as confused look on her face "I know it doesn't make sense XO, but I got orders." He says before she can say a word. Delta walks over to the galaxy map and stares at it. Anima turns to head to her room and call her mother, but before she can leave.

Delta: I need you down here right now.

Anima: Yes sir of course, what do you need?

Delta: Nothing I just need you here.

Anima: Okay sir.

Delta: Have you given thought to the N7 program?

Anima: A little yes, not sure I want to leave the ship.

Delta: It's understandable, but it is a onetime offer.

Anima: Well I got thirty days to decide, I want to talk it over with my father and see what he thinks. Also it would mean leaving the ship and Sarha, I know she would support my choice but it would be a lot to ask of her.

Delta: If you want a command someday the N7 program is the quickest way to get there.

Anima: What makes you think I want a command?

Delta: Anima I am not stupid or blind, you want a command of your own.

Delta turns and smile as Seryna walks up "Um what the actual hell is the big idea?" Delta turns to see his not so happy wife standing there.

Delta: Problems?

Seryna: Yeah problems I was talking to our daughters, you remember the ones they are blue look a lot like me…

Delta: Yes I remember our children.

Seryna: So why was my call disconnected for no reason?

Delta: We are in a black out.

Seryna: A what?

Delta: Only official Alliance traffic is being aloud right now per Councilor Simmons.

Anima: Why is he calling the shots?

Delta: He is the most powerful human in two galaxies if he says no calls then no bloody calls.

Seryna: Something has happened hasn't it?

Delta: I don't know, I don't have a good feeling about it.

Anima: Well I guess I can tell Aria no to her face, save me the time of writing an e-mail.

Delta: When did she send you a message?

Anima: The other day, and offer to join her team as she put it.

Delta only shakes his head, "well good thing good thing you already have a job" he says as Sarha walks gets off the elevator and walks over to Anima and hugs her. "I'm so sorry" she says still holding her in her arms.

Anima: Sorry for what, did you kill my fish? Because Tali has been weapons training not sure she would take that well.

Sarha looks at Anima with a confused look then looks at Delta "you haven't told her yet?"

Anima: Told me what?

Sarha: I was on a message with the Queen, it cut out but I have diplomatic privileges so I called her back. Your father's shuttle has been lost, it's all over the news according to the Queen.

Anima not sure if Sarha is joking or not has a half smile on her face, but the longer she thinks about it the more things make sense. "Sir, permission to speak in private." Anima says with a low angry tone.

Seryna: Anima he didn't know.

Anima: I would rather not discuss it here where others can hear. So again can we go to the conference room?

Delta nods "EDI let me know when we get to Omega" the four of them walk through the door leading to the war room and the conference room. Delta is the last to enter and he shuts the door behind him.

Anima: You fucking swear to me right now you had no idea!

Delta: Commander remember your place! I didn't know, why would I keep it from you if I had?

Anima: Then we are going to the Williams system.

Delta: No.

Anima: My father the Admiral of the Fifth Fleet is lost and we aren't going?

Delta: No, our mission stands we go to Omega.

Seryna: I think we should contact Alliance command.

Delta: This isn't up for vote, discussion or anything else! I am in bloody charge not you Anima, not any of you!

Anima: My father may be dying right now, and you won't lift a finger to help him? Goddess knows what my mother is going through right now.

Delta: I can empathize Anima, but we have our mission.

Anima: Fuck your empathy!

Delta: That's just about enough Commander!

Seryna: Everyone needs to calm down.

Anima: I need to call my mother.

Delta: We are in a black out remember?

Anima: Well lucky me I'm dating someone with diplomatic privileges!

Delta: You make that call and you can kiss the N7 program goodbye!

Anima slams her fist into the table so hard that the glass top cracked "then I guess you just made up my mind" she screams before walking out with Sarha trying to keep up with her as she goes into the war room to make the call. Delta turns and says nothing just looks out the window, as EDI comes over the intercom "Captain we have arrived at Omega, docking now." "Thank you EDI, inform Aria I need to speak with her also radio Alliance Command I am withdrawing my N7 endorsement for Lt. Cmd. Shepard." He says in a harsh tone. Seryna begins to say something but Delta has had enough talking and walks out of the room before she can finish. Delta walks back to the CIC "EDI tell Jackson and Grunt to meet me in at the airlock with their armor and weapons, the XO has the helm she is also not to leave this ship for any reason." Delta has never been so mad in his entire life he slams his fist into the elevator door as it closes taking him to the armory.

Anima still in the vidcom room learns that her mother fainted when she heard about her father she can feel the rage boiling up inside of her she turns and leaves as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Shepard is sitting inside a cave Garrus who is tending to the still unconscious Miranda as a small fire in the middle of the cave provides a little warmth.

Shepard: Garrus, I am sorry I got you into this.

Garrus: I don't remember you twisting our arms Shepard; relax someone will come for me, you however I might take with me.

Shepard laughs at the thought "how is she doing?" he asks making his way over to Miranda's side.

Garrus: Her vitals are strong I am sure she will wake up soon.

Shepard: She better we may need to move again. I am sure the Ledan won't be happy just shooting down a shuttle.

Garrus: Agreed.

Shepard sits back down next to Miranda he gently lifts her head into his lap and softly strokes her hair. He still had feeling for her despite loving Liara he would never want to see either of them come into harm. Shepard closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep as the scene cuts to the deactivated Relay.

Aboard the relay five Ledan stand looking at the damaged controls. The Ledan stand at least seven feet tall their thick red armor like skin covers their body. A large red tail with spikes protrudes from their armor. Their heads are also red covered in spikes with two bright red eyes on each side of their large head. As they talk a row of razor sharp teeth can be seen, their voice is low and raspy their five finger hands attempt to repair the damage caused by the small explosion. The leader of the group grows impatient and throws one of the Ledan away from the controls.

Leader: The human leader said the other side will remain active.

Scientist: I will have this fixed in a few hours Semi but if you keep tossing my workers around it will take longer.

Semi: Just do your damn job Artick no excuses or you will answer to the General.

Artick: Yes well then let me do my damn job and we will bring the true might of the Ledan upon those lesser races.

Semi having gotten the answer he approves of walks back over to the large shuttle like ship in the docking area of the Relay. He opens a door and steps inside and walks over to a screen and seconds later another Ledan appears.

Semi: General I have a report.

General: Go ahead Captain I am busy.

Semi: Yes… The Relay will be operational in a matter of hours. Shall I inform the fleets?

General: No I will take care of it. Remember the Human named Simmons is not to be harmed for his cooperation he will not be killed.

Semi: Is he to be part of the Empire?

General: Never, he will be my slave he just doesn't know it yet.

Semi: Very well.

The screen goes dark as does the scene which cuts to James aboard the Normandy. He is looking out the window in the conference room. Samantha walks in "James I got the data you asked for, but I'm not sure it will help" she says handing James a data pad.

James: Likely it won't but we have to try something. Can you break the lockdown?

Samantha: Yes but we would need a pilot for that.

James: Got one on the way ran into him some years back, Alliance thought he disappeared, but he just needed a break. Code name Zeta or if you prefer Leo White, a former N7 with the Alliance he is qualified to fly a ship like this. Get the old crew together I need to speak with them face to face.

Samantha: Okay.

James: And Sam.

Samantha: Yes?

James: Do it quietly, we don't know who's on our side here.

Samantha nods and goes about her task of rounding up the old crew those loyal to Shepard. As she does something odd strikes her about the situation. However she shakes it off and goes about her business.

Meanwhile on Omega, Delta is seen walking up to Aria in Afterlife. Aria is surrounded by her usually body guards. "Delta have you taken care of my problem?" Aria asks without turning and facing him.

Delta: No, but we need to talk.

Aria: I don't see what we have to talk about, I have heard some disturbing things about Shepard and his daughter. Perhaps you can fill me in on why you are here in the first place.

Delta: I'm here for the Omega four relay and you know it.

Aria: Well with Xen alive I don't see were you grew to the balls to make demands of me.

Delta: Do you really want the Alliance as an enemy or me for that matter?

Aria turns to Delta now facing him, "you know what happened to the last military force that tried to take this place and tried to oust me" she says in an angry tone. Delta knows things can spiral out of control quickly out manned and out gunned this isn't the time to push his luck. Jackson and Grunt begin taking stock of the situation as tensions rise.

Jackson: Delta I don't think this is the place to start a damn pissing contest, do you?

Delta turns to Delta and smiles a grin that made Jackson very uncomfortable. In a flash Delta pulls his sword from its sheath and has its tip press against Aria's throat "I'll ask again Aria do you really want to make an enemy out of me?" Aria smiles "Delta you always had more balls then brains, but perhaps I should ask my new partners if I want you as an enemy?" Delta doesn't know what she is up to but he plays along. "Aria you think I care if you have a new thug on your band of misfits?" Aria smiles again "oh I think you will be interested in these two" she says not quite losing the smile and a devilish look in her eyes. "Come on out and introduce yourselves" Aria says practically busting with joy. From behind the rest of the thugs Anima stands up along with Sarha only she isn't wearing an alliance uniform any longer. She is wearing a form fitting body suit which is black and purple. Delta cannot believe what he is seeing "have you lost your bloody mind! Get back aboard the Bastogne now!"

Anima: I don't think so Delta or should I say Jace Raven.

Delta: How do you know my name!

Anima: A little bird told me, no get off this station and forget all about it.

Delta: You think because you know my name I am going to be afraid of you!

Anima: No seeing your face I know you are afraid of me. That's not the point now is it?

Sarha: Delta please just go.

Delta: Shut your mouth bitch!

Anima has heard enough it was one thing to assault Aria but calling her bond mate a bitch that doesn't fly. She begins to glow as her biotic flow over her "care to take that back Jace?" she says moving closer to him.

Jackson: You know this is mutiny Anima you will hang for this.

Anima: The Alliance sold my father out, Aria is actually helping me to get him back. So if I hang to save him so be it.

Delta: Stand down now get your ass back aboard the ship and we can work this out Anima.

Anima: Put your sword away and leave this place and perhaps I won't make it a lifelong mission to hurt the Alliance in every way possible.

Delta knows he can't win this fight not without serious backup and chances are there isn't any available. He cuts his losses and puts the sword away Anima walks up to him and drops her dog tags in his hand "consider this my resignation" she then punches him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Delta falls to his knees gasping for breath Anima kneels down "that was for calling Sarha a bitch" She stands back up and kicks Delta in the jaw sending him backwards into Jackson's arms "That is for making choose this!" Anima turns and sits back down next to Sarha.

Aria: So there you have it Gentlemen I think our meeting is at a conclusion. Bray please show our guests out. The next Alliance vessel better have Admiral Shepard on it, or it won't be docking.

Jackson and Grunt help Delta to his feet as the three of them are escorted to the docks on Omega. The three of them return to the ship. Seryna is waiting for her husband and sees his face "what the hell happened I thought you were just talking?" she says walking over to Delta.

Jackson: That was the plan, but Delta pulled his sword and Anima and Sarha are working for Aria now.

Seryna: What?

Delta: It's true, she blames me for her needing to be there this was my thanks.

Seryna shakes her head "I had a feeling something like this might happen, after your little explosion the other day" she says walking away.

Delta: How is this my fault!

Seryna: I'll see you later, I need to clear my head before I punch you in the face.

Seryna walks off Delta is still standing near the CIC "EDI get us to the Citadel" he says looking down at Anima's dog tags he puts them in his pocket as the scene cuts to black

The End.

Epilogue

Anima is standing in the Markets of Omega looking out at the many lights and mining operations. The residents go about their business no one would approach Aria's number two in command. Anima turns and walks over to a door which opens as she approaches a long walkway into her apartment. Sarha was off making deals with the other gangs for her people so Anima had the place to herself. She walks over to her desk which is covered with charts and data pads. She turns on her computer "Computer load last message" she says looking at one of the data pads.

Computer: Last message loaded would you like to play message?

Anima: Yes.

The computer beeps and Anima's voice comes through the speakers.

Anima: (recording) Six months since my father went down in the Wes system and six months since the Ledan poured through the relay taking the Williams galaxy by surprise. The Normandy along with a hand full of other ships made it out of the relay once Councilor Simmons ordered the retreat. The worthless piece of shit shouldn't be allowed to order a ham sandwich let alone make military decisions. Krios was lost in a week and is now occupied, we get reports that the population has been enslaved. The Alliance true to its form has done nothing sending people after me and Aria instead of focusing on the Ledan. Sarha lost her home world as well thousands are now sex slaves for the Ledan soldiers to improve their fighting sprite. The Queen who refused to surrender her people was beheaded and her limbs were torn from her body broadcasted by the Ledan to the rest of the galaxies as a warning. It worked, the Alliance has all but given the system to them thinking this will stop their advance. However anyone who reads history knows appeasement never works it only emboldens the aggressors.

Computer: End of recording.

Anima: Computer new entry begin recording.

Computer: Recording now.

Anima: I got some unsettling news that the Bastogne and Normandy are now guarding the citadel rather than focusing on the Ledan. Simmons has gone on with his usually ranting about we invaded their systems and that the one they call the General has promised not to cross into the Milky Way System. He has every one convinced, Aria has gotten me a ship so I can try to reach my father. She doesn't think it is smart but I don't care, I won't leave him to rot like everyone else. It won't be long until the upgrades are complete and I can find my own crew and take the fight to the Ledan for what they have done…. Computer end recording.

Computer: Recording ended.

Anima gets up and walks over to the bar and pours a drink she takes a sip and sits down on the couch, Sarha walks in to the apartment. "Did you placate the Talons?" Anima asks walking over to Sarha. "Yes for now." Sarha says taking the drink from Anima's hand and helping herself to a sip. Anima wraps her arms around her and kisses her deeply Sarha drops the glass and Anima's eyes turn black as the scene cuts to black.

Mass Effect: Rise

(Coming this Fall)

216


End file.
